Captors!
by SilverWomen
Summary: Li Syaoran, un aburrido ejecutivo que vive en Tokio conoce por accidente en un tren a una joven que lo llevará a descubrir un submundo increíble que jamás imaginó.
1. La chica del tren

**Captors**

 _Sumary: Li Syaoran, un aburrido ejecutivo que vive en Tokio quien conoce por accidente en un tren a una joven que lo llevará a descubrir un submundo increíble que jamás imaginó._

 **Capítulo I: La chica del tren.**

Mi pie golpeaba el piso con impaciencia. Por enésima vez en el día maldije a mi auto por precisamente descomponerse hoy. Miré mi reloj mientras esperaba el último tren en el metro de Tokio; todo aquel que haya vivido en la ciudad sabe del legendario servicio de trenes subterráneos, así que por ende conocerá lo insufrible que se vuelve viajar en horas pico, más para la gente que no le gusta el contacto físico como yo y evita a toda costa estar en lugares atiborrados a menos que sea necesario. Mi nombre es Li Syaoran, mi familia es nada más y nada menos que el Clan Li de China, y al ser el único hijo varón del matrimonio de mis padres seré el heredero algún día de las empresas Li. Pero como con mi madre no todo puede ser así de simple, decidió que ese honor me lo tendría que ganar con trabajo, así que me envió a Japón para abrirme paso en el ya de por sí reñido mundo laboral japonés para probarme. Por el momento soy gerente de puntos de venta en una conocida empresa de tecnología, pero como es de suponerse, mi madre no se conforma con eso, yo necesito ser un CEO para cubrir las expectativas que ella ha puesto sobre mis hombros. Suspiré agotado, lo puedo conseguir, en realidad soy bueno en esto, no porque sea un presumido sino porque me conozco y sobre todo distingo mis habilidades. Sin embargo…

La voz de una mujer que anuncia la inminente llegada del siguiente subterráneo me saca de mis pensamientos, miro alrededor y veo que somos pocos esperando el servicio, la mayoría lucimos como ejecutivos workaholics regresando de un día normal, nada realmente interesante. Cuando el tren llega, me subo inmediatamente y tomo un asiento cerca de la puerta para poder salir rápido cuando llegue a mi estación. Hoy había sido un día algo estresante así que hice una de las cosas que me relaja más: escuchar música. Saqué mis audífonos y puse mi _playlist_ favorito para matar el tiempo, quería ponerme a contestar algunos e-mails de la oficina, pero no estaba de humor para hacer eso, la cara de los demás me transmitía el aburrimiento en el que estaba sumido desde algunos meses atrás, con la rutina acabando con mi creatividad. Cuando volví la mirada para seleccionar otra canción, un aroma peculiar llamó mi atención; era bastante agradable, con tonos florales frescos que por alguna razón me relajó. Elevé mis ojos para buscar el origen de aquella fragancia y me sorprendí. Frente a mi estaba una joven de aspecto despreocupado y con unos intensos ojos esmeralda leyendo un libro extraño, lucía como si viniera corriendo de una tormenta por algunos rastros de humedad en su ropa, lo cual era curioso, porque no había pronóstico de lluvia en las cercanías de la ciudad. Estaba seguro de que no la había visto antes cuando subí, ni en la estación. No le di importancia porque estaba con mi mirada clavada en el libro que sostenía en sus manos, tenía unos símbolos raros grabados en la portada. Los pocos que me conocen a fondo saben que mi verdadera pasión es la arqueología y no los negocios, preferiría mil veces estar en medio de una excavación o en una universidad dando clases que permanecer encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes en una oficina, pero antepuse mi deber como heredero a mis deseos personales.

Aquellos símbolos parecían jeroglíficos egipcios combinados con símbolos arábigos, era tan extraños y parecía tan entretenida leyéndolos que mi mirada se clavó en la joven como un imán, de pronto, sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los míos y para mi mayor sorpresa, me sonrió. Sentí mis mejillas encendidas al instante y desvié la mirada, mi corazón latió como nunca y me di cuenta que, después de tantos meses, había encontrado algo interesante en este aburrido mundo.

Toda esa noche me la pasé pensando en ella y los símbolos que había visto, ¡eso era tan ridículo! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pero estaba tan intrigado por su aspecto y por aquel libro que me costó horrores dormirme. Esa falta de sueño hizo que al día siguiente la risa de Yamazaki me despertara mientras dormía en mi escritorio.

ꟷ¿Li Syaoran durmiendo? ꟷpreguntó en todo de burlaꟷ, eso es inusual, estaba seguro que no dormías nunca.

Gruñí ꟷCalla, ¿qué traes en la mano?

ꟷSon los números de las ventas del último local comercial que abrimos ꟷexplicóꟷ, ha dado resultados aceptables, pero no los que proyectaron.

ꟷ Les advertí ꟷdije con suficienciaꟷ, les dije a los de la junta que ese local estaba de más, pero bien, ahora es mi problema gracias a ellos. ꟷMiré a las amplias ventanas de la oficinaꟷ Yamazaki, ¿te gusta viajar en el subterráneo?

Yamazaki ladeó la cabeza, un poco sorprendido de mi pregunta.

ꟷ Me es imposible, Chiharu y yo siempre llevamos a los niños al colegio en el auto, así que tiene mucho tiempo que no lo uso. ¿Por qué?

Me encogí en hombros, no podía decirle a Yamazaki que de pronto encontré algo interesante en el metro solo porque sí.

ꟷ Nada, solo ayer lo usé y lo encontré bastante cómodo.

Mi amigo rio.

ꟷ ¿Sabes el origen del metro…

ꟷ Yamazaki, tengo 29 años, ꟷinterrumpí divertidoꟷ ya no caigo más en tus mentiras así que para.

Aquel día y los siguientes me la pasé esperando mi hora de salida, haciendo tiempo para poder abordar el mismo tren a la misma hora y ver a la curiosa castaña de ojos esmeralda todas las noches, aunque había ocasiones en las que no coincidíamos. Cada día que la veía ella llevaba un libro extraño distinto, tan peculiar como el primero. Era tan divertido observarla y estaba tan intrigado por esos símbolos raros que variaban en los diferentes libros que llevaba, que hasta baje una App en mi celular de dibujo y mientras estaba distraída, yo trataba de dibujar los que me parecía más curiosos para investigar un poco en internet, como reto intelectual. Para mi mala suerte siempre me descubría, sonriéndome tan cálidamente que yo no hacía más que sonrojarme y desviar la mirada. Otra de las cosas que lo hacían emocionante era que en cada ocasión tenía un aspecto distinto, como si hubiera estado en lugares lejanos; un día apareció con su rostro visiblemente rojo, como si hubiera pasado su día caminando por el desierto, incluso hasta juraría que había visto rastros de arena en su ropa. Después la vi cargar un abrigo bastante grueso en una mochila que no había cerrado bien, de esos que se usan para escalar en puntos gélidos, impermeables para las condiciones de clima extremo. Aquella jovencita se había convertido en mi pasatiempo nocturno, en mi mente intentaba adivinar a qué se dedicaba, pasaron muchas posibilidades por mi cabeza, pero eran tan dispares sus atuendos que no lograba dar respuesta a mis preguntas, incluso con los símbolos no tenía nada concreto aún. Comencé a frustrarme, pero mi curiosidad no disminuyó, al contrario, estaba inundado de preguntas que me hubiera gustado hacerle si hubiera tenido las agallas suficientes.

Hasta que llegó ese viernes.

Tenía dos días de descanso, así que esa noche me lo propuse: la seguiría. Sé que probablemente eso me hacía lucir como algún loco, pero mi intriga era mayor, solo quería averiguar de donde venía. Supongo que era más fácil preguntarle, pero no tenía el valor, así que cuando ella bajó en su estación habitual yo esperé un minuto y salí detrás de ella. Era imprescindible que mantuviera mi distancia, porque al haber menos gente caminando a esa hora era muy probable que me descubriera. Al salir de la estación me encontré en una zona llena de comercios pequeños de distintas temáticas, la cual reconocí como la antigua zona comercial, parecía un mercado multicolor muy animado esa noche, con gente saliendo de compras o de pequeños bares canturreando alegremente. La castaña se metió entre la afluencia sin llamar mucho la atención, saludando a algunas personas de las tiendas. Llegamos a un punto más alejado del bullicio, dónde en medio de una callejuela había una tienda de ropa confeccionada a la medida y justo a un lado, en una puertecilla que daba a una zona baja, estaba la entrada a "Librería y antigüedades Kinomoto" o al menos eso decía el anuncio.

Otros en mi lugar probablemente habrían dejado ahí la curiosidad, pero yo no, solo con el anuncio se veía como el lugar más interesante para mí en mucho tiempo. Me escabullí por el callejón de al lado y encontré las escaleras de servicio. Imaginé a mi prima Meiling sin poder parar de reír si hubiese visto al serio Syaoran Li metido en aquel apuro, como un espía inexperto subiendo al techo para observar desde un ventanal hacia el interior. Puse mis manos sobre el cristal, intentado no recargarme mucho pues podía romperse o alguien me podría mirar. La chica dejó descuidadamente su mochila en el piso, dirigiéndose a una mesa donde colocó el libro abierto justo frente a ella, luego hizo algo increíble. Sacó de su pecho una especie de llave rara y mientras decía algo que no alcancé a escuchar, un circulo de luz con símbolos muy peculiares se formó en el piso. Mi corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante, ¿qué carajos estaba viendo ahí? ¿Acaso eso era magia? Estaba tan sorprendido que tarde me di cuenta de que había puesto más de la mitad de mi cuerpo en aquel frágil cristal, segundos después me precipité adentro del misterioso sitio y, ni con todo mi entrenamiento en artes marciales me fue posible esquivar un estante de libros que impacté con fuerza, cayendo al piso justo después. Me dolía la espalda y estaba seguro de que mi cabeza había sufrido un gran corte, pues sentí un líquido caliente bajando por mi frente. Abrí los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarme con la mirada sorprendida de la chica castaña, que estaba inclinada frente a mí. Estaba paralizado por ser descubierto, me fue imposible moverme, a pesar de ordenarle a mis músculos que lo hicieran. Unos pasos rápidos se acercaron a nosotros y una joven de tes blanca, con ojos color amatista nos dirigió una mirada entre la sorpresa y la preocupación.

ꟷ ¡Por Dios, Sakura! -gritóꟷ ¡¿estás bien?!

ꟷNo te preocupes ꟷdijo tranquilamenteꟷ, pero él no parece estarlo.

La mirada de la joven amatista se posó en mí.

ꟷ ¿Quién es él? ꟷpreguntó con curiosidad.

ꟷ Es el chico del tren, el que siempre me observa, ꟷla joven castaña sonrió ampliamente y me miró con calidezꟷ creo que estás en problemas _chico del tren_.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero les guste la historia, no olviden dejar reviews sus opiniones siempre son bienvenidas.

 **Silverwomen**


	2. Un golpe de realidad

**Capitulo II: Un golpe de realidad.**

Llevaba aproximadamente quince minutos o tal vez más sentado al filo de aquella antigua mesa. Mi cabeza había sido vendada por esas dos mujeres que me observaban detenidamente con una expresión que variaba entre la curiosidad, preocupación y diversión. Me sentía como un reverendo idiota por haber hecho todo esto movido por mis sentimientos desenfrenados, aquello no era normal en mi, pero tampoco lo eran ese par de chicas, que ahora sé se llaman Sakura y Tomoyo.

— ¿Si le borró la memoria? —cuestionó Sakura a Tomoyo con inseguridad.

Me levanté visiblemente exaltado, lo cual sorprendió a las jóvenes.

—No creo que sea necesario, míralo, no parece querer hacerte daño, más bien lo tienes… _impactado_ —Tomoyo le guiñó el ojo a Sakura, quien solo ladeó la cabeza como un pequeño cachorrito confundido.

— ¡No es eso! —grité sorprendido por las implicaciones que llevaba ese comentario más que por el hecho de que alguien pudiera borrarme la memoria, lo cual en ese instante ignoré. Mi cara estaba totalmente encendida y sentía como mi cerebro no estaba procesando bien las cosas — yo solo… solo quería, —pausé un poco — comprar un libro, si eso.

Me sentí ridículo, esa era la excusa más inverosímil que se me pudo haber ocurrido y sus caras apoyaron ese sentimiento. Tomoyo puso una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras que Sakura se veía todavía más confundida.

—Pudiste haber tocado la puerta. —me dijo Sakura inocentemente —No pareces mala persona _chico del tren_ , la cuestión aquí es lo que viste, más que hayas roto mi ventana o me hayas espiado todo este tiempo. Si era por los libros me hubieras preguntado los títulos y te los habría vendido con gusto.

—Lo hubiera hecho de haber podido leer los símbolos —refuté enfurruñado.

El silencio que siguió a mi frase no me gustó para nada. Las dos intercambiaron miradas intrigadas.

—Me disculpo por lo que hice —me apresuré a decir —, yo pagaré todos los gastos que haya generado y está de más decirle que es muy poco probable que me vea de nuevo.

Aquella declaración hizo que me punzara el estómago, mi pequeña aventura había terminado en un desastre, y el monstruo de la rutina acechaba mi vida de nuevo.

— ¿No podías leer los libros? —inquirió Sakura.

— No. — respondí tajante — Soy fanático de la arqueología y no fui capaz de descifrar los símbolos. Así que niña dime que tengo que pagarte.

Ellas continuaban viéndose una a la otra, sentí que había dicho algo que las intrigó, pero lo único que me importaba en ese momento era salir de ese lugar inmediatamente, aun si significaba perder la oportunidad de ver los libros de nuevo o de averiguar qué era lo que ella hacía en realidad. Las observé severamente, se estaban secreteando algunas cosas, pero lo único que logré distinguir fue la palabra " _causalidad"_ , lo que me confundió aún más. Sakura me miró de nuevo, pero esta vez su mirada era intensa, me puse tan rojo que creí que toda mi sangre se había acumulado en mi rostro.

— Dijiste que te llamabas Li, ¿verdad? — asentí sin mirarla — Bueno Li, la cosa es que… ¿crees en la magia?

Arrugué los ojos, a pesar de haberla visto hacer cosas increíbles no daba crédito a lo que decía. Mi naturaleza investigadora puso una barrera gigantesca ante aquella pregunta.

— ¿Cómo las que hacen los magos en Las Vegas?

— No, otro _tipo_ de magia. Una más sofisticada, más poderosa…

Me levanté de inmediato, sin dejar que continuara. Saqué de mi chaqueta un puñado de yenes, tal vez más de los que hubiera debido pagar y me enfilé a la puerta. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar historias inverosímiles sobre mujeres viejas en escobas haciendo pociones en calderos, incluso si la había visto hacer aparecer un circulo brillante aquello no significaba nada, podía ser efecto de algo instalado en el piso o qué se yo.

— Siento lo que hice — me disculpé sinceramente —, tengan por seguro que no serán molestadas y de mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra. Buenas noches.

—Li, — me llamó la voz de Sakura, pero yo no voltee — vuelve siempre que quieras.

No dije nada, solo salí de inmediato del lugar, no sin antes darme cuenta que la parte de atrás era una biblioteca más amplia, y el sitio donde se mostraban las cosas al público era un lugar más reducido, con copias comerciales de libros.

Mi departamento quedaba lejos, así que opté por tomar un taxi en una calle más concurrida. Saqué de nuevo mis audífonos, sumergiéndome en mis propios pensamientos; un remordimiento me invadió pues sabía que había sido bastante grosero con ellas, quienes amablemente y a pesar de mis destrozos se esforzaron en curarme. Di un gran suspiro de resignación, pues había deducido que lo mejor sería evitar a toda costa volverlas a ver, especialmente a _Sakura…_ Por alguna razón sentí un sabor amargo en mi garganta, aquella miniaventura había sido tan intensa pues alentó mi curiosidad al máximo e hizo salir al Syaoran curioso que vivía dentro de mí y me había costado tanto mantener en secreto, incluso compartí más con aquella joven castaña en los silencios de ese tren que con mucha gente que conozco.

El orden de mi departamento no hizo más que recordarme el fastidio que me provocaba esa vida acartonada. De pronto, la palabra _magia_ volvió a impactar en mis pensamientos, ¿a qué se refería?, soy un hombre netamente lógico, necesito hechos comprobables y medibles para saber la veracidad de una situación, me es casi imposible procesar las cosas que desafían las leyes físicas naturales.

Busqué en mi celular a alguien a quien llamar, sentí la necesidad de ser escuchado, pero nadie de mis contactos me hubiera comprendido, ni siquiera Meiling, la persona que más me conocía en este mundo. Fui a la alacena y saqué un paquete de cigarrillos que escondía para situaciones especiales, nunca fui un fumador activo, incluso en la mayoría de las ocasiones detesto el olor, pero hay veces como esta que me ayuda a pensar. Me senté en silencio en mi balcón mirando la ciudad con nostalgia, sin embargo, me sentía extrañamente observado.

Esa noche la pasé en vela y los días siguientes asistí a mi trabajo de forma regular, intenté concentrarme en mis objetivos laborales para así regresar a China lo más pronto posible, pero no pude. La realidad ya no bastaba, estaba justo en el punto sin retorno cuando te enteras de que hay algo más, algo extraordinario sucediendo justo en tus narices y tienes la valiosa oportunidad de descubrirlo. Fue cuando me percaté de que no solo había tomado un tren para observar a una chica desde la comodidad de mi asiento, sino para que ella me tendiera la mano a la posibilidad de vivir una aventura. Las barreras que me había auto impuesto cedieron a la curiosidad y no lo soporté más. Salí de mi oficina sin decir absolutamente nada, incluso dejé a Yamazaki con la palabra en la boca, pues ni siquiera lo miré cuando me llamó. Fui a mi auto, conduje lo más rápido posible por entre el tráfico de la ciudad, logrando casi milagrosamente no ser detenido y llegar a la zona donde se encontraba la librería. Me bajé corriendo del auto, sentía una urgencia inexplicable que jamás había experimentado antes y mi cuerpo estaba en completa sincronía con esa sensación cuando comencé a correr; me encontraba tan concentrado que al dar una vuelta rápida por una calle choqué con alguien.

Y de nuevo, ahí estaba ella, en el piso con una mueca de dolor.

—¡Lo siento! — me disculpé.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando me vio y contra todos mis pronósticos, me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Vamos, Li! — me dijo mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y me arrastraba corriendo — ¡Tenemos que atraparlo!

Intenté decirle algo pero no pude, no estaba pensando realmente, solo reaccionaba a correr tan rápido como ella lo hacía hasta que llegamos a un callejón.

Estaba parcialmente iluminado, pero al final logré distinguir a una especie de perro raro de pelaje amarillento, o a menos eso creía yo, nos observó con sus ojos azules brillantes y aulló. Todos los cables cercanos a nosotros comenzaron a despedir electricidad imparable. Retrocedí un poco, preocupado por ser alcanzado por esa energía.

—Tranquilo — le dijo Sakura con suavidad mientras se ponía en cuclillas — no quiero hacerte daño.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó algo, a mi me parecía una especie de naranja, pero al verla de cerca me di cuenta de que no lo era. Ella se lo ofreció al can y este dejó de aullar, moteando cautelosamente el aire para percibir el aroma de la extraña fruta, sin embargo, la mirada del animal se posó en mi y pude notar su desconfianza.

— Ven Li — me dijo al tiempo que jalaba la tela de mi pantalón para pedirme que me pusiera en cuclillas también.

En otras ocasiones no hubiese cedido a la petición, pero estaba tan absortó a lo que veía que simplemente obedecí. Ella cortó la mitad de la fruta rara y me la dio, tenía una textura esponjosa, si le aplicaba algo de fuerza tendía a romperse. Sakura me hizo señas de que se la ofreciera al animal y eso hice, pareció bajar la guardia, sin embargo, no se acercó a nosotros aunque su mirada de cautela había cambiado a una de interés.

— Dame tu corbata — me pidió ella. Yo fruncí el ceño ante tal petición. — tranquilo, te la devolveré.

Maldije mi incapacidad de decirle que **no,** me quité mi corbata y se la entregué. Ella simplemente la puso en el suelo y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro, captando la atención del can a tal grado que este comenzó a mover la cola de un tono azulado, apresurándose a jugar con el pedazo de tela.

Sin darme cuenta de dónde, ella sacó una especie de báculo rosado con una estrella en la punta y pronunció la palabra **"** _ **seal**_ **"** , el animal se desvaneció y en su lugar quedó un orbe brillante, parecido a una canica.

— ¡Tenemos que devolverlo! — me dijo entusiasmada.

Ella me jaló para que me levantara y lo hice, pero la voz de la razón volvió y le aguerre el brazo para detenerla.

— Espera, — comencé — no estoy seguro de qué seas ni a que te dediques, pero necesito una explicación antes de que me involucres más en esto porque estoy supremamente confundido, ni siquiera sé con certeza el motivo de haber venido hoy y…

— Viniste hoy — me interrumpió — porque hay cosas que después de saberlas es imposible ignorarlas, has venido por explicaciones pero, —me sonrió — sobre todas las cosas, has venido aquí porque este es tu destino.

Me quedé mirándola en completo silencio, mi expresión se volvió seria al tiempo que en mi cabeza había una lluvia de pensamientos que se oponían a esa declaración y quería refutarle, pero no pude hacerlo.

— Si confías en mi -continuó- y sobre todo en ti, ven conmigo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Porque viste los símbolos —reveló —, solo un _**captor**_ puede verlos.

— ¿Un qué?

No dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Con ese gesto entendí el mensaje que ella deseaba darme; podía seguirla para entrar a ese nuevo mundo de posibilidades o simplemente dejarla ir, y cerrar la puerta a todo aquello de una buena vez.

Y como siempre desde que la había conocido…

Yo…

 **La seguí.**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada, mil gracias por sus reviews =), espero que les haya gustado este cap, pronto entraremos a la acción. Déjenme saber su opinión en los reviews.**

 **Silverwomen**


	3. Las reglas

**Capítulo III: Las Reglas.**

Sakura me guiaba por entre la gente en la estación del subterráneo. Tantas personas juntas en un solo lugar era una pesadilla para mi, pero no tenía opción, la había seguido y eso significaba aceptar sus condiciones.

— Tranquilo — me dijo al percatarse de mi expresión —, terminaremos pronto.

Tomamos el primer tren que vimos sin siquiera fijarnos en el destino, solo insistió en que nos metiéramos en el vagón más vacío posible.

— Pon esto en tu bolsillo — me dio un papel viejo y perfectamente doblado —, voy a tener que tomarte la mano…

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al tiempo que me tendía su mano. La miré detenidamente, siempre evité el contacto físico con los demás, ya sea por cultura o por personalidad, incluso con mis más allegados, pero con ella se había generado un aura de confianza que ni yo mismo podía entender considerando el poco tiempo de conocerla. Pensé en todo lo que dijo sobre el destino y aunque mi lógica no lo asimilaba, otorgué el beneficio de la duda a su hipótesis. Le di la mano y luego desvié mis ojos; no sé qué cara puso pero sentí algo de curiosidad, así que me voltee a verla.

De pronto todo se movió.

Era como meterse dentro de una centrífuga que daba vueltas. Me aferré con tanta fuerza a su mano que incluso temí haberla herido. Caí de rodillas en un terreno mojado, el aroma de tierras extrañas entró por mi nariz, al igual que comenzaba a empaparme por la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre un espeso bosque. Observé una serie de grandiosas montañas que se extendían al horizonte, como una especie de cordillera. El olor a tierra mojada complació a mis sentidos, aunque no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían pues yo estaba en un tren no en medio de la nada.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunté mientras intentaba incorporarme con algo de dificultad, sin lograrlo, me sentía terriblemente mareado.

— Respira un poco, es normal la primera vez-se inclinó para ayudarme a parar.

Estamos en la India-continuó, mientras observaba con detenimiento el paisaje-, muy cerca de la frontera con Nepal.

— Debes estar bromeando-dije incrédulo-, no es posible.

— Si supieras todo lo posible que consideras imposible te quedarías perplejo — comentó sonriente.

Puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas tratando de aliviar el reciente malestar. Observé alrededor mío todo aquel paraje natural de una belleza extraordinaria, la visibilidad no era mucha por la lluvia, pero permitía apreciar el sitio. Agradecí enormemente que el árbol a donde nos movimos nos cubriera de la lluvia ya que había comenzado a sentir frio.

— Eres increíble-solté de pronto —, no puedo creer que hagas todo esto como si nada.

— Son solo los años de práctica.

— ¿Ahora si me dirás que es un _captor_?

— Lo primero, — comenzó— es que entiendas que la magia es una fuerza natural que existe desde tiempos inmemoriales, hay registros que datan de hace varios milenios. Esta energía es poderosa, encantadora y en manos equivocadas, peligrosa. Como es de esperarse hay que mantenerla vigilada y eso es lo que hacemos.

Me miró, sonriéndome con esa serenidad característica que poseía.

— Hay muchas personas alrededor del mundo que son capaces de utilizar magia—continuó —, hay sociedades de magos esparcidas en todas las regiones del planeta, en Japón por ejemplo tenemos el Gran Consejo. Como es de esperarse no siempre la magia se usa para el bien o incluso se sale de control innumerables ocasiones, es una energía muchas veces caprichosa. Así que para controlar esto se crearon los _captors_ ; nosotros mantenemos vigilada la magia y si es necesario, intervenimos para controlarla. Nos puedes ver como una especie de policías o de guardianes.

— Entonces el perro que vimos hace rato…

— Es una creación de un mago-reveló —, pero tiene bastante tiempo sobre la tierra. Un viejo monje budista que habitaba estas tierras los creó por accidente, se sentía solitario y adoraba ver los rayos caer, así que su deseo originó a esta raza extraña de animales y son cuidados aquí, en esta parte escondida de la India.

— ¿Quién los cuida?

— Ellos — respondió.

Seguí su mirada. Vi unas figuras con ropas amarillentas moverse por entre el bosque, no distinguía bien, pero pude contar al menos cinco de ellos. Caminaban ágilmente por entre el terreno mojado, lo cual me hacía deducir su gran conocimiento de estas tierras; cuando al fin pude observarlas mejor me di cuenta de que eran monjes por su aspecto: túnicas de tonos amarillos y naranjas con sus cabezas completamente rapadas. Al ver a Sakura le saludaron con una reverencia y ella les devolvió el mismo gesto, yo la imité al tiempo que miraba como ponía en manos del monje más anciano la pequeña perla que contenía al animal que capturó hace rato. Volvieron a reverenciarla y se retiraron en completo silencio.

— ¿Cómo llegó a Japón ese animal? — pregunté cuando se alejaron.

— Me temo que fue robado — me contestó algo pensativa, después cambió su expresión a una más serena-. Volvamos ya Li.

— ¿De dónde sacarás un tren? — comenté divertido.

— No necesitamos un tren, necesitamos velocidad constante durante unos segundos — explicó mientras me pedía que la siguiera haciendo gestos con la mano.

—Tal vez podríamos correr —sugerí.

Ella no me hizo caso, simplemente caminó por el bosque sin importarle la lluvia, menos mal que había dejado mi celular en el carro sino estaría algo irritado. Para mi sorpresa, Sakura se detuvo justo en el borde de lo que parecía un gran risco y al acercarme a ver comprobé lo realmente alto que era, mi mente comenzó a temerse lo peor.

— Tendremos que saltar — reveló sonriente —serán so…

— ¡Estás loca! — interrumpí exaltado — ¡¿quieres que nos matemos?!

— Me tienes poca fe, ¡tienes que confiar en mi para muchas cosas! Además de ahora en adelante seré tu maestra, tu guía.

Negue con la cabeza una y otra vez, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

— Si no nos vamos te vas a enfermar — me regañó

— Pues me enfermo entonces, le diré a tus amiguitos que me digan por dónde puedo volver de una manera más racional ¡De ninguna manera iré contigo!

Sus ojos esmeraldas se apagaron un poco, como si se hubiera entristecido de repente. Nadie que hubiera conocido antes tenía la capacidad de hacerme sentir tan culpable.

— Entiendo que no confíes del todo en mi — su voz sonaba afligida —, apenas me conoces y te arrastré a esto así como así, lo siento.

— No es eso…

Sakura bajó su mirada y con su cabeza agachada de acercó a mí. Por alguna extraña razón sentí la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarla, tenía tanta culpa que lentamente le abrí mis brazos; ella tomó una de mis manos, comencé a rodearla para envolverla.

Pero ella me empujó.

Sentí como todo pasaba en cámara lenta, mi cuerpo cayendo al precipicio y ella saltando justo después, sin soltarle la mano. No podía creer que me había engañado. De nuevo estaba en esa centrífuga, dando vueltas quien sabe dónde, hasta que mi cuerpo se precipitó arrodillado a un piso de madera.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y con asombró descubrí que estábamos justo en la librería. Me incorporé más fácilmente que la vez anterior y le dirigí una mirada intensa, ella en cambio, parecía extremadamente divertida.

— ¡Me engañaste! — le reclamé.

— Nunca subestimes el poder femenino — me guiñó un ojo.

Gruñí en forma de reclamo pero Sakura soltó una sonora carcajada.

— Así que volvieron-dijo una voz detrás nuestro.

Volví mi cuerpo y encontré a Tomoyo observándonos divertida, fruncí el ceño ante su expresión.

— ¿Qué le haces al joven Li? — preguntó con falsa preocupación a Sakura —Lo has hecho enfadar.

— Solo una pequeña broma.

\- ¡¿Broma?! ¡Casi me matas!, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! — reclamé, pero ellas me ignoraron.

Me dirigí molesto a un rincón donde vi una silla de madera y me senté, dándoles la espalda. No estaba de humor para hablar, ni para verlas, ¡nadie se burlaba de Li Syaroan!, sin embargo, tampoco quería irme.

Observé detenidamente todos los libros y reliquias del lugar, intentando calmarme. Había artefactos por demás extraños que me preguntaba para qué servían; desde sencillos hechos de madera hasta algunos forjados en pesados metales, cierta cantidad de estos parecían armas de alguna especie mientras que otros lucían como instrumentos musicales, vestigios silenciosos de antiguos habitantes de la tierra.

Fue cuando mi mirada la vio.

Era una espada que colgaba en un alejado rincón, reconocí su estética como una reliquia china sin temor a equivocarme, en el centro se encontraba incrustada una piedra negra brillante que me parecía bastante exótica. Aquella arma había absorbido mi completa atención, a pesar de ser de una estructura similar a muchas antigüedades que había visto antes en mi país natal. Sentí la necesidad de tomarla, así que caminé sin dudarlo hasta que la alcancé; cuando la tomé entre mis manos una energía poderosa me rodeo, generó en mi una sensación de fortaleza al instante que recorrió cada parte de mi ser, como un fuerte impulso eléctrico que sacudió hasta mi último átomo. Aquella espada y yo habíamos formado un vínculo casi instantáneo.

— Has encontrado tu reliquia — me dijo una voz al oído.

De inmediato me voltee alerta. Sakura me miraba con cierto grado de felicidad, pero sentí cautela en su actitud.

— ¿Aun sigues molesto? — me preguntó preocupada.

— Solo un poco — contesté sin mirarla, pero la verdad era que no tenía la capacidad de molestarme con ella mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en la espada que sostenía en mis manos.

— Es perfecta para ti — dijo con mucha seguridad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté intrigado.

— Primera cosa que necesita un captor es una reliquia, con ella podrá hacer magia-explicó-. Yo tengo mi báculo, que es la llave que llevo colgada en el pecho; pensaba darte una reliquia escogida por mi, pero me parece que has encontrado la correcta, o ella te ha encontrado a ti…

Examiné la espada con detenimiento, comenzaba a darme cuenta que en este mundo nuevo todo se movía por una fuerza invisible que no era capaz de entender aun, aunque sabía el nombre que Sakura le daba: _destino._

— Hice té a modo de disculpa, espero te guste — dijo sinceramente.

Le sonreí mientras le tomaba el hombro.

—Tranquila — mi voz era suave —, exageré un poco.

Como siempre desde que la conocía, me dedicó una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-Es hora de empezar tu entrenamiento, ya tienes tu reliquia así que ya podrás utilizar magia.

Su voz sonaba entusiasmada, tomó el puño de mi camisa y sus ojos se preocuparon.

— ¡Es cierto! —exclamó— aun estás empapado, soy una descuidada. Ven te traeré ropa, creo tener algo para ti.

Ambos nos dirigimos al otro extremo de la amplia biblioteca, había estantes llenos de esos libros raros que tanto me maravillaron y que estaba deseoso de leer. Para sorpresa de ambos, Tomoyo entró a la biblioteca con una camisa verde oscuro perfectamente doblada.

— Estoy seguro que es de tu talla — me dijo mientras me la daba —, anda pruébatela.

Ambas me miraron expectantes y yo les arrugue la frente. Se voltearon a ver entre sí, perplejas y avergonzadas, girándose para darme algo de privacidad. Me reí por lo bajo, pues ahora yo tenía algo de control de la situación. Tomoyo tenía razón, me quedaba a la perfección, aclaré mi garganta y las mujeres me miraron.

—Tienes un ojo increíble, Tomoyo-admitió Sakura —, oye Li, antes de que vayamos por algo de té, quisiera mostrarte un libro.

Mi corazón se aceleró de la emoción, al fin podía tener acceso a lo que me había hecho meterme en esta aventura. La ojiverde se dirigió a uno de los pasillos y yo la seguí.

— Creo que sería interesante que empezáramos por tu control del fuego —me explicó mientras caminaba—, nosotros nos especializamos en el control de los elementos básicos: tierra, agua, fuego y viento. Así que comenzaremos ayudándote a utilizar su energía.

— Hay algo que no me queda claro —comenté— , ¿Por qué dices que soy un captor? Vi los símbolos, es verdad, pero si tuviera aptitudes mágicas también podría ser un simple mago.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme.

— Eso es verdad, Li —apoyó mi idea—, la cuestión aquí es que nos encontramos, tu llegaste a mi y no solo te quedaste a medias, decidiste por tu cuenta entrar a este complejo mundo, tu instinto te guío y lo seguiste sin pensarlo. Los libros tienen una protección especial, la gente normal los ve como títulos cualquiera, pero tu viste los símbolos y el aspecto real del libro, en ti hay magia dormida que te ayudaré a despertar realmente, incluso pienso que ya está despierta en ti, pero te haré consciente de ello para que la utilices como herramienta. Además… ¿No te parece que haríamos buen equipo juntos?

Asentí un poco sonrojado.

— Por supuesto que si tú decides explorar la magia por tu cuenta yo jamás te lo impediré, —continuó— inclusive te ayudaría de alguna forma. Pero estoy segura de que tu perteneces aquí, un captor tiene la capacidad de elegir a otro si este lo desea, y yo te elegí a ti como compañero de aventuras. Aun así, no está de más preguntarte, ¿quieres iniciar esta aventura conmigo? ¿realmente quieres que sea yo tu guía?

—Te seguí durante semanas, te ayudé a capturar a no se qué, me aventé de un risco junto contigo —expliqué—, creo que la respuesta es obvia.

Su expresión se tornó feliz. Al final nos detuvimos frente un enorme estante.

— Es ese – señaló el que estaba justo en la parte más alta de esa sección— , espera, te lo traeré.

— Es mejor que yo vaya por él —sugerí, preocupado por la altura.

— No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo.

Acercó una pequeña escalera de apenas cuatro peldaños y se subió a ella. Pude notar que ya tenía práctica en eso por la rapidez con que lo hizo, pero yo seguía preocupado porque aun con esa ayuda le seguía quedando bastante alto. Se puso de puntitas pero fue inútil, bufó frustrada un momento, pero su mirada cambió a una que tenía cuando se le había venido una idea a la mente. Con cuidado puso su pie en las repisas para escalar y alcanzar el libro.

— Debería hacerlo yo — volví a sugerir-, te vas a caer.

— Yo puedo — dijo con dificultad.

Luego sucedió lo inevitable. Sakura se resbaló al fin, quise detenerla con mis brazos pero fue imposible, todo su cuerpo cayó sobre de mi golpeándome la cabeza al precipitarme contra el suelo (otra vez). Solté un gruñido de dolor al tiempo que abría los ojos y me daba cuenta de la situación: Sakura estaba justo encima mío en una posición que se prestaba a malas interpretaciones, con su cuerpo completamente recargado en mí. Mi cara se encendió como el fuego.

— ¡¿Qué crees haces con este hombre, Sakura?! —gritó una voz masculina terriblemente exaltada.

Hice mi cabeza para atrás, intentado ver al dueño de esa voz, encontrándome con un hombre joven alto y de cabello castaño parado frente a nosotros. Sakura se incorporó como pudo, liberándome para que yo hiciera lo mismo. El hombre vestía un elegante traje negro, y si las miradas pudieran matar, me estarían enterrando tres metros bajo tierra desde hace rato.

— ¡H-hermano! —balbuceó Sakura— ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tardé un poco en subirlo por el trabajo y la escuela pero aquí está, ¡estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews! Ya saben, siempre déjenme saber su opinión que para mí es muy importante =).**

 **Sirverwomen.**


	4. El templo Tsukimine

**Capítulo IV: El templo Tsukimine.**

Mi mano comenzaba a cansarse por sostener una bolsa de hielo contra mi cabeza herida. Pero eso me tenía sin cuidado, incluso podría decir que no me importaba en lo absoluto, la mirada del hermano de Sakura hacía que pequeñeces como esas perdieran mi atención. Sus ojos café oscuro me observaban de una manera tan inquietante, como si acabara de atrapar a un ladrón y estuviera decidiendo que hacer con él. Desvié mi vista solo para encontrarme con una Sakura que se debatía entre la molestia y el nerviosismo; Tomoyo en cambio, estaba muy tranquila.

— ¿A qué has venido, Touya? — preguntó al fin Sakura.

Él la miró y volteó hacia mí, señalándome con su dedo índice.

— ¿No nos piensas presentar? — su voz sonaba seria.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro.

— Li, el es mi hermano Touya Kinomoto.

— Mucho gusto —dije un poco nervioso—, soy Li Syaoran y entreno bajo la guía de su hermana.

Touya frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué lo entrenas?

— Porque tiene potencial y uno muy grande —respondió Sakura al tiempo que me veía confiada—, además yo puedo elegir a quien entrenar siempre y cuando siga las reglas, él llegó a mí.

— No se preocupe —intervino Tomoyo sonriendo—, el joven Li es de confianza, me aseguré de eso.

Aquella revelación me tomó por sorpresa, no tenía ni idea de que ella estuviera al tanto de información mía.

— Las empresas Daidouji — continuó —, tienen relación con la empresa en la que el joven Li trabaja, así que todo está bien. Además su familia tiene negocios muy sólidos en China, yo lo verifiqué personalmente.

Cuando dijo _Daidouji_ mis oídos se pusieron alerta, apenas me daba cuenta que nunca había sabido el apellido de Tomoyo, ignorando el hecho de que era inmensamente rica.

— Ya veremos — dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

— Hermano, deja de hacer eso, —lo regañó Sakura — ¿a qué has venido?

—Papá sale de viaje mañana por la tarde —explicó —, así que tomaré su lugar en el Gran Consejo mientras vuelve, lo que significa que tengo trabajo para ti _monstruo_.

La cara de Sakura se encendió de rojo y le dedicó a su hermano una mirada de indignación, era como el berrinche de una niña pequeña.

— ¡Deja de decirme monstruo!

Sacó de su bolsillo un sobre blanco, lo puso en la mesa y se enfiló a la puerta para irse.

— Lleva a tu _pupilo_ — esa palabra la dijo en tono sarcástico—, para ver si tiene lo que se necesita para esto.

No dejó tiempo para reclamaciones, simplemente se fue. Siendo sinceros, estaba algo molesto por el trato del hermano de Sakura, pero me contuve por cortesía hacia ella.

— Perdónalo, Li — pidió Sakura apenada — mi hermano a veces es un poco difícil. Traeré el libro para ponernos a trabajar enseguida.

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla para ir a la biblioteca. No era su culpa, lo sabía, así que traté de serenarme un poco dándole un sorbo a mi té.

— Touya siempre es así — me dijo Tomoyo al notar mi expresión —, no lo juzgues mal, ama a su hermana más de lo que a él le gusta admitir, es su tesoro más preciado en la vida.

— Jamás le haría daño a ella — contesté—, al contrario, tiene la habilidad de sacar mi instinto protector inexplicablemente, además le estoy muy agradecido por mostrarme este mundo.

— No es porque la vayas a dañar — sonrió —. Touya tiene la habilidad de ver más allá dentro de nosotros y es eso que acabas de decir es lo que le preocupa realmente.

— ¿El que la proteja? ¡Eso es algo bueno para ella!

— Pero no para él…

Ladeé mi cabeza un poco confundido ante ese comentario, Tomoyo podía llegar a ser una persona muy enigmática, como si dedujera muchas cosas con solo observar detenidamente nuestro comportamiento, sin embargo, esta vez no entendía del todo a Touya Kinomoto; si alguien apreciara a mis hermanas yo estaría muy agradecido, incluso me brindaría mucha tranquilidad. Abrí mi boca para refutar su comentario, pero Sakura apareció con el libro que habíamos intentado bajar.

— ¡Muy bien, Li! – dijo entusiasmada — Este libro habla sobre los fundamentos básicos de los elementos, lo dejaré a la mano para que lo estudies.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, al fin podía tomar con mis propias manos aquellos objetos que tanto me fascinaron. La encuadernación era rústica con detalles metálicos en los marcos y finos grabados en la piel que lo cubría. No pude evitar sonreír, lo abrí y las yemas de mis dedos palparon el pergamino antiguo por primera vez, una sensación de satisfacción hizo hormiguear mi cuerpo.

De pronto mi vista comenzó a distorsionarse, como si hubieran sacudido mis ojos; algunos de los símbolos extraños que veía comenzaban a cambiar de forma una y otra vez, pasando a ser letras de nuestro alfabeto y luego símbolos de nuevo. Hice una mueca de incomodidad, suponía que los dos golpes en mi cabeza estaban surtiendo efecto.

— Tranquilo — me dijo Sakura mientras ponía su mano en mi espalda —, ¿están cambiando los símbolos, no es así?

Asentí al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos para descansar, ¿cómo sabía ella eso?

— Verás, Li — comenzó —, los libros no están en idiomas ilegibles, los libros solo se comparten a quienes están destinados a leerlos, a quienes lo merecen siempre y cuando sea su debido tiempo. Podrás leerlos mejor mientras avances en tu entrenamiento. Por ahora relájate, esto es un proceso.

Suspiré un poco agobiado.

— ¡Además es tiempo de ir al templo! —reveló feliz.

Le dediqué una mirada de desconcierto, ¿Templo? ¿A estas horas?

— ¡Son casi las diez de la noche!

— Es el momento perfecto de ir, no hay nadie — dijo bromeando —. ¡Vamos al tren!

-No. Esta vez conduciré y no acepto discusiones.

No la dejé hablar, la tome del brazo y la jale hacia la puerta. La verdad era que mi estómago no soportaría más esos vaivenes locos de teletransportarse o lo que sea que ella hiciera, además tenía muchas ganas de manejar.

— ¡Tu espada! — me recordó antes de que la empujara hacia afuera.

Me metí y tomé la espada, Tomoyo me pasó una tela de seda para envolverla.

— ¡Vuelvan pronto! — nos dijo cuando salimos.

La volví a tomar del brazo, dirigiéndola a hacia el lugar donde había dejado el auto. Miré hacia ella notando que tenía una expresión que era una mezcla entre la sorpresa y la diversión.

— ¿Qué te divierte tanto? —pregunté intrigado.

— Pues…-dudó un momento —de pronto estás muy decidido.

— Yo también tengo mis métodos de viaje — reclamé y ella rio.

Agradecí que mi coche estaba intacto, era un Nissan GTR negro que apreciaba más que cualquier otra cosa, ella lo miró con asombro. Al subirnos encendí la radio para escuchar música a volumen moderado.

— ¿A qué templo se supone que vamos? —pregunté mientras manejaba- No sé de ninguno cerca.

— Iremos a la ciudad de Tomoeda —me indicó—, ahí está el templo Tsukimine.

—Eso está como a cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí, ¿cierto?

—Si, así que me toca poner la música.

—Jamás, mi auto mis reglas.

Debí suponer cómo terminaría aquella batalla, un par de canciones mías y ella se adueñó del estéreo al primer descuido; yo hacía sonidos guturales de indignación cada que ponía una de esas canciones pop de chicas, pero eso no le importaba, incluso si podía las cantaba en voz alta.

Cuando vi la entrada al templo, agradecí enormemente que terminara la tortura auditiva a la que me había impuesto. Aparqué el auto en la entrada y nos bajamos al mismo tiempo.

— Este es el lugar más tranquilo de la tierra, — comentó — extraño venir aquí seguido.

Se encaminó hacia adentro del templo, mientras yo la seguía justo detrás. Había algo en lo que tenía razón, el lugar era completamente pacífico, un viento rumiante hacía mover las hojas a un compás que producía un sonido completamente relajante. Me sorprendí de no encontrar a nadie mientras nos adentrábamos, busqué incluso en las edificaciones de madera pero todo estaba en completo silencio. El viento se tornó un poco más frio, de esos que son antesala a las lluvias.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie?- inquirí.

-Mi hermano arregló todo para que estuviéramos solos. Él trabajaba aquí, generalmente también funge como su centro de meditación y entrenamiento, pidió a los encargados que nos dejaran a solas para tratar su _problema_.

Fruncí el ceño – ¿Problema?

— Han ocurrido eventos extraños relacionados con el agua — explicó — inundaciones repentinas, lluvias que sólo ocurren aquí.

Lancé una mirada de reflejó a mi lado izquierdo, juraba que algo me había pasado por un costado con la rapidez de un rayo. Para mi sorpresa, una sensación me invadió con celeridad, era como sentir que algo no humano estaba cerca, un sentimiento completamente desconocido para mí.

— Siento… siento como una presencia — revelé preocupado.

—Yo también —me dijo—, bien Li, ya avanzas. Sígueme, iremos al lago.

Nos dirigimos a un largo corredor que daba a un lago, desenvolví la espada y la empuñé con mi mano derecha, temiendo que algo sucediera y, como si estuviéramos pensando lo mismo, Sakura sacó de su pecho la extraña llave que se convirtió en un báculo, al tiempo que un círculo con símbolos se iluminaba en el suelo.

El lago estaba calmo, un pequeño muelle servía para acercarse a ver mejor el fondo. Sakura y yo nos paramos en la orilla a ver si sucedía cualquier cosa, esa sensación de que algo estaba cerca no me abandonó en ningún momento.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — le pregunté.

Un gran cúmulo de agua brotó de aquel sitio con una fuerza inesperada, parecía una explosión de un geiser del parque Yellowstone. Sakura y yo retrocedimos al mismo tiempo en sincronía; eso se había elevado varios metros sobre el suelo comenzando a lanzar agua a todos lados, casi por instinto utilicé la espada para defenderme de algunos ataques, como si intentara cortarla pero funcionaba a medias.

— ¡Cuidado, Li! — gritó Sakura.

Yo no logré ver eso, un gran chorro de agua impactó mi lado izquierdo, mandándome a volar por los aires, está vez reaccioné y caí sobre mis dos pies. Justo después una cantidad muchísimo más grande de aquel elemento se precipitó hacía mí, me paré para tratar de evitar como pudiera que me diera y fue en ese instante cuando Sakura se posó delante mío, deteniendo el ataque con una fuerza invisible.

— ¡¿Estás bien?

—Li, debes ayudarme — me pidió.

— No tengo idea de qué hacer — contesté.

— Claro que sí, Li. Eres un _captor_ , escucha a tu interior, ¿qué dice la magia dentro de ti? Cierra tus ojos y siente su fuerza.

Dudé al inicio, pero terminé haciendo lo que me dijo. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, respirando con profundidad, tratando de encontrar esa fuerza en mi interior, los latidos de mi corazón acelerado retumbaban en mi pecho. "¿Cómo vences al agua?" me preguntó suavemente. Medité la pregunta como pude, el sentido de urgencia me estaba presionando para encontrar la magia.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo pensé: el fuego, necesitaba muchísimo fuego. Mi cuerpo se puso en sincronía, llame a alguna especie de energía que se acumuló en mis brazos, quería hacer un enorme fuego con desesperación. Abrí los ojos, empuñando mi espada hacia el frente y dándome cuenta con gran sorpresa que esta destellaba grandes llamaradas en su cuchilla.

— ¡A eso me refiero! — gritó contenta Sakura — ¡Es tu turno, Li!

La miré y supe de inmediato lo que quería decir, ella se quitó de entre el agua y yo, dejando que toda esa masa del vital líquido se abalanzara sobre mí, pero yo estaba listo. Di un golpe fuerte y certero, mi espada lanzó un fulgor intenso que acabó con la fuerza del agua y dejó únicamente un círculo humeante azul justo en el centro del lago. Sakura apuntó su bastón a aquella extraña figura y gritó la palabra " _seal_ ". Un orbe azul celeste vino flotando directamente a donde estábamos, siendo atrapado por ella.

— ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti! — exclamó llena de felicidad — Ahora estoy más segura que nunca que esto es tu destino.

Estaba en shock, ¿yo había hecho eso? No podía creer que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan inverosímil para mí en ese momento, no tenía sentido si apenas era un principiante. Su mano sobre mis hombros me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Li, es tu talento natural, lo juro por lo más sagrado.

Miles de preguntas se vinieron a mi mente, ¿cuánto tiempo había ignorado ese potencial?, ¿cuántas veces hice cosas increíbles y no me di cuenta? Ahora entendía que muchos de nosotros vivimos la vida en automático, somos reactivos a lo que pasa alrededor, sin percatarnos de cuanta magia vive dentro de nosotros esperando a ser descubierta y que nos acercará a vivir aventuras inesperadas.

Suspiré agotado, de un momento a otro sentí mucho cansancio y unas tremendas ganas de dormir, incluso bostecé sonoramente para sorpresa de Sakura.

— Utilizaste mucha magia —me comentó—, será mejor que te vayas a descansar.

Los dos nos dirigimos al sitio donde había aparcado mi auto, el viento seguía haciendo de las suyas con las hojas de los árboles y aquel sonido tan placentero aumentó mis ganas de ir a dormir. Pero algo me puso alerta, lo había sentido justo a nuestra derecha, para mi sorpresa ella también se percató de esa presencia extraña y miró a la misma dirección. Entre los árboles y a pesar de la noche, pudimos distinguir una silueta negra que parecía observarnos a la distancia; se movió un poco y de repente desapareció. Sakura estaba desconcertada.

— ¿Eso es magia también? — pregunté confundido.

— No. —respondió tajante Sakura— Nunca había visto algo parecido…

Me preocupé, intenté decirle que podíamos seguirlo, pero ella cambió su actitud y volvió a ser serena como siempre, diciendo que era mejor irse a descansar. Me encogí en hombros mientras llegábamos al auto. Cuando saqué las llaves de mi pantalón, Sakura me las quitó con rapidez.

— Yo conduciré —reveló.

Le dirigí una mirada de pocos amigos.

— Estoy bien, yo puedo hacerlo —bostecé —. Nunca nadie a puesto las manos sobre mi bebé. Da gracias que te dejé poner la música que quisieras.

— No puedes conducir —refutó —, ni siquiera creo que llegues despierto a Tokio, así que lo siento señor Li, esta vez las chicas conducen.

— ¿Sabes manejar estándar por lo menos? — pregunté molesto.

— Estás insultando a tu maestra Li, —respondió con seriedad— este bebé ronroneará en mis manos.

Discutimos alrededor de diez minutos más, pero el cansancio me venció eventualmente. Subí de mala gana al asiento de copiloto, crispado porque alguien más iba a manejar mi auto y eso era inconcebible, un sacrilegio. Para mi sorpresa e hiriendo mi orgullo, la chica sí sabía conducir y lo hacía muy bien, le di la espalda para seguir demostrando mi inconformidad, pero no le importó. Poco a poco mis ojos fueron cerrándose, las luces de la ciudad se convirtieron en pequeños puntos luminosos y me perdí en mis sueños.

La luz que impactaba mis ojos me hizo despertar de mala gana. Abrí mis párpados y me encontré con una habitación extraña, tenía un closet, un escritorio de madera oscura y mi futón. Me asusté al percatarme que ese no era mi cuarto, quien sabe dónde había amanecido. Vi con sorpresa que un cambio de ropa bien doblada me esperaba justo al lado, con mi celular encima junto de un extraño collar de hilo rojo y con una piedra esférica negra colgando. Encendí el aparato y además de tener muchas llamadas perdidas de Yamazaki y correos de varios clientes, había un mensaje de Sakura. Antes de abrirlo medité un momento sobre qué demonios tenía que hacer con mi empleo, en estas condiciones yo no era capaz de mantener las dos actividades con buenos resultados; me aterraba la idea de que mi madre se diera cuenta que no estaba haciendo mi carrera ejecutiva, ni siquiera tenía una buena excusa que ponerle, pero estaba más que decidido a seguir dentro de este mundo y dejar de una buena vez de vivir cumpliendo las expectativas de los demás. Tenía que idear un plan, contaba con una buena cantidad de fondos así que no habría problema para subsistir, pero estaba claro que debía encontrar una solución viable y pronto.

Abrí el mensaje de Sakura.

 _Li, espero hayas dormido bien, no te preocupes si lo haces más de lo normal porque necesitas recuperar fuerzas, así que COME, mi casa es tu casa, por lo tanto siéntete libre de tomar lo que sea. No estoy ahí, pero te veré en la plaza comercial Nakano a las 3:00, nos encontraremos con un amigo y deberás traer ese collar contigo. Si necesitas algo, Tomoyo estará en su taller._

 _P.D. Tu "bebé" está sano y salvo en el garaje._

Suspiré, ahí va de nuevo, otro día, otra aventura. Me levanté y miré por la ventana: la gente ya andaba por las calles haciendo compras, pasando de tienda en tienda haciendo al lugar muy animado debido al ajetreo cotidiano. Pero algo llamó mi atención, a cierta distancia donde estaban los demás locales comerciales, como queriéndose escabullir entre las personas había una figura extraña, negra igual que la noche anterior, imperceptible al parecer para los transeúntes pero yo estaba seguro de que me observaba; agudicé mi vista pero cuando se percató de que la miraba, desapareció ante mis ojos. No sabía a ciencia cierta que significaba aquello, pero por lógica y pensando en la expresión que tenía Sakura ayer, no era un buen augurio. Hice una mueca de preocupación ¿acaso Sakura estaba en problemas?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **De nuevo mil gracias por dejar su review, leo todos con mucho detalle y les agradezco de todo corazón todos su comentarios. Espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo, poco a poco nos acercamos a la acción :). Recuerden que todas sus opiniones son bienvenidas y me alientan para seguir con esta historia, ¡espero leerlos pronto!**

 **Silverwomen.**


	5. Caos mental

**Capítulo V: Caos mental.  
**

Recargué mi espalda en la banca, había llegado quince minutos antes al lugar donde Sakura me citó, estaba un poco exhausto aun, pero decidí hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejarla sola. Miré a la gente caminar frente a mí para matar el tiempo, la mayoría estaba buscando entre las ventanas de las tiendas algo o nada en particular, solo pasando un rato agradable ese sábado por la tarde. Debo admitir que me encontraba preocupado por la visión de esa extraña figura en la mañana, estaba dubitativo sobre si informar a Sakura o no, porque pensaba que yo podría investigar por mi cuenta y así protegerla de lo que fuera que significara eso, pero a la vez me llenaba de culpa el ocultarle algo cuando había sido tan transparente conmigo, jamás había conocido a una mujer con esa cualidad de ser tan amable con lo demás, que parecía solo darse cuenta de tu lado bueno, sin importarle lo otro. Suspiré frustrado, tenía que admitir además que mi poder era incipiente, algo de bajo nivel que necesitaba perfeccionar si es que tenía pretensiones de ser de ayuda.

ꟷ¡Eres muy puntual, Li!ꟷ dijo una voz frente a mí.

Sakura me miraba inocentemente con esos ojos esmeralda suyos, no pude evitar sonrojarme, musité un "hola" apresuradamente y ella rio.

ꟷ La persona que te quiero presentar está por llegar, es igual de puntual que tú.

No dije nada, en realidad me molestaba tener que decidir estas cosas pues yo no era de esa clase de persona que ocultaba detalles, pero me preocupaba hacerla sentir triste, simplemente no soportaba la idea. Ella notó mi estado de ánimo, así que simplemente se limitó a sentarse junto a mí.

ꟷ Buenas tardes ꟷsaludó cordialmente una voz masculinaꟷ, siempre es lindo verte pequeña Sakura.

Un hombre de cabellos grises y de mirada amable se posó frente a nosotros. Sakura se alegró muchísimo de verlo.

ꟷ Gracias por venir, Yukito ꟷ dijoꟷ, mira él es mi aprendiz, Li Syaoran.

Él se presentó amablemente conmigo haciéndome una reverencia a la que yo correspondí de la misma manera, la verdad se notaba como un tipo agradable. Percibí a Sakura más animada de lo normal, pero curiosamente eso no me entusiasmó, sentí una punzada en el estómago que no lograba identificar, probablemente era por mi dilema… Sí, eso debía ser.

ꟷ Li, ꟷcomenzó Sakuraꟷ Yukito es periodista y guardián del Gran Consejo, se dedica a observar cualquier comportamiento raro que pase en la ciudad y alrededores, además es una persona muy querida en mi familia, casi parte de ella.

ꟷ Y es por eso que los he citado aquí ꟷ reveló Yukito ꟷ creo que encontré algo extraño y estoy seguro que les interesará.

La oficina de Tsukishiro estaba cerca del centro comercial donde nos encontramos. Sakura y él caminaban juntos delante de mí mientras yo me mantuve a cierta distancia para darles algo de privacidad. Dentro mío me sentía realmente incómodo, no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero había algo en el ambiente que no me dejaba estar tranquilo; por alguna razón necesitaba escuchar música y relajarme, pero consideré una falta de respeto usar mis audífonos si venía acompañado. Noté la mirada de reojo que me dirigía Sakura, ella se detuvo poniéndose frente a mí.

-Algo anda mal contigo-comentó-, ¿te sientes mal?, podemos regresar.

-No me pasa nada -respondí sin muchas ganas-, solo estoy un poco agotado, pero nada de que preocuparse.

No la convencí, de eso estaba seguro, pero tampoco ella se atrevió a parar con el plan de hoy. Caminamos por algunos minutos más, de vez en cuando Sakura me observaba pero yo trataba de ignorarla. Las oficinas del "Tokio Herald" era un edificio de al menos cinco pisos con grandes ventanales, sabía que era un periódico local importante. Tsukishiro nos guio al elevador, presionando el botón del cuarto piso, me crucé de brazos mientras los escuchaba conversar sin poner mucha atención a lo que decían. Cuando llegamos me percaté de que era una gran oficina llena de escritorios pero sin cubículos, supuse que para mejorar la comunicación entre todos. Al llegar al escritorio que le pertenecía, él sacó de un cajón unas fotografías y un documento impreso. Las fotos eran del piso de algún bosque, dónde el suelo parecía formar un extraño remolino.

ꟷ Me las enviaron unos estudiantes de secundaria ꟷ explicóꟷ, estaban dando un paseo en el parque y de pronto les pasó eso, como si la tierra se los quisiera tragar.

Sakura analizó las imágenes con detenimiento.

ꟷ Sin temor a equivocarme, eso es magia.

ꟷ Sakura ꟷ la llamó Yukitoꟷ, mi otra identidad quiere ir contigo.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa porque en ese instante no sabía a qué se refería, pero Sakura no parecía extrañada con eso.

ꟷ Vamos entonces ꟷ dijo ella.

Los tres nos pusimos en marcha, Yukito insistió en llevarnos en su auto debido a que era un parque cercano, pero no lo suficiente para irnos caminando. Me fui en la parte trasera porque vi que mi actitud no mejoraba para nada, por eso agradecí el haber tomado ese asiento donde podía permanecer en completo silencio. Cuando llegamos al parque nos bajamos, adentrándonos en el bosque que rodeaba el sitio el cual poseía una extensión considerable. No estaba prestando mucha atención a mi alrededor, más bien me encontraba actuando en automático cuando esa luz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Frente a mí, Yukito Tsukishiro extendía un par de enormes alas que lo envolvieron en una luz brillante, después se abrieron revelando a un hombre de largos cabellos blancos, vestimenta extraña y ojos felinos de color azul. Me quedé petrificado ante lo que acababa de presencia, Sakura no se inmutó si quiera, solo saludó amablemente a aquel enigmático personaje.

ꟷTranquilo, Liꟷ me dijoꟷ, él es Yue, guardián que nos vigila a mí y a mi hermano.

A diferencia de la amabilidad de Yukito, Yue era más enigmático y taciturno, no me saludó, solo me observaba con cierta cautela.

ꟷHay una presencia mágica extraña en este lugar ꟷle dijo Yue calmadamenteꟷ, debes tener cuidado.

Yo la sentí, igual que la otra vez, algo no humano merodeando por ahí en la profundidad del bosque. Un viento raro comenzó a soplar fuertemente, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta inmediatamente, vi que Yue también adoptó una posición defensiva.

ꟷ Li, saca el collar que te dejé- me pidió Sakuraꟷ, sostenlo frente a ti y desea con todas tus fuerzas que sea una espada.

Me desconcertó su orden, pero la seguí. Tome el collar que estaba colgado de mi cuello y lo puse frente a mí, deseando se convirtiera en la espada que había elegido como reliquia, y así lo hizo.

La tierra comenzó a moverse súbitamente haciendo que Sakura y yo tambaleáramos casi perdiendo el equilibro, en el suelo frente a nosotros se formó un inmenso remolino de lo que parecía arena oscura. Yue se posó defensivo frente a Sakura mientras la arena giraba más y más en descontrol, saliendo disparada contra el guardián que ya la esperaba, formando una especie de escudo de luz para amortiguar el golpe. Yo me acerqué más a ellos, forzando a mi mente a brindarme una solución rápida al asunto; pensé en lanzar agua como una buena opción, intenté concentrarme con todo el esfuerzo en invocar una fuerza suficiente para generar la magia que necesitaba para enfrentar la amenaza, pero fui incapaz de hacerlo, el agua que se formaba con mi espada era imposible de dirigir, eran borbotones de líquido descontrolado que me fue imposible controlar adecuadamente.

ꟷ ¡Cálmate, Li! ꟷme gritó Sakura ꟷ ¡Solo intenta concentrarte!

En verdad lo deseaba, pero no me respondía el poder que intentaba crear, al contrario, solo comencé a frustrarme más y más, hasta que lancé un "maldita sea" lleno de impotencia.

ꟷ ¡Ten cuidado! ꟷ gritó Yue para llamar mi atención.

Otra vez no me había dado cuenta y el remolino incontrolable de arena me alcanzó, mi cuerpo fue tragado por una vorágine salvaje donde yo estaba perdiendo el sentido de realidad, intentando clavar mi espada en donde fuera para poder salir de ahí, poco a poco mi respiración se iba limitando hasta que no podía hacerlo más. Mi consciencia estaba luchando por no perderse mientras mi cuerpo daba los más desesperados reflejos para salvarse de aquella magia salvaje, donde poco a poco yo iba perdiendo la batalla. Después todo se volvió frio, mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil mientras una gélida sensación invadía todos mis sentidos. Sentía muchos golpes alrededor que intentaban con rapidez llegar a donde me encontraba, cuando de pronto una mano fuerte logró sacarme de aquel apuro, jalándome con una fuerza sobre humana, di una bocanada de aire, sintiéndome aliviado por poder respirar de nuevo. Poco a poco fui recuperándome del shock que había pasado, mirando confundido alrededor, solo para darme cuenta que fue Sakura quien se había encargado de la situación, congelando el remolino para inmovilizarlo y Yue me había sacado con del hielo.

ꟷ ¿Li estás bien? ¡Háblame por favor! ꟷ me pidió con desesperación Sakura.

Yo solo asentí, mi respiración agitada iba calmándose paulatinamente. Me llené de ira e impotencia, ¿cómo pretendía ayudar a Sakura siendo tan débil?, cerré mis puños, conteniendo toda esa marea de sentimientos. Yue se paró frente a mi.

ꟷ Debes controlar tus emociones para usar magia, sino el resultado será caótico ꟷme dijo.

Sus palabras no me ayudaron, en ese momento no era lo que quería escuchar. Me levanté molesto sin decirle nada, caminando hacia donde creí estaba la salida, una preocupada Sakura me siguió, pero no la miré, solo necesitaba salir de ahí. Para colmo de mis males juraba haber vuelto a ver una de esas extrañas figuras a la distancia, moviéndose entre la oscuridad. Gruñí frustrado, iracundo.

La mano de Sakura sujetó mi brazo con fuerza.

ꟷ Li, por favor cálmate ꟷ me pidió Sakura con suavidadꟷ, esto es normal, recuerda que aun estás aprendiendo, me siento terrible de haberte puesto en peligro, yo…

Retire mi brazo bruscamente.

ꟷ ¡Déjame en paz, tu no entiendes nada! ꟷ le reclame de forma grosera.

Ella se quedó ahí pasmada, mirándome como si no diera crédito a mis palabras. No me detuve, seguí caminando cada vez más rápido para poder salir de una vez por todas de ese maldito lugar, en ese instante no me importó dejarla sola, ya tenía a Yue y él era mucho más capaz que yo para protegerla. Estando ya en la calle tomé el primer taxi que vi, notando que el conductor no me quitaba la vista de encima debido a mi aspecto sucio y enojado, pero me importo un comino, yo solo quería llegar a mi apartamento lo más rápido posible.

Cuando abrí la puerta y encendí la luz me vino un sobrecogedor sentimiento de culpa, la había dejado en medio de la nada, no sola, pero si me comporté de la manera más grosera posible y así no era yo, pero ¿qué debía hacer?, algo mano la estaba siguiendo y yo no era capaz de luchar ni siquiera con un montón de ridícula arena. Me metí en la ducha para saber si un poco de agua calmaba mis emociones, pero no lo hizo. Decidí entonces salir antes de que mi situación empeorara.

Hacía algo de tiempo Yamazaki vino a visitarme y como nos aburrimos decidimos ir a un bar que le había recomendado, tenía una temática parecida a los que salen en las películas americanas, de esos que tienen mesas de billar en medio y casi siempre están junto a parajes en las carreteras, además para mi suerte solo me quedaba a quince minutos de ahí. Caminé sin prisa alguna, sin sentir nada mientras daba pasos por el asfalto; revisé mi celular, pero estaba con la pantalla completamente estrellada convirtiéndolo en un cacharro inservible, suspiré, vaya día de mala suerte.

El bar estaba medianamente concurrido, con grupos de amigos esparcidos por el lugar, unos jugando billar y otros divirtiéndose en las mesas, los ignoré para dirigirme a la barra en completo silencio, evitando el contacto visual con todos. Para mi alivio la música era una compilación de slow blues, perfecto para la ocasión, pedí un Whisky doble en las rocas sin dudarlo.

Cuando llevaba el tercer Whisky doble sentí como alguien se acercó a mí, pero no me inmuté, solo seguí bebiendo en silencio ignorado todo, aquella persona se sentó junto a mí y distinguí que pidió lo mismo que yo. Elevé mi vista para encontrarme con Yukito Tsukishiro mirándome tranquilamente.

ꟷ Algo me decía que estabas por aquíꟷ me dijo sonriendoꟷ, ¿por qué has huido?

ꟷ De todas formas no me necesitabanꟷ contesté amargamente.

ꟷ Yue tal vez no, pero Sakura… es diferente.

ꟷ Le estoy haciendo un favor, a final de cuentas no le quito nada.

ꟷEstoy seguro ꟷcomentó serioꟷ que tú no eres así de egoísta.

No le respondí, sólo di un gran trago a mi bebida y pedí otra igual.

ꟷ Cuando se comparte una experiencia así con alguien ꟷcontinuó diciendo ante mi nula respuestaꟷ, es imposible pensar que no se ha marcado la vida de esa persona, más las vidas de ustedes dos, que están enlazadas por algo mucho más fuerte de lo que creen.

ꟷ¿Y qué es eso más fuerte? ꟷ pregunté con un tono entre la incredulidad y la ironía.

ꟷ Su destino, verás Li, en este mundo y más en el mágico, la fuerza que tiene el destino es uno de los poderes más fuertes que hay, pero a la vez es el más incomprendido de todos. No te has preguntado el porqué de la conexión entre ustedes dos, esa cualidad es especial que los hace tan cercanos sin haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos, mucha gente comparte su vida con otra y jamás logra conseguir algo igual.

En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, Sakura sacaba cosas en mi que yo no entendía, yo era un libro abierto para ella sin quererlo, con una sola mirada suya bastaba para que yo fuera quien realmente era, sin máscaras, sin pretensiones. Había atesorado experiencias mucho más profundas a su lado que cualquier otra a lo largo de mi vida.

De pronto me sentí idiota, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero tenía una razón extra.

ꟷYo no sirvo para protegerla ꟷme sinceréꟷ, ni siquiera soy capaz de decirle la verdad solo para no herirla.

ꟷ¿A qué verdad te refieres? ꟷinquirió con interés.

ꟷHay algo siguiéndolaꟷsoltéꟷ, no sé que son, pero son figuras oscuras cerca de ella.

Yukito adoptó una expresión pensativa, mientras yo daba otro sorbo a mi whisky.

ꟷEstoy seguro de que es algo malo ꟷdijeꟷ, no sé si decírselo porque sé que se preocupará y yo no estaré a la altura para ayudarla.

ꟷNo te negaré que eso no es buenoꟷ admitió Yukitoꟷ, pero ella necesita saberlo.

ꟷLa otra noche ella los vio, pero minimizó las cosas, sin embargo estoy convencido de que si le digo que los he seguido viendo se preocupará.

ꟷDebes decírselo, este es el mundo de la magia, los peligros son inherentes por obvias razonesꟷ dijo Yukito con decisiónꟷ, tomando esa actitud no la ayudas, además te olvidas que Sakura es una chica muy fuerte, que aunque te cueste creerlo está sumamente preocupada por ti. Si deseas ayudarla debes estar a su lado, te necesita ahora más que nunca.

Suspiré frustrado, él tenía razón, yo me había estado ahogando en un vaso de agua todo este tiempo.

-La razón por la que tu magia no funcionó esta noche es porque tu mente estaba en total caos, eso provoca que la magia no funcione o lo haga en maneras oscuras y es sumamente peligroso. Esa clase de caos solo trae desgracias a este mundo, gracias deseos oscuros mezclados con caos se han formado terribles cosas en este mundo, ten cuidado.

Asentí, aceptando el consejo que él me daba mientras sacaba de mi bolsa unos cuantos yenes para pagar la cuenta, incluido el trago de él.

ꟷ Iré a dormir ꟷ le dije.

Me di la vuelta para irme, pero él me llamó.

ꟷTe daré otro consejo ꟷ me dijo sonriendo ꟷ, si tu te sinceras acerca de lo que sientes, será más fácil alcanzar tus metas, en todos los sentidos. Todos tus problemas de esta noche iniciaron por un sentimiento mal comprendido.

Hice una mueca de desconcierto, no había entendido bien lo que quería decir y tenía suficiente alcohol en la sangre como para saber que no lo comprendería en ese momento.

ꟷ Buenas noches, Li ꟷse despidió.

Seguí mi camino hacia la salida, para mi mala suerte había comenzado a llover desde hacía un rato a juzgar por el suelo mojado, era una de esas lluvias constantes que no para hasta el amanecer. De todas formas decidí caminar, tal vez la lluvia me ayudaría a aclarar las cosas.

Caminé en silencio, solo dejándome llevar por la cadencia de mis pasos, no tenía interés de pensar mucho porque sabía que yo había armado sin querer todo ese lío y que necesitaba disculparme con ella, aunque me incomodaba la idea de imaginarme lo molesta que estaría en este momento después de semejante desplante. Sin darme cuenta llegué a la entrada de mi edificio, alguien me esperaba en medio de esa lluvia con una curiosa sombrilla amarilla.

Sakura estaba parada en la entrada, bajo aquella fría lluvia solo protegida por el paraguas y una chaqueta ligera color naranja, ni siquiera llevaba el calzado adecuado y sus tenis estaban empapados. Me miró con un dejo de tristeza, pero no dijo nada.

ꟷ ¡Estás loca! ꟷla reprendíꟷ ¡Te vas a enfermar!

Intenté torpemente quitarme la chaqueta pero recordé lo obvio, yo estaba en peor estado que ella. Siguió sin decirme nada, fue en ese momento cuando supe que la había herido de nuevo.

ꟷNo quise molestarte ꟷdijo al fin en tono bajoꟷ, solo quería saber que estabas bien.

Vi su intención de irse pero la tome de su suéter antes de que se diera la vuelta.

-Oye… -comencé- La verdad yo…

No tenía ni idea de que decirle, pero gracias al whisky estaba un poco envalentonado.

ꟷ¿Podrías perdonarme? ꟷpedí al finꟷ, fui bastante grosero contigo y esa no era mi intención, simplemente me aterra la idea de no poder protegerte, de no ser de ayuda.

Su expresión de sorpresa se me hizo curiosa, la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver volvió a su rostro.

ꟷ Sabes que si ꟷme dijo alegre de nuevoꟷ, pero eso te costará en tu entrenamiento.

ꟷHaré lo que tu me pidas ꟷsonreí al finꟷ, siempre y cuando entremos porque te estás empapando.

ꟷ Mira quien lo dice.

Me daba cuenta que Sakura confiaba en las personas con facilidad, cualquier otra chica se hubiese reusado a perdonar a alguien después de hacer lo que hice, pero ella no, simplemente era diferente y eso me preocupaba, no podía dejar que alguien le hiciera daño, no me lo iba a permitir jamás, así estuviera mi vida en juego.

ꟷSakura ꟷcomencéꟷ, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Supo que mi seriedad no era para darle una buena noticia, a juzgar por la expresión seria de su rostro.

ꟷ Existe algo extraño siguiéndote, no se que son ni que quieran, pero los he visto varias veces cerca de donde estás tú. Es lo que vimos en el templo la otra noche.

Sakura dibujó una mediana sonrisa en su expresión, bajó un poco la mirada.

ꟷYa los había vistoꟷ-revelóꟷ, pero al igual que tú no quería preocuparte, no es algo bueno Li, en definitiva no lo es, pero también estoy segura de que no es algo imposible de resolver y que con el tiempo averiguaremos que son esas cosas, solo estemos alertas ¿sí?

La tome de los hombros, haciendo que me mirara.

ꟷSiempre estaré ahí para protegerte ꟷdeclaré con la mayor sinceridadꟷ, no lo olvides.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa mágica de agradecimiento.

ꟷEn el fondo estoy segura de que, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Esa noche, mientras ella dormía tranquila en mi cuarto y yo en el sofá de la sala, me prometí a mi mismo que pasara lo que pasara, fuera lo que fuera que viniera en el fututo, me haría lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla. Tal vez, después de todo, eso era mi destino.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les agrede este nuevo capítulo, pobre Syaoran creo que la pasó un poco mal. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le brindan a este fanfic, espero leerlos pronto.**

 **Silverwomen**


	6. El mago y el guardián

**Capítulo VI: El mago y el guardián.**

Me estiré en la silla plácidamente y sentí como mis huesos se acomodaron, el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana mientras que en la pantalla de mi computadora aparecían estadísticas favorables a mi nuevo proyecto. Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde el incidente con Sakura, debo decir que ella cumplió su promesa en grande, el entrenamiento en el que he estado desde entonces ha sido riguroso tanto en la parte física y mental; medité más en este tiempo que toda mi vida junta, y eso que era una práctica más o menos regular en mi rutina, ahora me había vuelto más consciente de las energías que andan merodeando a nuestro alrededor, algunas de una pureza extraordinaria y otras corruptas de deseos frustrados que terminan eventualmente en desastre. Estoy completamente comprometido en esto, además, para mi fortuna decidí invertir algo de mi capital y está dando frutos, gracias a los consejos de Tomoyo Daidouji, quien además resultó con una excelente visión para los negocios, eso era de esperarse al encargarse de la división de modas del conglomerado Daidouji.

Con tantas cosas en mente mi estómago gruñó en protesta por mi mal hábito de olvidar cenar, haciendo memoria no probaba alimento desde las tres de la tarde así que era obvio aquel reflejo corporal, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina. Me mudé a la casa de Sakura, no sin antes acordar un pago simbólico por el arrendamiento de un cuarto, me costó convencerla pero al final accedió (tenía que ganarle por lo menos una jugada), resultaba que la casa de Sakura era más amplia de lo que parecía en realidad, la parte de la tienda y la biblioteca era en verdad la parte trasera de su casa y lo demás daba hasta la siguiente calle.

Bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, mi habitación había sido un ático con anterioridad, así que estaba de alguna manera en el tercer piso de la edificación mientras que Sakura dormía en el segundo, traté de no despertarla. Ya en la primera planta me dirigí a la cocina, no sin antes percatarme de una luz que provenía del patio lateral, me asomé por la ventana y vi a Sakura sentada frente a un altar de madera. No quería molestarla, pero al final la curiosidad acabó conmigo y salí a ver que hacía.

ꟷBuenas nochesꟷ saludé.

ꟷ Buenas noches Li, veo que sigues despierto, ꟷ contestó tranquilamente, al tiempo que encendía un incienso y lo colocaba frente al marco de una vieja fotografíaꟷ, espero no haberte molestado.

ꟷ Para nada, ¿qué es lo que haces?

ꟷ Veras… ꟷhizo una pausaꟷ Este es altar que siempre tengo para mi madre, ella murió cuando yo solo tenía tres años y acostumbramos a dejarle una ofrenda aquí, sin importar si es día especial o no.

Me puse en cuclillas para ver mejor la foto, encontrándome con una bella mujer de tes blanca y los mismos ojos que Sakura.

ꟷTu madre era una mujer muy hermosaꟷ admití.

-No solo físicamente, mi padre siempre me decía que estaba llena de bondad, aunque a veces era un poco atolondrada.

Sakura sonrió ante esa memoria, pero pude notar un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, sentí pena por ella, pero sabía que aquello era muy personal y que hasta ese punto era un reacción bastante normal.

ꟷTampoco conocí a mi padre ꟷle reveléꟷ, murió también cuando yo era muy pequeño.

Ella me miró de forma comprensiva.

ꟷ Debió ser duro ꟷdijo.

ꟷ Un poco, pero siempre puedes dar lo mejor de ti para honrar su memoria, además creo que de algún modo estaría orgulloso, al igual que juraría que lo está tu madre de ti… ꟷme dedicó una mirada muy gentil, al tiempo que yo bostezabaꟷ. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, supongo mañana me esperas con la misma "tortura habitual".

ꟷ Como es costumbre y no debe perderse ꟷrio.

Sakura se despidió de su madre, siguiéndome para adentro de la casa. Antes de acostarme a dormir eché un vistazo por la ventana, buscando alguna entidad negra en la oscuridad; era un hábito que había adquirido como método de vigilancia, pero esas cosas generalmente sólo aparecían en nuestras aventuras de _captors_ , como la vez que atrapamos magia en un edificio abandonado donde entrabas a una puerta en el último piso y salías a la calle; en esa ocasión los vi observando desde las azoteas lejanas. También cuando usé por primera vez la energía del rayo para apaciguar un jardín donde todas las plantas se movían en la noche, recuerdo que me percaté de su presencia cuando miré a una ventana de un edificio cercano. Lo curioso de todo era que jamás se acercaban, solo acechaban desde la distancia como testigos silenciosos de cada uno de nuestros peculiares "trabajos". Sakura había evitado contárselo a su hermano ahora que estaba lleno de trabajo en ausencia de su padre dentro del Gran Consejo, pero me prometió que cuando este regresara hablaría con ellos para mayor tranquilidad de nosotros, mientras tanto Yue, Yukito y yo permanecíamos alerta ante cualquier circunstancia.

Me dio gusto no ver nada, así que me acosté, no sin antes ser invadido por una preocupación más, ¿cuándo acabaría esto? ¿Tendría esta etapa de mi vida algún final? Estaba tan acostumbrado ahora a llevar esta dinámica diaria que me aterrorizó el pensar que algún día tendríamos que tomar caminos distintos, eso no me gustaba para nada, porque, para mi mala o buena suerte, estaba tan encariñado con ella que la sola idea de volver a ser el de antes me daba pánico.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano, tomé una ducha muy fría, me puse un pants negro junto con una playera blanca y me fui a meditar al patio antes de empezar a practicar mi magia junto con Sakura. El ruido de un auto aparcando en la entrada principal me sacó de mis pensamientos, me asomé con curiosidad para ver quien había llegado y para mi asombro vi un taxi detenido en la calle. Un hombre joven de cabellos azul oscuros, con gafas y muy bien vestido descendió del vehículo, llevando un gran ramo de flores multicolor en su mano, al tiempo que el chofer lo ayudaba a bajar equipaje. Ladee la cabeza confundido porque jamás lo había visto antes, tal vez se había equivocado de dirección, así que me acerqué para saludarlo cuando el chillido de emoción de Sakura me asustó.

ꟷ ¡Eriol! ꟷ gritó entusiasmadaꟷ ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

ꟷ Espero no importunar con mi visita ꟷdijo en tono educadoꟷ, tenía muchos deseos de verte.

El hombre se acercó a ella, dándole de manera galante las flores haciendo que rostro de Sakura se tornara rojizo ante el obsequio, y para mi sorpresa, tomó su mano y la besó. Me sentí extremadamente malhumorado de un instante a otro que hasta me sorprendí, toda la meditación se había ido a la basura en menos de un segundo ya que aquella escena me causó un gran disgusto. Empecé a caminar con pasos sonoros, algo característico en mí cuando me ponía de mal humor pero Sakura ignoró olímpicamente esto y decidió presentarnos.

ꟷ Eriol, este es Li, le estoy enseñando a ser un _captor_.

Él me dirigió una mirada pacífica y sonriendo me hizo una reverencia.

ꟷ Un placer conocerte, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Obligadamente devolví la reverencia, solo por no ser grosero con él, pero no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de saludarlo.

ꟷ Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Eriolꟷ saludó Tomoyo, quien había salido a la puerta principal ꟷ, como siempre vienes a hacer las cosas más interesantes por aquí – le dijo mientras me miraba de reojo.

¡Genial! Ahora hasta ella se unía al club de fans del tipo. Generalmente la gente no me desagradaba tan fácilmente, pero es que este sujeto tenía algo que no me terminaba de convencer, su presencia hacía que los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

ꟷ Debes estar exhaustoꟷ le dijo Sakuraꟷ te prepararemos algo para que desayunes y después será mejor que duermas, ¿dónde te quedarás?

ꟷNo quisiera ser una molestia ꟷdijo tranquilo, aunque para mi ya lo eraꟷ, lo mejor será que me quede en un hotel.

ꟷPara nada – objetó Sakuraꟷ quédate en la habitación que era de mi hermano, la que está junto a la mía.

Apreté mis puños al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada asesina a la nuca del tal Eriol, por alguna razón sentí que se percató de eso.

ꟷ¿Estás segura de que _nadie_ se molestará con eso? ꟷ preguntó haciendo un raro énfasis cuando dijo "nadie".

ꟷ Por supuesto que no, Li está durmiendo en el ático así que no habrá problema.

Tomoyo insistió en cocinar el desayuno, prácticamente arrastrándome con ella hacia la cocina para ayudarla. Me dio varios tomates para que los rebanara mientras que en el comedor Sakura y el sujeto parecían divertirse charlando amenamente, soltando algunas risas de vez en cuando.

ꟷ Sakura está tan sonriente el día de hoyꟷ comentó Tomoyo como si nadaꟷ, fue una gran sorpresa que Eriol llegara.

ꟷPues yo la veo igualꟷ dije secamente, mientras rebanaba con cierta fuerza los pobres tomatesꟷ, ¿ese sujeto es familiar de Sakura?

ꟷNo exactamente, pero si están relacionados al antiguo Mago Clow.

Dejé de partir para mirarla.

ꟷ¿Ese tipo también está relacionado con el Mago Clow? Sakura me explicó que ese mago fue uno de los más poderosos de toda la historia.

ꟷSí, tanto el padre de Sakura, como Eriol y ella misma comparten la herencia de los poderes de Clow, esto hace a Eriol un mago muy poderoso y con mucho talento.

No le dije nada, solo seguí partiendo los tomates. Me preguntaba qué tan poderoso podía llegar a ser ese tal Hiraguizawa, a pesar de que mi exhaustivo entrenamiento seguía siendo un novato en todo esto, pero eso no me impidió sentir un gran halo de poder alrededor del tipo, por lo tanto deduje que era poderoso, no había duda.

ꟷ Sabes ꟷcontinuó Tomoyoꟷ, incluso en este mundo se tienen ciertas reglas entre familias, las de mayor poderío suelen buscar la forma de emparentarse, pero el padre de Sakura ama mucho a su hija y jamás la sometería a algo así, porque cuando ella era pequeña se pensó en la idea de comprometerlos y…

La hoja del cuchillo dio un certero golpe a mi dedo índice provocándole una cortada de tamaño considerable, gruñí sonoramente, enojado por ver la sangre bajando rápidamente por mi mano.

ꟷ ¡Maldición! ꟷ grité frustrado.

Tomoyo trajo con rapidez algo de papel de cocina que envolvió delicadamente en mi dedo para detener momentáneamente el sangrado, se lo agradecí, pero lo que más raro se me hacía era verla ligeramente divertida con mi accidente. Sakura entró en la cocina un poco asustada.

ꟷ ¡¿Qué pasa Li?! – me preguntó preocupada.

ꟷ No te preocupes, Sakura ꟷle dijo tomoyo ꟷle pondré unas banditas y todo listo.

Hiraguizawa también entró en la cocina, mirando mi dedo con cierta preocupación.

ꟷSakura, de verdad me gustaría que no prepararan nada, quisiera invitarlos por ser un día especial, ¿aun venden el delicioso ramen aquí cerca?, Li podría acompañarme e ir por el.

Realmente no me esperaba esa petición por parte de Hiraguizawa después de la actitud que tuve con él, no quería acompañarlo pero no tuve opción, Sakura amaba la comida de ese lugar.

Salimos de la casa en dirección al restaurante completamente en silencio, él caminaba ligeramente delante mío mientras yo buscaba en qué entretener mi mente para hacer el viaje más corto, cuando llegamos al restaurante de Ramen ordenamos y nos sentamos en una mesa; vaya situación tan incómoda en la que me había metido.

ꟷ ¿Acaso te he ofendido en algo? ꟷ me preguntó volviéndose hacia míꟷ, me miras como si fuera una amenaza.

Omití decir algo, solo negué con la cabeza.

ꟷ Ciertamente eso me alegra ꟷme dijo sonriendo.

Dibujé una expresión de confusión en mi rostro.

ꟷ ¿A qué te refieres? ꟷinquirí.

ꟷ Bien, no me ando con rodeos Li ꟷcomenzó mientras bebía su te helado-, Sakura es una persona sumamente especial para mí…

ꟷNo sólo para ti ꟷinterrumpí instintivamente.

Él sonrió – Es por eso que me alegra, yo he venido a Japón solo por una razón. – me miró expectante, pero yo no cambié mi expresión de seriedadꟷ Gracias a la adivinación noté que algo no anda bien, vi en el futuro de Sakura que una gran dificultad se avecinaba.

Esa revelación hizo que se me revolviera el estómago, mis mayores temores comenzaron a volverse realidad en un instante inesperado, me preguntaba si Hiraguizawa sabía algo sobre las sombras extrañas.

ꟷ Curiosamente Li, ꟷcontinuóꟷ a pesar de que lo que se aproxima no es nada bueno y causará gran sufrimiento, también vi a alguien aparecer en su vida, un _ángel guardián_ , si así quieres llamarlo, alguien destinado a cruzarse en su camino que le ayudará a vencer las dificultades cercanas. Dadas las circunstancias, estoy completamente seguro de que ese eres tú.

ꟷ No estoy entendiendo bien…

ꟷ Las cartas mostraron que Sakura no atravesará sola todo este problema que se le viene, alguien llegó a su vida para estar ahí cuando esto pase, y resulta que tu coincides en todo eso, pero debo decirte que habrá que sacrificar algo muy importante para poder salir de esta... Hay una entidad poderosa metida en este asunto, pero me fue imposible averiguar quién era o cuales son sus intenciones, solo sé que Sakura estaría involucrada.

Me quedé ahí sentado, impactado, mirándolo sin dar crédito a las palabras que salían de su boca, su expresión seria no daba lugar a dudas o bromas, a pesar de no conocerle, supe en ese momento que Hiraguizawa estaba hablando con toda la sinceridad que tenía. Yo no quería que Sakura sufriera, no podía con la idea de tener que verla vivir dificultades donde su felicidad se viera comprometida.

ꟷ Debemos avisarle ꟷdije con cierto apremioꟷ, ella necesita saberlo para que podamos hacer algo.

Eriol negó con la cabeza.

ꟷNo, así no funciona esto, no sirve de nada avisarle solo para preocuparla. Está en nuestras manos el estar listos con todos nuestros recursos, es por eso que te estoy confiando esto sólo a ti, y es la misma razón por la que, ꟷél me miró fijamente a los ojos- mañana haremos un viaje. Sólo tendremos un día para hacerlo, pero tu no deberás decir nada aun, todo se revelará en el momento y tiempo exactos.

ꟷ Yo no soy capaz de ocultarle esto ꟷobjeté.

ꟷ Lo tendrás que hacer por un momento ꟷdijo Eriolꟷ, entiende que todo esto es por su bien ya que esa gran dificultad no tardará nada en aparecer y todos nosotros debemos prepararnos, en especial tú.

Cuando regresamos a la casa yo permanecí la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, con mi mente distante pensando en el futuro incierto ¿sería capaz de sobrellevar la responsabilidad que se venía sobre mí?, no lo sabía y eso me molestaba enormemente. Estaba comenzando a entender como se movían los engranajes del destino en esta vida, porque desde que la conocí se había vuelto alguien importante para mí sin que yo lo esperara ni lo pidiera, reconozco que no lograra ver eso al principio, sin embargo era como si una fuerza desconocida me atrajera a ella al igual que un imán; inevitablemente había adquirido una relevancia extraordinaria en mi vida, yo me embarqué junto a ella sin dudarlo en una aventura que había despertado al Syaoran real, incluso cuando me esforcé en esconderlo poniendo una barrera ante todos, la cual fue destrozada fácilmente por ella con una simple sonrisa. Tal vez era cierto, yo estaba destinado a conocerla pero, no solo eso, ella y yo nos necesitábamos de alguna manera extraña y misteriosa.

ꟷOtra vez estás igual que aquella ocasiónꟷ me dijo una voz que me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

Volteé a ver y me encontré con Sakura mirándome fijamente con preocupación, sentada en la mesa frente a mí, "Dios, está mujer un día hará que me dé un infarto" pensé.

ꟷ Solo estoy leyendo un poco ꟷmentí.

ꟷCon el libro cerrado, vaya tus habilidades cada día me sorprenden más Li.

Bufé, ella me había pillado de nuevo, se supone que vine a la biblioteca a estar solo y pensar en las cosas mientras ellos bebían té, pero para mi sorpresa Sakura solía vigilarme más de lo que yo imaginaba y curiosamente, aquello no me molestaba para nada, al contrario, me hacia de alguna manera feliz.

ꟷ ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad? – me dijoꟷ, siempre puedes decirme que pasa si es que es tu deseo hacerlo, claro.

ꟷ Eso lo tengo muy presente – sentí la necesidad de advertirle, yo no le quería guardar secretos, pero sabía que no serviría de nadaꟷ, oye…

ꟷ Dime – me sonrió.

ꟷTú también debes de saber que yo estaré ahí, siempre que tú lo necesites.

Esa declaración la tomó por sorpresa, pero al final me dedicó una mirada dulce y me tomó el hombro.

ꟷ Claro que lo sé.

Permanecí despierto gran parte de la noche, me dediqué a preparar una pequeña mochila con agua y algo de comida en bolsas, Eriol fue muy específico en que llevara ropa adecuada para andar en terreno difícil, así que decidí llevar botas, pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra rompevientos roja. Nos reunimos en silencio a las cinco de la mañana fuera de la casa, dejando una simple nota de que volvíamos más tarde. Para disgusto mío nos tuvimos que ir en tren, lo que significaba volver a transportarnos de manera "especial".

Me enorgullecí de que esta vez no caí al aparecer en nuestro destino, gracias a la práctica ahora permanecí de pie. Abrí mis ojos solo para encontrarme con una vista espectacular: estábamos en medio de un bosque espeso, con distintos tonos de verde debido a que era el temporal de lluvias, mi mirada se maravilló con la enorme montaña que se erguía imponente frente a nosotros y la reconocí por fotografías que había visto de los destinos turísticos de Japón; aquel era el Monte Ontake, un volcán actualmente activo y sitio con importancia religiosa para sus visitantes, me pregunté que haríamos en este lugar.

ꟷ ¿Es el Monte Ontake, cierto? – pregunté.

ꟷ Así es, debemos caminar mucho así que espero vengas preparado.

ꟷ¿Qué haremos acá?

ꟷTú has venido a hacerte fuerte -reveló con tono solemne.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Agradezco a todos sus comentarios y el apoyo a este fic, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y les prometo tener el siguiente muy pronto, además les prometo más escenas entre este par de atolondrados, que hacen falta jajaja. ¡Saludos!**

 **Silverwomen.**


	7. Desaparición

**Capítulo VII : Desaparición**

Eriol y yo nos adentrábamos cada vez más en aquel bosque a medida que los minutos pasaban. Estaba comenzando a cansarme, pero cuando empezaba a pensar en detenerme siempre recordaba a Sakura, era mi motor por excelencia para continuar aquella travesía.

ꟷ ¿Hace mucho conoces a Sakura? ꟷ le pregunté a Eriol para romper el silencio.

ꟷSí, desde que éramos unos niños, su padre viaja mucho buscando reliquias mágicas y cuando fue a Inglaterra los conocí. ¿Y tú?

ꟷ No mucho ꟷadmití.

ꟷEs sorprendente ¿no lo crees?, todo lo que haces por una persona que conoces desde hace poco.

Intenté decir algo, pero me agarró completamente desprevenido. Pude escuchar como Eriol rio casi en un murmullo.

ꟷ Es muy fácil querer a Sakura, tiene ese don de encantar a la gente sin que sea su intención.

ꟷ Pero yo no … -intenté objetar rápidamente.

ꟷDeberías escuchar a tu corazón de vez en cuando, engañarse a uno mismo siempre lleva a desastres que pudiste haber evitado con tan solo ser sincero contigo.

Me quedé callado pensando en sus palabras, ¿qué tanto me estaba negando a admitir?

ꟷEscucha ꟷ murmuró ꟷ, ya estamos cerca.

Agudicé mi oído solo para escuchar el relajante sonido de agua cayendo.

ꟷ¿Una cascada? ꟷ le pregunté.

ꟷ Sí, pero no cualquier cascada.

Seguimos con nuestro camino por aquel sendero desconocido, en ningún momento nos habíamos cruzado con alguien durante el trayecto. Llegamos a una zona dónde nos fue posible admirar la belleza de la cascada con agua azul turquesa precipitándose a las rocas, se veía especialmente fría; Eriol me mostró el camino para bajar, y una vez que alcanzamos nuestro objetivo yo me incliné para tocar el agua.

ꟷVaya que está fría ꟷcomenté ꟷ, es un sitio espectacular, me pregunto por qué no hay gente aquí.

ꟷPorque es un sitio sumamente especial, escondido para todo el mundo, solo las personas con cierta magia y deseos lo pueden encontrar.

Lo miré algo confundido.

ꟷ¿ Y qué he deseado yo?

ꟷ Ayudar a una persona especial para ti ꟷsonrióꟷ, Sakura te dijo que los captors usaban los elementos a su favor ¿cierto?, pues aquí encontrarás una forma incrementar la magia que vive en tu interior.

Hiraguizawa me pidió meterme justo debajo de la cascada, donde había unas piedras que parecían haber sido acomodadas por alguien para fungir como asientos. Me senté con mis piernas dobladas, dejando que la gélida sensación del agua cayendo sobre mí invadiera todo mi cuerpo.

ꟷ¡Buen viaje! ꟷme gritó Eriol.

Estaba desconcertado, pero poco a poco comencé a entender a qué se refería; la sensación de agua cayendo sobre mí fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, un viento cálido chocó con mi cuerpo haciendo que abriera los ojos. Había un valle de tonos verduzcos y amarillentos que se reveló ante mí, claramente parecía ser la hora cercana al ocaso porque el cielo estaba pintado de naranja, mientras que un grupo de luciérnagas revoloteaba por todo ese lugar despreocupadamente dándole una apariencia casi mística al paisaje. Me sobresaltó la sensación de ser observado de repente, comencé a buscar en todos lados a ver si había algo mirándome, pero a simple vista no logré encontrar nada extraño, mis oídos solo podían captar el sonido de los grillos que salen en tiempo de lluvias. Caminé con precaución entre la hierba que me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, cuando esa sensación de que algo me veía vino de nuevo a mí, esta vez si noté algo, un par de luces amarillentas observando desde la distancia, sabía que no eran luciérnagas y esto activó mi instinto de alerta ante el peligro.

-¡¿Qué eres?! ꟷgrité.

Poco a poco aquello salió de su escondite, solo para revelarme un lobo de tamaño considerable de color oscuro. Increíblemente el miedo me abandonó y en cambio dejó una sensación que rondaba entre la extrañeza y la curiosidad, el animal se acercó poco a poco a mí, no tenía una expresión de ataque sino más bien de calma absoluta ante mi presencia. Cuando al fin estuvo frente a mí, bajó su hocico hasta el suelo dejando caer un objeto, después retrocedió un poco.

Aquel objeto era una piedra oscura de forma ovalada. Supuse que quería que la recogiera y así lo hice, pero cuando la tomé con mi mano sucedió algo extraordinario: esa piedra se tornó de color dorado, muy brillante, como si dentro estuviera un elixir incandescente que emitía una luz casi cegadora; mi mano comenzó a arder como si estuviera tocando lava, pero me era imposible moverla ya que estaba paralizada. El lobo me observaba atento sin hacer nada, poco a poco sentí que me rodeaba un vórtice brillante, abandonando aquel lugar donde lo último que vi fue la mirada ambarina del animal.

Sentir el agua fría sobre mi cuerpo de nuevo me sobresaltó, me paré con cierta dificultad y salí de la cascada, Eriol me observaca expectante, sentado en una roca a la distancia.

ꟷ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ꟷ me preguntó.

Yo no fui capaz de contestar, estaba mudo ante la impresión de lo que acababa de vivir. Observé la palma de mi mano, pero estaba completamente normal, sin ningún tipo de marca a pesar de la sensación que me causó esa roca fundiéndose con mi piel.

ꟷ ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ꟷpregunté al fin, superando el shock inicial.

ꟷ Ya te lo dije ꟷrespondió con calmaꟷ, es ayuda, en este sitio solo los deseos más puros serán bienvenidos y será la misma magia quien te otorgue lo que necesitas, anda has magia para probarlo.

ꟷ No traje mi espada ꟷobjeté.

ꟷ Claro que sí.

Se acercó a mi y me dijo que repitiera lo que hacía. Juntó las palmas de sus manos frente a él y yo lo imité, después las movió en direcciones diferentes y las regresó a la posición inicial, hizo esto un par de veces, yo realicé el mismo movimiento. Para mi sorpresa una luz centellante comenzó a emanar de mi mano izquierda, ahora el me indicaba que hiciera como si sacara una espada poco a poco y así lo hice. Todo mi cuerpo se petrificó de la impresión al ver como salía ese objeto de mis propias manos.

ꟷ Lo ves ꟷdijo calmado.

Estaba pasmado, me sentía tan raro, como lleno de una vitalidad naciente, algo en mí había cambiado en definitiva.

ꟷVámonos o Sakura se preocupará ꟷme dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

ꟷ Espera, ¿exactamente qué haré con esto?

ꟷLo sabrás cuando sea momento de usarlo ꟷrespondió con tono misteriosoꟷ, el cual llegará pronto, pero tu estarás listo.

Omití decir algo, estaba comenzando a sentir frio así que me puse mi chamarra y mis botas, mientras Eriol se encaminaba hacia la cima de la cascada por entre las piedras.

ꟷSupongo que ya sabes lo que sigue ꟷ me dijo divertido ꟷ, espero que hayas perdido el miedo a saltar.

Hice una mueca, pero que remedio quedaba.

Aparecimos justo frente a la casa de Sakura, a juzgar por el cielo estaba comenzando a hacerse tarde para mi sorpresa, porque yo juraba que habíamos tardado solo un par de horas. Entramos haciendo el menor ruido posible, sin embargo, unos pasos se acercaron rápidamente a donde estábamos.

ꟷ ¡¿Dónde estaban?!ꟷ exclamó Sakura un poco alterada, viéndome de pies a cabeza ꟷ¿A dónde lo has llevado, Eriol?

Hiraguizawa sonrió con mucha tranquilidad.

ꟷSolo hemos ido de excursión ꟷdijo.

ꟷPero está empapado, te vas a resfriar Li, cámbiate ahora mismo para hacerte té caliente ꟷme ordenó.

ꟷNo es nada grave, te lo juro ꟷle dije.

ꟷ¿Nada grave? Se van así solo dejando una nota y llegas completamente empapado, me preocupaste como no tienes una idea.

Ya lo sé, la mayoría de la gente se fastidia con los regaños, pero yo no estaba fastidiado, estaba contento de ver su actitud ante mi ausencia. Me preocupaba estar perdiendo la razón ante sentimientos tan nuevos y extraños para mí, pero realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Después de un pequeño regaño Sakura nos dejó solos para hacer té, estaba a punto de ir a mi cuarto cuando Eriol me detuvo.

ꟷ Recuerda lo que te dije, se sincero contigo mismo para que te abras a un nuevo panoramaꟷ dibujó una sonrisa bastante peculiar en su rostro y murmuróꟷ Ustedes son tan obvios.

Fruncí el ceño, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto para ponerme ropa cómoda. Me miré en el espejo del baño, mis ojos ambarinos se veían distintos, animados sin razón aparente. Volví a hacerme la pregunta ¿Qué me estaba costando admitir?

Sakura llamó a la puerta.

ꟷTómate esto ꟷme dijo mientras me servía una gran taza de té ꟷestá caliente así que ten cuidado.

Noté su actitud un poco seria. Así que tomé la taza sin objeción alguna.

ꟷ¿Sigues molesta? ꟷpregunté al fin.

Sus ojos esmeralda me miraron fijamente.

ꟷMe preocupaste, te desapareciste así nada más y dejando sólo una nota.

ꟷ Pero tu la traes contra mi ꟷ dije ꟷ, no has regañado a Eriol como lo has hecho conmigo.

Parecía que la había tomado desprevenida mi comentario, pero ella al fin bufó "molesta", porque en Sakura la molestia se expresaba de formas graciosas.

ꟷTranquila, fue una buena excursión y aprendí muchas cosas.

ꟷ ¿Qué cosas? ꟷ preguntó con curiosidad, me causó gracia lo poco que duraba su "enojo".

ꟷNo te lo diré ꟷle dije en tono divertido al tiempo que me comía una galleta.

Su expresión de indignación me divirtió.

ꟷ¡Li! ꟷ me reclamó.

ꟷ¡Kinomoto! ꟷimité su tono. ꟷ Tranquila, te avisaré la próxima vez que salga.

No quedó muy conforme, pero hice algo que nunca me había atrevido a hacer con ninguna chica, fue algo así como un impulso: le tomé la mejilla y se la apreté suavemente.

ꟷ Deja de hacer berrinche, Kinomoto ꟷ le dije suavemente.

Cuando bajé la mano nuestras miradas quedaron enlazadas de forma casi magnética, su esmeralda y mi ambar estuvieron observándose con detenimiento. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, desbocado, casi sentía como se salía de mi pecho y me preocupaba que ella fuera capaz de escucharlo. La voz de Tomoyo llamando a Sakura nos sacó de ese trance, muy nerviosa se paró y salió de la habitación. ¿Qué me estaba costando admitir? Pregunté de nuevo, al tiempo que miraba el espacio que dejó su ausencia sintiendo un vacío. ¿Qué significabas realmente para mí, Sakura?

Me paré de nuevo para mirar por la ventana, cuando la voz desesperada de Tomoyo me llamó desde la puerta.

ꟷ¡Li ven rápido, es Sakura! ꟷ dijo alterada.

Mis sentidos se pusieron alertas mientras salía disparado como un rayo hacia el piso de abajo. Entré en la sala y vi a Sakura con el teléfono en la mano, hablando con voz entrecortada. Eriol estaba ahí, me dirigió una mirada que entendí al instante: había llegado eso que tanto temíamos.

ꟷ ¿Cómo es posible que nadie sepa nada? ꟷ dijo al teléfono ꟷ hermano, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, haciéndome sentir muy impotente en ese momento. Sakura colgó el teléfono y tapó sus ojos con sus manos.

ꟷMi papá ha desaparecido ꟷreveló desolada sin mirarmeꟷ, nadie sabe nada de él.

ꟷSakura, ¿ya han hablado a todos los lugares que visitó? ꟷ preguntó Eriolꟷ tal vez haya tomado otra ruta.

Ella negó con la cabeza, levantándose sin decirnos nada y dirigiéndose arriba. No me atreví a detenerla, emanaba una sensación de tristeza que era casi tangible en el aire.

ꟷ ¿Qué debemos hacer? ꟷpreguntó Tomoyo desconsolada.

ꟷ Haré unas llamadas para averiguar que se sabe de Fujitaka, ꟷ dijo Eriol y puso una expresión de resignaciónꟷ debemos darle su espacio en este momento.

Maldije a mis adentros, me encontraba en un estado de imposibilidad que me llenaba de coraje. Yo tenía que hacer algo, ella no podía estar así, no se lo merecía, no quería verla así porque Sakura era lo más importante para mi en ese momento. Me dirigí a mi habitación con mis sentimientos a flor de piel, antes de subir a mi cuarto observé que el de Sakura estaba en completa oscuridad, sin embargo, escuché un sollozó que intentaba ser ahogado de alguna forma.

No fui a mi cuarto, bajé al patio y con toda mi frustración comencé a golpear un costal de box que usaba para entrenar. Yo no tenía injerencia en el mundo dónde ellos se movían, no había nada útil que yo pudiera hacer y eso me enfurecía enormemente. Elevé mi mirada al cielo, con algunas lagrimas pesimamente contenidas saliendo de mis ojos, yo que juré protegerla y ahora estaba completamente incapacitado de ayudarla. En ese silencio absoluto mientras me perdía observando las estrellas, recordé algo que Meiling me había dicho hacía tiempo; en ese instante una idea se vino a mi cabeza, entré en silencio y con paso decidido a la casa, sin decir nada me dirigí a la habitación de Sakura y abrí la puerta.

No estaba iluminada más que por la tenue luz de la luna, vi a Sakura recostada dándome la espalda sin moverse o inmutarse si quiera por mi presencia. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y me senté en la cama sin decir nada, sentí como se volteo a verme, pero rápidamente volvió la vista. Estaba inseguro sobre si lo que iba a hacer era correcto, sobre si en realidad la ayudarían mis acciones, pero llegué a un punto donde no había retorno y ya no me importaba lo demás.

Me acosté junto a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos, pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía ante la sorpresa, pero no me quitó, solo relajó sus músculos. Permanecimos así durante unos minutos en completo silencio y sin movernos ni un centímetro, cuando de pronto ella se volvió hacía mí, hundiendo su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzando a llorar. Su llanto era tan desconsolado que rápidamente me partió el corazón, pero no dije nada, solo la abracé fuertemente mientras se desahogaba con todo su ser, empapando mi camisa. Meiling me dijo una vez que lo que a veces la gente necesitaba no eran palabras, era compañía, la presencia de alguien que significara que, a pesar de lo terrible de la dificultad, no se estaba solo y siempre se podría contar con esa persona para sobrellevar juntos la adversidad.

Poco a poco su llanto fue disminuyendo, dejando al final una Sakura con sollozos dispersos pero más tranquila. Yo no quité mi abrazo, seguía ahí afianzándola a mi sin importarme lo demás.

ꟷArruiné tu camisa ꟷmurmuró.

Negué con la cabeza ꟷtengo más.

Ella se refugió de nuevo en mi hombro.

ꟷYo no quiero que le pase nada a mi papá ꟷadmitió desconsolada.

Me quedé mudo unos segundos, pesando que qué decirle.

ꟷ Sabes que este mundo es nuevo para mi, ꟷ le dije con voz muy suave mientras acariciaba con mucha delicadeza su cabelloꟷ pero te lo prometo, pase lo que pase yo estaré ahí para ayudarte, y si hay que cruzar medio planeta contigo para encontrarlo, lo haré sin dudarlo, te seguiré a donde vayas ciegamente.

Hasta yo me sorprendí con mis palabras, nunca antes había dicho semejantes frases a nadie, pero no me arrepentí porque estaba hablando desde el corazón. Ella se aferró a mí con fuerza.

ꟷ Nunca dudaría de que harías eso por mí, Li ꟷme dijo.

ꟷOye…

ꟷDime Li.

ꟷLlámame Syaoran ꟷsolté de prontoꟷ, no me gusta que tú me digas Li.

A pesar de no ver su rostro pude sentir que aquella petición la había tomado desprevenida, sentí como sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

ꟷEntonces te exijo que me llames Sakura.

ꟷYo ya te he llamé por tu nombre una vez.

ꟷ Si pero estabas bebiendo, ꟷrio levementeꟷ así que no cuenta.

Sentí alegría de verla divertirse, pero no duró mucho y era bastante comprensible. La tristeza la volvió a atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez yo ya tenía un plan en mente.

ꟷSakura, debemos actuar ahora ꟷ le dije mientras la separaba un poco de mi para mirarla a los ojosꟷ, necesitamos saber qué lugares visitó tu padre para ir a buscarlo.

Noté que estaba aun aturdida por todo, pero aun así asintió a mi propuesta.

ꟷNecesitaremos viajar cuanto antes a esos sitios ꟷ continué ꟷ, estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos. Pero ahora quiero que trates de dormir, nos espera un viaje muy largo y debemos ir con todas nuestras fuerzas restauradas.

Una vez más apoyó mi propuesta, la solté para poder pararme y darle algo de espacio, pero sorpresivamente, ella tomó mi camisa suavemente cuando me preparaba para irme. Voltee a mirarla.

ꟷ P-podrías … ꟷtitubeóꟷ quedarte conmigo esta noche.

Agradecí enormemente que el cuarto estuviera oscuro, porque sino ella hubiera notado mi rostro completamente rojo ante su petición.

ꟷC-claro ꟷ musité torpementeꟷ iré por mi almohada.

Esa noche ella logró conciliar el sueño mientras yo la abrazaba con cierta dulzura, Sakura era consciente de que su guardián estaría ahí para ella cuando despertara por la mañana y tuviera que enfrentarse al mundo caótico, pero no estaba sola, me tenía a mí. Miré su expresión de completa paz mientras se perdía en el mundo de los sueños, con su respiración acompasada, y ahí, en medio del silencio de la habitación, fui capaz por primera vez de admitir lo que había estado omitiendo todo este tiempo: Sakura era especial para mí, no como una amiga, no como una compañera, yo en verdad la quería y había estado ignorando todas las señales que yo mismo mandaba. ¿Aquello era bueno o malo? No lo sabía, pero ese sentimiento era ahora lo más preciado que tenía y lo iba a proteger contra todas las cosas.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Se preguntarán por qué tan pronto un capítulo nuevo, pues la verdad estoy con la inspiración a todo lo que da y no quería desaprovechar que me iluminó este día. Disfruté enormemente escribir este capítulo aunque han empezado las dificultades para este par, aun así se han unido muchísimo.**

 **Otra vez agradecer todos sus comentarios y espero disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Silverwomen**


	8. NOTA URGENTE

**Nota**

Hola a tod s, no se alarmen, hay Captors! para rato y el capítulo estará listo en breve. El motivo de esta nota es que recientemente he leído sus comentarios acerca de que no se ven los guiones en el fic, y la verdad estoy muy preocupada por eso, así que me gustaría pedirles su ayuda por si alguien supiera ¿qué debo de hacer al respecto? yo subo todos los capítulos con guiones, incluso los reviso antes de hacerlo, pero viendo sus comentarios es cuando me he dado cuenta de este hecho, incluso probé varios navegadores tanto en celular como en pc, no tuve problema más que en dos : firefox focus y el navegador nativo de android, donde pude aparecían los capítulos sin guiones, pero en los demás navegadores si pude verlos correctamente. Les pido a los que disfrutan del fic me pudieran ayudar enviando un mensaje personal si saben la solución a mi problema =), se los agradecería de todo corazón.

 **Silverwomen**


	9. Indicios

**Capítulo VIII: Indicios.**

Ese día comprendí que no todos vivían el dolor y la angustia de la misma manera, mientras Sakura había sacado sus sentimientos de una manera expresiva su hermano, quien estaba ahora sentado frente a mi sin mirarme, parecía más bien retraído, de esas personas que no necesitan llorar para demostrarte que están pasando una pena enorme. Tomoyo estaba junto a nosotros a manera de mediadora al igual que Eriol, quien parecía muy ocupado en su celular. Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura al fin apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la sala, su semblante no era el mejor, pero al menos lucía más tranquila que la noche anterior.

ꟷ Explícame que pasó Touya – le pidió Sakura.

ꟷ Papá se perdió en Europa o por lo menos eso parece ser ꟷ explicó ꟷ, dejó de comunicarse hace algunos días y jamás llegó a Edimburgo que era su destino final. Hemos intentado detectar su presencia por medio de magia pero es inútil, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Ambos bajaron la mirada casi al mismo tiempo, pero Sakura elevó sus ojos segundos después, llenos de determinación.

ꟷ Necesito que me des su itinerario de viaje ꟷpidióꟷ, Syaoran y yo lo iremos a buscar.

Haber escuchado mi nombre pareció sacar a Touya de su ostracismo sentimental, me lanzó una mirada extraña.

ꟷ¿Tú y él solos? ꟷdijo sorprendido, pero no para bien.

No podía dejar de pensar en qué me hubiera hecho Touya Kinomoto si se enteraba que dormí junto a su hermana anoche, a pesar de la tragedia familiar que estaba viviendo, se negaba a aceptar que yo estuviera involucrado o tal vez era que me iba solo con su hermana.

ꟷ No seas ridículo Touya, yo confío en Syaoran y así lo haré quieras o no. Será mejor que me des el itinerario o yo lo averiguaré sola, pero nos iremos con o sin tu ayuda.

Incluso para mí aquella actitud de Sakura era sorprendente, estaba tomando las riendas de la situación de manera magistral sin importarle los demás, su determinación me deslumbró por completo. Touya no dijo nada, se limitó a escribir en una hoja todo para entregárselo a Sakura y después se paró. De alguna manera lo entendía, acababa de perder a una persona muy importante y que nosotros iniciáramos una búsqueda significaba que de alguna manera u otra estaríamos en peligro también.

ꟷ De todas formas me tendrás que informar a diario de cómo estás, no aceptaré ninguna excusa de no saber de ti Sakura ꟷ le dijo a ella en tono muy serioꟷ, Hiraguizawa ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar información en Inglaterra?

ꟷ Por supuesto ꟷ contestó Eriol y luego se dirigió a nosotrosꟷ-, supongo los veré muy pronto, les comunicaré todo lo que encuentre.

Ya decidido nuestro plan comenzamos a empacar, según las notas entregadas a Sakura su padre había visitado Egipto como primer punto de partida, así que era lógico que nosotros empezáramos ahí también. Nunca antes había visitado El Cairo, así que estaba emocionado a pesar de todo el desconcierto. Sakura decidió que lleváramos todo en mochilas de camping para movernos más fácilmente, por eso decidí empacar solo lo esencial. Cuando estaba acomodando todo, Tomoyo entró en mi habitación.

ꟷ Toma Li ꟷ me entregó una caja.

La abrí y había un celular ahí

ꟷEs un celular internacional, no habrá problema de comunicación a los países que visiten.

Se lo agradecí, ella no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

ꟷ Ya te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? ꟷsoltó de repente.

Puse una expresión de confusión en mi rostro.

ꟷ ¿De qué? ꟷinquirí.

ꟷ De lo que sientes.

Su mirada estaba atenta a lo que iba a decir, una vez más Tomoyo me comprobaba lo observadora y deductiva que era.

ꟷ¿Desde cuando te diste cuentaꟷ le pregunté.

ꟷ Al inicio lo decía de broma ꟷexplicóꟷ, solo por molestarte. Pero después comenzaste a dar señales, te preocupabas mucho por ella y la seguiste así sin más.

Sonreí ꟷ Fui un poco obvio, creo.

ꟷSolo un poco ꟷ dijo divertidaꟷ, pero Sakura es despistada para eso, necesitarás decírselo para que se de cuenta.

ꟷNo será ahora ꟷadmitíꟷ, tal vez ya que salgamos de esta se lo diga.

Ella asintió apoyando mi decisión.

ꟷ Solo no demores mucho.

Esa noche Sakura y yo nos dirigimos al metro, lancé un par de miradas furtivas alrededor de nosotros y luego sonreí para mis adentros. Que curioso el destino, aquí inicié mi viaje sin siquiera ponerme a pensar lo lejos que llegaría esta travesía, y ahora estoy de nuevo en el mismo sitio justo en la antesala de comenzar una aventura incierta, junto a la persona más importante para mí en ese momento.

Entramos en el vagón tratando de no llamar la atención, cuando este ganó cierta velocidad decidimos hacer nuestra maniobra. La sensación que sentí después fue indescriptible ciertamente, la ola de calor que impactó contra cada centímetro de mi cuerpo casi me deja sin aliento, no se porque teníamos que venir en pleno verano. Bendije a Tomoyo por darme una camisa de algodón egipcio, contrario a lo que pensaba ponerme; me puse mi gorra de baseball y un par de lentes oscuros, observando el angosto callejón en el que habíamos aparecido.

Sakura me guio hacia la calle principal. ¿Porque tuvimos que viajar en la noche de Japón para aparecer aquí en plena tarde? Bufé un poco exasperado por el clima. Si tuviera que describir lo que vi elegiría decir caótico sin pensarlo, así era El Cairo. Edificios de tonos color arena se erguían como vigilantes silenciosos del bullicio ensordecedor de la cotidianidad egipcia. El claxon de los autos no dejaba de sonar y la gente iba y venía a pesar del clima infernal. Al menos me consoló que parecía ser que Sakura sabía lo que hacía, guiándome entre la muchedumbre hacia un edificio de apartamentos que señaló con su mano. Dentro había un guardia de aspecto aburrido que nos dejó pasar al momento que Sakura le dijo unas palabras, más bien entendí un nombre, a pesar de no hablar ni pizca de árabe.

Subimos un par de pisos hasta encontrar el apartamento número 307. Sakura tocó son titubear y un hombre de pelo muy corto, piel tostada por el desierto y ojos negros nos abrió la puerta. Abrazó a Sakura con felicidad y me dirigió un saludo amable, hablaba nuestro idioma con un raro acento.

ꟷ Vamos entren ꟷ dijo el hombre mientras nos invitaba a sentarnos cerca de su balcónꟷ, ha pasado tanto tiempo, Sakura.

ꟷSi Ahmed, mucho sin vernos ꟷ comentó ella-, me temo que esta vez no vengo a traerte buenas noticias.

Cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado, el rostro de Ahmed cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación.

ꟷNo puedo creer que Fujitaka se haya perdido! ꟷexclamó consternadoꟷ , no hace mucho que se fue de aquí.

ꟷLo se Ahmed, por eso es importante que me ayudes, necesito saber que pasó con mi padre. ¿Notaste algo extraño en él?

El hombre meditó unos segundos para después asentir.

ꟷ Ciertamente, sí ꟷ explicó- . Fujitaka me dijo que había recibido por parte de un estudiante de una universidad extranjera, una tesis interesante sobre arqueología. Tu padre quedó maravillado, la verdad en ese momento no le di importancia, pero cuando él volvió de la primera excavación algo había cambiado. Se encerró en la habitación y dejó de comer mucho, solo probaba pocos bocados de vez en cuando; yo traté como pude de saber qué pasaba pero él solo me comentaba que estaba un poco cansado, incluso se fue antes del tiempo previsto y no supe mas de él.

Noté en la cara de Sakura un dejo de preocupación.

ꟷ¿Podría llevarnos al sitio dónde él estaba llevando a cabo su excavación? – pregunté.

ꟷ Por supuesto que si muchacho, pero tendrá que ser en la madrugada. Resulta que no es legal el sitio donde hicimos el trabajo así que iremos de contrabando para escondernos de la vigilancia. Les sugiero duerman, no tengo otra habitación más que la que usaba tu padre – miró a Sakura ꟷ, si quieres tu amigo puede quedarse en el sofá.

ꟷ No para nada ꟷnegó Sakuraꟷ, le tengo mucha confianza, puede dormir conmigo.

Sentí que las palabras de Sakura desconcertaron un poco a Ahmed , quien nos guio a la habitación y agradecí que estuviera equipada con un gran ventilador. Me dejé caer en la cama un momento para que el aire enfriara mi cuerpo, Sakura se sentó a mi lado.

ꟷ Tal vez debamos buscar aquí ꟷ le dijeꟷ, a lo mejor dejó algo que nos pueda servir de pista.

ꟷTienes razón – apoyó ellaꟷ buscaré en ese escritorio y tu de este lado de la cama.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra, rebuscando entre los más recónditos lugares de la habitación por algún indicio del padre de Sakura. Justo cuando pensaba rendirme, con mi mano alcancé un pedazo de papel hecho bola tirado atrás de una de las patas de la cama. Lo junté y lo abrí, tenía escrita las letras sh y parecía que la siguiente era la mitad de la a, pero no podía asegurarlo ya que lo habían arrancado.

ꟷ ¿Te dice algo esto? ꟷ le pregunté.

Ella lo vio con detenimiento.

ꟷ Es la letra de papá ꟷ aseguróꟷ , puede ser cualquier cosa, incluso una nota vieja e inservible, pero la conservaremos de todos modos.

La ventana de la habitación tenía un tamaño considerable, así que decidí mirar como se veía El Cairo esa tarde. Me hubiera gustado que saliéramos a conocer juntos todos los sitios importantes: las pirámides, los mercados, la plaza de la libertad e incluso tomar un transporte hacia Alejandría, pero por desgracia las circunstancias de este viaje no eran las adecuadas. Me senté junto a Sakura, quien mantenía la nota en sus manos, observándola con detenimiento.

ꟷ A mi padre siempre le fascinó la arqueología ꟷ me dijo con cierta añoranza ꟷ , imagínate cuántos viajes le tomó construir la biblioteca de nuestra casa. Amaba tanto lo que hacía y siempre nos dejó estar con él, aprendiendo todo sobre el mundo.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla izquierda. Apreté mis puños ante la sensación de tristeza que ella transmitía con su rostro, se recargó en mi hombro y yo le tomé la mano.

ꟷ No te puedo decir que no llores porque es algo que debes hacer ꟷ le dijeꟷ, pero te juro que iremos a todos los sitios para encontrarlo.

Una fugaz sombra se reflejó en la luz amarillenta de la tarde, era como si algo hubiese pasado frente a la ventana, lo cual era imposible por la altura a la que estábamos. No lo pensé dos veces y me asomé rápidamente para encontrar el origen de eso. Esa cosa me estaba observando fijamente desde la azotea del siguiente edificio, era igual a las sombras negras que solían perseguirnos pero esta vez no se ocultaban, estaban ahí frente a nosotros descaradamente como queriendo a propósito ser vistas. Me paré en el borde de la ventana justo para atacar pero Sakura me apartó para ver ella misma aquel ser extraño, vi como cerraba los puños ante la visión de esa presencia. Para mi sorpresa y la de ella, la criatura saltó directo hacia nuestra ventana en clara posición de ataque, Sakura actuó mucho más rápido que yo sacando su báculo con celeridad lista para repeler las intenciones de la sombra, pero esta desapareció justo al llegar a la ventana.

Sakura se veía molesta.

ꟷ Se han vuelto descarados ꟷ dijo ꟷ antes se ocultaban de nosotros a la distancia y ahora parece que quieren que los veamos a propósito.

ꟷ ¿Por qué hacen eso? ꟷ pregunté.

Ella miró intensamente el horizonte.

ꟷ Mi padre no desapareció ꟷ reveló ꟷ, estoy segura de que alguien está detrás de esto.

En mi mente comencé a atar ciertos puntos, por comentarios anteriores de Sakura sabía que su padre no tenía enemigos, su posición en el Gran Consejo era más bien intelectual y no significaba tener algún conflicto de intereses con alguien. Las sombras aparecieron antes de su desaparición, lo que significaba que estaban gestando esto desde hacía tiempo atrás, la pregunta era ¿qué tenía Fujitaka Kinomoto para despertar ese interés en alguien? Con seguridad podía afirmar que esas respuestas se irían develando en este viaje.

Sakura sacó de su mochila un cuaderno de cuero donde comenzó a anotar cosas, no quise interrumpirla al percatarme de su grado de concentración, así que decidí acostarme un rato. De todas formas el calor sofocante hacía estragos en mí.

Las manos de Sakura moviéndome suavemente de un lado a otro hicieron que despertara. Mirando alrededor me di cuenta que había dormido mucho porque afuera estaba todo oscuro, al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar, estaba haciendo frio.

ꟷ Es hora de irnos Syaoran ꟷ me dijo con suavidad ꟷ, toma tus cosas y vámonos.

Resulta que Ahmed tenía un Jeep antiguo color verde oscuro donde emprendimos el viaje, adentrándonos en el imponente desierto de aquellas tierras Africanas.

ꟷ Yo esperaré afuera cuando lleguemos a las ruinas ꟷ nos dijo ꟷ están ocultas justo en una duna, me quedaré para vigilar por si nos descubren.

No confiaba mucho en ese hombre pero Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. La visión del desierto nocturno puede llegar a desorientarte terriblemente, sin embargo las estrellas nos servían del algún modo como guías en el terreno inhóspito. Al cabo de un tiempo divisé una Duna de forma muy llamativa, no podía decir qué era lo que me llamaba la atención de ella, pero parecía ser distinta a las demás de alguna manera. Ahmed se estacionó justo al borde, se bajó y conjuró algunas palabras que no entendí, pero se comenzó a abrir algo de entre la arena rojiza muy parecido a una puerta. Me hizo algo de gracia porque recordé el cuento de Alí Babá y los cuarenta ladrones.

ꟷ Es aquí ꟷnos indicó ꟷ, si encuentran problemas salgan de inmediato.

Sakura se metió decididamente delante mio, con una linterna en la mano. Aquel túnel estaba construido con rocas rectangulares muy similares a los ladrillos que usamos hoy en día, incluso dispuestos de una forma idéntica. No había ni un indicio de luz ahí, pero lo poco que lograba ver era que descendíamos lentamente por una pendiente. Sakura conjuró su báculo y me pidió hacer lo mismo sólo para estar preparados. Se sorprendió bastante al verme usar mi nueva técnica para sacar la espada.

ꟷ Eso no te lo enseñé yo ꟷ me dijo en un tono divertido ꟷ, así que tu y Eriol fueron de excursión, si claro.

Me reí pero no le revelé nada de lo que pasó en la montaña, estaba más preocupado en ese momento por lo que pudiera suceder alrededor nuestro. Continuamos bajando hasta que dimos con una habitación enorme, sostenida por unos pilares típicos de la época de los faraones. Al final de todo, se encontraba un poco elevado una especie de sarcófago rectangular. Tomé a Sakura del hombro.

ꟷ Será mejor que yo vaya primero ꟷ le dije.

A ella no le gustó mi sugerencia pero tomé la posición a pesar de sus protestas, el olor era muy extraño, llamaba poderosamente mi atención que estuviera completamente vacío, incluso pensé que los saqueadores ya habían hecho lo suyo. Un ruido ensordecedor me sacó de mis pensamientos, justo frente a nosotros se estaba materializando algo que emitía una luz azul. Sakura y yo retrocedimos, adoptando una posición defensiva.

Para sorpresa de ambos, aparecieron cinco criaturas justo donde la luz emanaba. Eran los mismos que nos habían estado siguiendo todo este tiempo y que intentaron atacarnos hace rato. Una espiral de fuego salió del báculo de Sakura tomándome desprevenido y todo el lugar se iluminó de naranja. Las sombras se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, empuñe mi espada para así invocar un rayo que logró partir la primera sombra a la mitad. Ella hizo lo propio con la segunda, lanzando la espiral de fuego que terminó desvaneciéndola.

Las otras tres se esfumaron de nuestra vista, hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me mandó volando por los aires. Resulta que la sombra se había movido justo a mi espalda y las otras dos restantes estaban rodeando a Sakura, intentando atacarla con golpes que liberaban energía oscura. Ella creó un torbellino de arena que atrapó a una, mientras que yo utilicé agua para desintegrar a la que me había golpeado. La última criatura se posó desafiante frente a nosotros.

ꟷ Nos veremos pronto, Sakura ꟷ dijo con una voz casi inhumana justo para desaparecer.

Quedamos en penumbras, atónitos ante las declaraciones de aquella cosa. Yo sólo atiné a invocar el fuego en mi espada. Sakura miraba fijamente al frente, completamente paralizada.

ꟷ ¿ Estás bien? ꟷ le pregunté al cabo de unos segundos, ella solo asintió.

Caminó delante mío hacia el sarcófago, fue una decepción para mi encontrar que estaba completamente vacío. A juzgar por como estaba distribuida la tierra, alguien había sacado algo de ahí recientemente, me pregunté si ese fue el padre de Sakura.

ꟷ No entiendo ꟷmusitó ellaꟷ, ¿qué protegían si ya no hay nada aquí?

Asomé la cabeza con mayor detenimiento, buscando alguna pieza perdida que estuviéramos pasando por alto. Lo más raro del caso es que no había ningún símbolo por ningún lado, no se podía asociar con nada a simple vista, algo poco común en la cultura egipcia. Decidí echar un vistazo de nuevo con una lámpara de bolsillo que había traído, revisando cada recoveco por dentro y luego por fuera, ahí lo vi. Estaba puesto como si nada en el suelo, un pequeño espejo rectangular que brilló cuando la luz de la linterna lo alcanzó, lo limpie como pude, examinándolo detalladamente. Era curioso porque no concordaba con nada de lo que había alrededor. Lo dejé de nuevo en su lugar, iluminándolo a ver si mostraba algo.

ꟷ¡Espera! ꟷ exclamó Sakuraꟷ Pasa la luz de nuevo sobre el.

Así lo hice, entonces fue cuando recordé esa vieja costumbre egipcia de reflectar la luz con espejos. Resulta que no solo había uno, sino varios espejos dispuesto por toda esa parte de la sala. Al final nos dimos cuenta de una palabra que se formaba gracias a la sombra producida por la luz.

ꟷ ¿Shai? ꟷpregunté desconcentrado ꟷ ¿Qué significa Shai?

ꟷNo lo sé ꟷ me contestó, pero segundos después pareció recordar algo y hurgó en sus pantalonesꟷ Mira Syaoran, eso es lo que había escrito en esta nota.

Parecía como si el padre de Sakura hubiese querido dejar alguna pista, entonces una idea se me vino a la cabeza.

ꟷSakura, tal vez tu padre sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, probablemente nos dejó alguna pista.

Ella lo meditó unos segundos, después asintió murmurando probablemente.

Salimos del sitio, sellándolo para siempre. En el camino de regreso no dijimos ni una sola palabra, estábamos absortos tratando de armar el rompecabezas con lo poco que sabíamos. Cuando llegamos al apartamento Sakura y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas en el balcón, mientras Ahmed nos servía café, poco a poco el sol se fue asomando entre el horizonte. Nuestro anfitrión se despidió de nosotros debido a que tenía asuntos que hacer, así que ella y yo desayunamos en el mismo lugar, con nuestra mirada perdida en la ciudad.

ꟷ Syaoran ꟷ me llamóꟷ, busca en tu celular la palabra Shai.

ꟷ ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Ahmed? ꟷdijeꟷ él puede saberlo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

ꟷ No voy a involucrara nadie más a menos que sea necesario ꟷrespondióꟷ, no me mal entiendas, no estoy desconfiando de él, pero quiero que nos reservemos todo para nosotros.

No lo discutí, saqué mi celular y escribí shai. Las búsquedas me arrojaban fotos de algún grupo que no conocía, así que probé con buscando "shai Egipto" y fue ahí cuando las cosas cobraron algo de sentido.

ꟷ Dice ꟷ comencéꟷ que era la deidad o representación de los egipcios para el destino. Era quien decidía que pasaría en la vida de las personas.

Ella me miró con intensidad.

ꟷ Todo con ustedes tiene que ver con destino ꟷdije frustrado ꟷ, desde que te conozco lo único que siempre repiten es eso.

ꟷ El destino es algo muy poderoso en nuestro mundo ꟷme dijo con seriedad ꟷ, no es que nuestra vida esté completamente dictada y nosotros vivamos de un guion ya hecho, siempre nuestras decisiones serán importantes pero con destino nos referimos a que habrá sucesos que son inevitables. La casualidad no existe, sólo lo inevitable.

Otra vez esa mirada triste se formó en sus ojos, yo no soportaba verla así, se me ocurrió decir cualquier tontería para distraerla.

ꟷ ¿O sea que estoy destinado a soportarte toda la vida? ꟷfingí fastidio.

Ella rio.

ꟷCállate ꟷ me reclamó riendo ꟷ, tu me espiabas todos los días en el metro, ¿recuerdas?

ꟷPorque eras muy rara, siempre con tus libros extraños.

ꟷ¡Además tu me seguiste y rompiste mi ventana!

ꟷTe di la maravillosa oportunidad de conocermeꟷ le guiñé el ojo ꟷ, no se qué harías sin mí.

Noté en su mirada cierto brillo, estaba viéndome tan dulcemente que me sonrojé.

ꟷTonto ꟷ dijo al fin ꟷ, pero tienes razón.

Objetivo cumplido, la tristeza se había ido de su rostro.

ꟷ¡Vámonos ya! ꟷ ordené ꟷ No me gusta el calor de aquí.

ꟷPero Ahmed…

ꟷDejémosle una nota y asunto arreglado.

Me paré inmediatamente para tomarla de la mano y llevarla hacia afuera, ni siquiera la dejé terminar su desayuno cuando ya estábamos de nuevo vagando por las calles de El Cairo. Al poco rato estaba muerta de la risa porque debido a mi impulso momentáneo me había perdido, pero ella amablemente tomó la iniciativa de guiarme de nuevo.

ꟷ¿Qué haremos? ꟷ le pregunté ꟷ No creo que te quieras aventar de las pirámides para viajar…

ꟷ Para tu información aquí también hay metro.

ꟷ ¿De verdad? No se me hubiera ocurrido.

Sakura puso sus ojos en blanco.

ꟷ Tal vez quieras cambiarme por unos camellos ꟷdijo bromeando.

ꟷBuena idea, me pregunto cuántos me darán…

Recibí un golpe en mi brazo por ello, pero ella estaba riéndose otra vez y eso me hacía feliz a mí.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero estén bien, justo después de una intensa semana con las filtraciones del manga. Sobre los guiones me puse en contacto con el soporte de y estoy en espera de una respuesta, por lo pronto les recomiendo usen la app para leerlo y se más sencillo para ustedes, yo lo leo con Mozilla Firefox en pc también y lo he visto. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo a este fic!**

 **Silverwomen**


	10. Una noche

**Capítulo IX: Una noche.**

La luz diáfana iluminaba las casas blancas de la isla Mykonos que resplandecían en contraste con el azul intenso del mar mediterráneo. La vista desde la playa impresionaría a cualquiera con tanta brillantez reunida en un solo sitio, pero toda esa estampa no se comparaba con Sakura. Verla en ese estado tan natural, disfrutando del paisaje en total calma, donde a pesar de tener toda una tormenta sobre sus hombros, ella se tomó ese instante para sí. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de una manera especial, mientras su vista se perdía mirando los gigantescos cruceros acercarse al puerto. Para mí, era Sakura siendo Sakura y eso era lo más hermoso del mundo. Creo que notó mi mirada cuando se volvió a verme y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

"¿No te gusta la comida?" preguntó al ver mi desinterés en el plato frente a mí.

"Si, quiero decir es deliciosa" comenté un poco sonrojado "solo… me alegra verte tranquila".

Pude notar que sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosadas y volvió su mirada a los barcos. Piqué el último tomate cherry de mi ensalada, mientras una idea se venía a la cabeza.

"Sabes, cuando todo esto termine tal vez debemos regresar, pero de vacaciones" sugerí como si nada.

Ella parpadeo sorprendida con mi propuesta, abrió la boca para contestarme pero una libreta puesta de pronto en nuestra mesa nos interrumpió. Vi a una chica de cabello castaño corto y lentes redondos tomar un asiento junto a nosotros.

"¡Estoy emocionada de verte de nuevo, Sakura!" exclamó con entusiasmo.

Las dos se abrazaron con fuerza, así como lo hacen dos viejas amigas.

"Naoko me alegra muchísimo verte, siento molestarte se que estás ocupada" dijo Sakura, "Pero como te escribí, ha pasado algo con mi padre".

La chica la miró con preocupación y le tomó su brazo.

"Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea " dijo Naoko, "aprecio mucho al profesor así que te ayudaré en lo que me pidas, pero antes… " ella me miró y luego le guiñó el ojo a Sakura "¿nos presentas?".

" C-claro " balbuceó Sakura "él es Li Syaoran y es mi compañero, así que puede hablar con completa libertad".

No negaré que la palabra compañero me decepcionó un poco, pero lo dejé pasar en ese momento.

" Un placer" me dijo extendiéndome su mano " Soy Naoko Yanagisawa".

"Naoko, ¿a qué vino mi padre aquí?" cuestionó Sakura.

"La verdad será mejor que les explique en el estudio, acompáñenme".

La seguimos entre las estrechas calles de Mykonos, el sol comenzaba a ceder terreno poco a poco ante la noche, a la par que los turistas invadían los negocios para pasar un buen rato disfrutando del ambiente festivo de la isla. Caminar fue un poco más dificultoso entre la multitud, pero con la vista tan espectacular eso se olvidaba.

Nos detuvimos justo frente a una casa completamente blanca con ventanas y puertas azul marino, Naoko nos invitó a pasar y dentro observé maravillado varias vitrinas con antigüedades en su mayoría griegas.

"¿Tu coleccionas antigüedades?" le pregunté.

"No como tal, soy historiadora y escritora, pero también trabajo para una casa de subastas, así que analizo todo lo que nos llega para verificar su autenticidad" explicó.

Nos pidió que la siguiéramos a su oficina, dentro descubrí una colección envidiable de libros que tapizaban casi todas las paredes acomodados en repisas multicolores, al fondo un gran ventanal tenía una envidiable vista al mar.

"El profesor solo estuvo un par de días aquí "dijo mientras buscaba algo en su computadora " la verdad lo vi bastante ansioso y me pareció muy raro. Le urgía muchísimo que enviara un libro a un comprador en Inglaterra".

"¿A Inglaterra? " inquirió Sakura.

"Sí, se fue de excursión a la isla de Delos por dos días y volvió con ese libro. Tu sabes que siempre reviso todo lo que tu padre trae pero está vez no me dejó hacerlo, solo me urgió para que mandara el libro lo antes posible a su comprador por medio de la casa de subastas. Pero yo alcancé a tomarle una foto".

Volteó el monitor de su computadora para mostrarnos la fotografía, era un libro abierto de par en par con símbolos muy parecidos a los que estaban en la biblioteca de Sakura. El papel estaba amarillento y carcomido de los bordes.

"No pude establecer alguna relación con un lenguaje conocido" dijo "pero si pude percatarme que es muy antiguo por sus materiales".

Sakura y yo nos miramos y después vimos la fotografía de nuevo. Nosotros si éramos capaces de entender lo que significaba ese texto y lo que más me impresionó es que hablara sobre las Moiras, la representación griega para el destino. Recuerdo en mi clase de historia nos mencionaron que eran tres: Átropos, Cloto y Láquesis, decidían la vida de un hombre además del tamaño de la hebra que sería la duración de su vida. Ahí estaba la constante de nuevo, una representación de otra cultura del destino; yo supe en ese momento que el padre de Sakura había descubierto algo relacionado a esto, la pregunta obvia era saber qué y sobre todo, quién necesitaba esa información de él al grado de desaparecerlo.

Naoko nos miraba con atención, más a Sakura que se había dirigido al ventanal a observar el mar en completo silencio. Me preocupé, incluso Naoko me preguntó en voz baja si todo estaba bien, asentí, pero no estaba realmente seguro de mi respuesta.

"Gracias Naoko," agradeció Sakura sin mirarla "creo que te dejaremos trabajar, has sido de mucha ayuda"

Cuando salimos de ahí Sakura parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera tratando de juntar todas las piezas del misterio en algún recóndito lugar de su mente. Miraba al suelo todo el tiempo mientras recorríamos el callejón, me punzaba el estómago al ver el contraste entre su actitud en la comida y la que tenía ahora, rápidamente la tomé del brazo.

"Necesito saber qué piensas" le dije.

Se tomó unos minutos antes de contestarme, no me miró en todo ese rato y cuando levantó la vista pude ver confusión en su mirada.

"Yo se que mi papá está vivo, ¿sabes?" su voz sonaba descompuesta "yo siento que está vivo pero no se en que condiciones y eso me frustra. Las pocas pistas que tenemos todas hablan del destino, pero eso no tiene sentido para mí, me da un motivo tal vez, pero no me dice nada de cómo lo voy a encontrar".

Analicé su expresión, no vi atisbo de lágrimas en su rostro, solo una Sakura que no lograba ordenar sus ideas correctamente y que estaba desesperada.

" Sabes Syaoran," continuó "ya no quiero llorar, eso ya no me sirve para nada. He llegado al punto exacto dónde no logro ver el panorama completo y la verdad no estoy segura de estar tomando las decisiones correctas."

Le tomé las manos con gentileza, ella intentó retroceder pero yo no la dejé.

"Respira" dije con decisión "debes parar ahora".

Noté algo de resistencia en ella, pero al final lo hizo. Le conté intervalos de cuatro segundos para que inhalara y exhalara.

"Sakura " le dije en tono serio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos "No te puedo decir que sé que sientes porque mentiría, no lo sé. Pero esto de acá es un rompecabezas que vamos a armar juntos para llegar a tu padre; yo también confío en que está vivo, sin embargo no sirve de nada preocuparnos sino ocuparnos. Piénsalo, él hizo algún descubrimiento sobre el destino y a alguien logró interesar o desapareció para proteger su hallazgo, son las únicas conclusiones que tengo. Te aseguro que si dejas que tu mente se vuelva caótica dejarás pasar las pistas importantes y yo no conozco este mundo tanto como tú lo haces."

Sus esmeraldas me observaban con atención plena, respirando acompasadamente.

"En ambos casos" continué sin soltarle la mano "lo único que queda por hacer es seguir con este viaje para encontrarlo, no tenemos opción alguna, solo permanecer juntos y atentos a todo. Pero te necesito, necesito a la Sakura concentrada porque yo sólo no lograré nada sin ti."

No me contuve está vez, le tomé con suavidad su cara y la acerqué un poco a mí, para que nuestras miradas se vieran con claridad.

"Yo te seguiré a donde sea que vayas" declaré.

Permanecimos así durante unos segundos, sin que nada nos perturbara alrededor. Por la forma en la que me observaba pude darme cuenta que mis palabras la habían impactado, o por lo menos calmaron la tempestad de pensamientos que invadió su mente. El sonido de fuegos artificiales nos asustó, rompiendo la posición en la que estábamos.

"No se como pagarte el que estés aquí, creo que sería un desastre sin tu ayuda" me dijo al fin.

"Yo si se cómo: siguiendo esto hasta que encontremos a tu padre."

Asintió decidida, me reconfortó el hecho de verla más serena, lo que me confirmaba que Sakura tenía una gran fuerza en su interior que incluso ella ignoraba, pero siempre le hacía frente a las dificultades con la mejor actitud. Siguió caminando y yo lo también lo hice.

"Entonces hay que ir a Inglaterra" me dijo.

"Sí, estoy completamente seguro que ahí está todo lo que necesitamos saber".

" Bueno vayamos por nuestras cosas entonces".

Me detuve, no sabía si hacía lo correcto, pero esa noche me sentía con un ímpetu de hacer las cosas que tanto me contenía a realizar.

"No" dije secamente.

Me miró sorprendida.

"Hoy nos quedaremos aquí" declaré "mira yo sé que no estamos de vacaciones y que tenemos asuntos que resolver, pero, ve las estrellas, observa todo este sitio. No todos los días estamos en lugares así, vamos a dar un paseo tú y yo."

Se quedó ahí quieta, parecía que esta faceta de mi era completamente desconocida para ella y siendo sinceros, incluso para mí. Tal vez me escuchaba egoísta, pero en realidad atendía a un deseo profundo de compartir más con ella que solo conflictos mágicos, sentía la necesidad de estrechar un vínculo mucho más poderoso que ese. Al final me sonrió, extrañada si, pero aceptó la oferta, extendí un poco el brazo y ella lo entrelazó con el suyo, empezamos a caminar hacia el bullicio de calles más concurridas.

Yo me sentía tranquilo a su lado, estaba nervioso sobre sí no estaba arruinando las cosas, pero disfruté mucho el que camináramos por entre la gente sin pensar en nada más, dejándonos sorprender por todos los sitios que ofrecía la incesante vida nocturna de Mykonos. Al final vimos un bar que tenía incluso su propio muelle y decidimos entrar. Yo pedí un Whisky y me sorprendió que ella ordenara un _Cosmopolitan._

"Tenía mucho tiempo que no salía a este tipo de lugares, "comentó "pero me agrada este sitio".

Sonreí, en ese instante nada más importaba que el momento. La música era agradable, varios clásicos mezclados con música electrónica, la gente alrededor nuestro charlaba o bailaba alegremente mientras nosotros disfrutábamos de nuestro pequeño instante.

"Iré por otro Whisky" le dije al oído "no veo al mesero".

Ella asintió y yo me dirigí a la barra, pude sentir como alguien me observaba a la distancia y me giré para ver quien era. Una chica no me quitaba la vista de encima, sus ojos azules ponían mucho cuidado a todo lo que hacía, cuando notó que la miraba me guiñó un ojo. No hice caso, recogí mi bebida y me dirigí de vuelta con Sakura. Antes de llegar una mano se posó en mi hombro y me hizo voltear. La chica me mirada sonriendo y comenzó a bailar queriendo que yo la siguiera; sonreí a manera de disculpa, negando con mi cabeza en el acto, provocando visiblemente molestia en ella.

"Deberías bailar con ella" dijo Sakura cuando llegué.

Sakura tenía una expresión rara, una mezcla entre molestia y seriedad que yo jamás le había visto. Tal vez no le estaba gustando el sitio o en verdad mi actitud estaba siendo imprudente al invitarla aquí.

"No me gusta bailar "confesé para calmar las cosas "además vengo contigo".

Sakura sonrió divertida, cambiando inmediatamente su humor, tomándome desprevenido.

"Si así es entonces deberás bailar conmigo" soltó de pronto.

"De ninguna manera, no sé hacerlo" negué.

Empezó a sonar _Enjoy the Silence_ de _Depeche Mode_ en una versión en vivo que me encantaba. Era de mis canciones favoritas y comencé a tararearla, lo cual fue visiblemente un grave error.

"¡¿Ves?! Si te gusta esta música, ven, yo te enseñaré " me dijo mientras casi me arrastraba a un sitio más amplio "¿o acaso te avergüenza bailar conmigo".

"Por supuesto que no " admití " la que debería de avergonzarse eres tú, cuando me veas bailar".

Comenzó a moverse y juro que eso me hipnotizó por completo. Todos mis sentidos estaban con ella, mientras la veía bailar bajo las luces en movimiento del bar, mi corazón latía con fuerza y debo admitir que ella lo hacía muy bien, tenía bastante ritmo y noté como empezaba a llamar la atención del algunos. Yo también comencé a bailar y aunque no era muy bueno, estaba disfrutando enormemente ese instante viéndola sonreír, divirtiéndose conmigo. De pronto todo alrededor nuestro desapareció para mí; esa noche, en ese sitio, éramos solo ella y yo moviéndonos al compás de la música. En ese momento y como nunca antes le di sentido a una parte de la letra de la canción: _"All i ever wanted, all i ever needed is here in my arms"._ Eso representaba Sakura para mí, todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba y estaba ahora conmigo.

Maldije el momento en que la canción acabó y fui capaz de escuchar mi celular sonando sin parar. La tomé de la mano y salimos un poco al muelle para poder contestar, el identificador decía Eriol.

"Dime Eriol" contesté en tono seco.

"Li, ¿dónde se encuentran?" me preguntó.

"En Mykonos, ¿Qué pasa?" respondí.

"Bien, necesito que vengan los dos a Inglaterra, tengo información sobre Fujitaka" reveló.

Sakura me murmuró que iría por algo de agua así que regresó al bar, mientras yo me quedé atendiendo la llamada.

"Estaremos mañana ahí" dije.

"Otra cosa Li… "me dijo " Lo que he descubierto, puede que Sakura esté…"

El auricular empezó a emitir mucha interferencia, escuchaba la voz de Eriol en pausas y no lograba entenderlo. Sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica que me hizo soltar el aparato de repente, mientras esté dio un chispazo haciendo corto circuito. Mi instinto me decía que eso no había sido coincidencia, algo o alguien interfirió la comunicación intencionalmente. Elevé la mirada y noté algo al final del muelle.

No eran sombras como las que veíamos Sakura y yo, esta vez estaba seguro de que era _alguien_ parado observándome, llevaba una túnica blanca que cubría su rostro, pero claramente estaba mirando hacia donde yo me encontraba. La vestimenta extraña no parecía llamar la atención de nadie más que de mí, poco a poco comencé a acercarme; cuando estaba a escasos metros de esa persona se volvió dándome la espalda.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" grité.

Se quedó callado sin decir nada. Comencé a caminar de nuevo para alcanzar su túnica, pero se movió un paso adelante.

"Pronto lo descubrirás todo, Li Syaoran" dijo en voz baja para luego desaparecer.

Me fue imposible determinar si era una voz femenina o masculina, debido a que casi habló en un murmullo. Pero yo me quedé ahí, con la mano estirada mirando el mar oscuro frente a mí. Pensé unos momentos sobre si decirle a Sakura o no, pero la verdad no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba. Caminé en silenció de regreso al bar y la busqué con la mirada.

Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa dónde estábamos antes y un tipo estaba hablando con ella, se alivió mucho al verme y yo me precipité ahí visiblemente molesto.

"Ya llegó él " le dijo amablemente "gracias de todos modos por quedarte".

El hombre me miró con algo de desprecio y yo le regresé la misma mirada.

"No es nada linda " dijo arrastrando las palabras " pero tal vez podría verte en un rato".

Intentó alcanzar la mano de Sakura pero yo la tomé antes que él.

"Ella viene conmigo " le dije fríamente.

Puso una mirada vehemente, al tiempo que se alejaba.

"Entonces no la dejes sola" dijo, le dio un papel a Sakura y se marchó

Lo abrió y era su número, puse los ojos en blanco, quitándole el pedazo de papel y rompiéndolo al instante.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté "¿Te estaba molestando?"

"No, quería que saliéramos solos de aquí a dar la vuelta, pero agradezco que llegaras a tiempo."

"Debes aprender a decir que no, siempre te preocupan los demás y tu dejas de lado tu propio bienestar" la reprendí.

"Me gusta ser amable con los demás" se defendió "jamás he sido grosera con nadie".

"Pero la gente te puede dañar de esa manera".

Bajó la mirada, me sentí culpable, pero sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad por su propio bien.

"No hablemos más del tema," dije al fin "aun nos queda algo de noche".

"¿Qué te dijo Eriol?" inquirió.

Le conté únicamente que debíamos ir a Inglaterra, pero no quise decirle sobre la persona que vi en el muelle, me desagradaba tener secretos con ella, sin embargo esa información la hubiera hecho sentir mal en vez de traer respuestas a nuestro problema. La noté cansada así que sugerí irnos a dormir.

Caminábamos en silencio, sin mirarnos y un poco distanciados. No se si había sido grosero con ella o simplemente no deseaba hablarme, pero respeté su espacio. Simplemente miré el cielo estrellado que nos cubría, observando con detenimiento los pequeños puntos titilantes que brillaban a la distancia.

"Siempre me gustó mirar las estrellas" me dijo de repente "tenía muchos deseos de saber que había más allá de nuestra atmósfera".

"Creo que compartimos un gusto en común, en una urbe como Hong Kong es difícil verlas debido a la luz intensa de la ciudad, pero a veces tenía oportunidad de disfrutarlas".

Se hizo un silencio incómodo con una tensión casi tangible, no me atrevía a mirarla.

"Syaoran" me llamó "¿Crees que atraigo los problemas?".

Esta vez no pude evitar verla, acercándome un poco a ella.

"¿Lo dices por lo del bar?"

"No" contestó "no solo por eso, sino por todo lo que pasa alrededor mío, mi padre, incluso tú, te arrastré a algo peligroso y no he sido consciente de los problemas que he podido traerte".

Suspiré, pasándole el brazo por sus hombros.

"Lo único que hiciste conmigo fue sacarme de un mundo en el que yo no quería vivir" le revelé "estaba harto pero llegaste tú cambiándolo todo. Y no Sakura, no atraes la desgracia, eres la persona más increíble que conozco en realidad".

" Sabes " me dijo con voz tranquila "por alguna razón me siento bien contigo, como si pudiera confiarte todo lo que pienso y ahora que estaba esperándote en ese bar me dio miedo".

"¿Por lo que ese tipo pudiera hacerte" inquirí.

"No, por darme cuenta que no me siento cómoda cuando tú no estás".

Lo admito, me puse muy nervioso por el camino que estaba tomando esta conversación. Le iba a responder, pero llegamos al hostal donde nos hospedábamos casi sin darnos cuenta.

"Descansa, Syaoran" me dijo antes de irse a su habitación.

No había dudas para mí, yo la quería, pero ¿ella a mí? Me dio pánico el pensar que no me podía corresponder, que un día tal vez Sakura encontrara a alguien más o nos tuviéramos que separar. Me faltaba la certeza de si debía alegrarme por lo que me había dicho sobre necesitarme o debía preocuparme de que estuviera tomando el papel de un amigo. Yo no tenía problema en admitir que me tenía completamente en sus manos, pero ¿yo a ella? ¿qué sentía en realidad por mí?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bien, este capítulo es muy especial para mí ;) espero que les haya gustado y debo confesarles que gracias a esa canción existe este fic, una noche la escuché y se me ocurrió toda esta historia, si quieren disfrutarla les dejo el enlace:**

 **watch?v=C9WtBo9b3WI**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer este fic, tomé su consejo y cambié los guinoes por las comillas para ver si se soluciona el problema de la visualización, espero leerlos muy pronto.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	11. Despedida

**Capítulo X: Despedida**

La mansión de Eriol era más bien al estilo _Cottage_ inglés, justo a un costado de un espeso bosque. Creía que él vivía en la ciudad, pero ese pequeño paraje no estaba para nada lejos de Londres y aun así distaba en apariencia de la capital cosmopolita inglesa. Nakuru Akizuki, su guardián, nos recibió con efusivo entusiasmo mientras abrazaba a Sakura con fuerza, me sorprendió la apariencia tan jovial de la mujer.

"¡Bienvenida Sakura!" exclamó mientras la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

"Mucho tiempo sin verte, Nakuru" dijo Sakura.

Llamé poderosamente la atención de Nakuru cuando soltó por fin a Sakura. Me miraba con muchísima curiosidad, como si se tratase de una pequeña niña descubriendo algo nuevo, después de inspeccionarme detenidamente, sus ojos pasaban de Sakura hacia mi constantemente.

"¡Que lindo acompañante!" soltó de repente y me abrazó a mí también.

Sakura era la única persona con la que tenía contacto físico de esa manera y se sentía bien, el abrazo me incomodó pero no la quité por no parecer grosero, además Nakuru no parecía darse cuenta de hasta donde invadía el espacio personal de los demás.

"Bienvenidos" dijo una voz que apareció en la puerta.

Eriol nos invitó a pasar a su sala, la cual tenía una hermosa vista a su jardín trasero.

"¿Cómo ha estado su viaje?" preguntó.

"Un poco accidentando" contestó Sakura "pero hemos recolectado varias pistas".

"Creo que es hora de que los tres juntemos información".

El inglés se levantó para traer consigo una libreta de cuero azul en mal estado, parecía que la habían maltratado a propósito porque tenía páginas arrancadas y la cubierta estaba visiblemente raspada. Sakura se asustó inmediatamente, tomándola entre sus brazos con fuerza.

"Era de mi papá" dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Sentí en mi pecho un dolor indescriptible. Eriol la miraba con preocupación, pero aún permanecía tranquilo.

"Sé lo que parece" comenzó a decir el inglés "pero Fujitaka está vivo".

Tanto Sakura como yo lo miramos sorprendidos.

"Como sabes yo soy la reencarnación de Clow Reed en parte y tu padre posee la otra mitad, incluso tú compartes un lazo muy especial con el mago." explicó "Pero los recuerdos permanecen mayormente conmigo, aun así, no estoy completamente seguro de que Clow no haya manipulado las memorias que me dejó".

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunté confundido.

"Clow era un mago muy poderoso," respondió Eriol "dividió su magia para evitarnos dificultades en un futuro, sin embargo lo que tu padre dejó en su diario me hace pensar que ocultó bastantes cosas para nosotros, no me malinterpreten, supongo que para nuestro bien, pero el pasado logró alcanzarnos al fin".

Hiraguizawa tomó el diario del padre de Sakura y lo abrió en una página en blanco. Fruncí el ceño porque no lograba ver nada, pero me di cuenta que ella tampoco.

"No entiendo Eriol" dijo Sakura.

"Fue un rumor que escuché hace muchos años" dijo Eriol " sobre un aprendiz que Clow tuvo cuando era jóven; como no tengo memorias de eso y jamás supuso algún peligro no lo tomé en cuenta, pero esto reveló su existencia".

De pronto arrancó la hoja en blanco que nos había mostrado anteriormente y de su dedo índice comenzó a brotar una leve llama de fuego. Pasó la hoja de papel sobre el fuego, haciendo que lentamente algo apareciera sobre ella. Sakura y yo contemplamos sorprendidos el mensaje oculto recién revelado: "Ishiguro" decía.

"¿Quién es Ishiguro?" inquirió sakura.

" Se rumora es el nombre del aprendiz de Clow," reveló Eriol " se dice fue uno muy hábil y con gran talento para la magia, durante muchos años vivió bajo la tutela de Clow en Japón para desarrollar todos sus poderes. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a mostrar actitudes inadecuadas, llenas de una sed de poder imparable, así que el mago Clow decidió echarlo para siempre de su hogar. Un gran rencor creció en Ishiguro pero se perdió entre las sombras, no se volvió a saber nada más de él, solo se decía que había formado un clan que vivía en un bajo perfil para no ser detectado y vengarse de Clow finalmente".

"No tiene sentido" dije de pronto" Clow y ese tipo están muertos, no sirve de nada tomar venganza ahora".

"Tal vez suene ridículo para ti," me dijo Sakura "pero en el mundo de la magia no se piensa de esa manera; generaciones enteras se han enemistado por siglos sin importar dónde inició el conflicto".

"Ella tiene razón, " dijo Eriol "no sabemos mucho sobre Ishiguro en realidad, ni cuales fueron sus intenciones, pero esto confirma que ese clan en verdad existe aun cuando el ya ha muerto".

"Entiendo esa parte Eriol, pero" comentó Sakura "Syaoran y yo hemos descubierto indicios que indican que mi papá investigaba cosas que tienen que ver con el destino, ¿Cómo relacionamos todo esto entonces?".

"Sinceramente no lo sé," admitió " pienso en muchas variantes en este momento, tal vez un descubrimiento que de pronto los interesó o un momento que esperaron por siglos."

Sacó de su chaqueta una foto impresa, en ella se veía a un hombre de barba descuidada comprando algo en una tienda.

"Es Fujitaka" reveló " no está muy lejos de aquí en realidad, fue tomada hace unos días por el dueño, es de los sitios que tu padre frecuenta cuando viene".

La pena que embargó a Sakura al ver las condiciones de su padre no se podía describir en palabras, vi sus esmeraldas apagarse de un momento a otro sin que yo pudiera hacer o decir nada. Apreté mis puños hasta que mis nudillos quedaron blancos por la fuerza. Sakura se levantó y salió de ahí sin decir una sola palabra, intenté seguirla pero fui detenido por Eriol, quien negó con la cabeza.

"Dale un espacio" me pidió "necesita ordenar sus cosas ella misma".

Me molesté en verdad, pero muy en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón, ella necesitaba asimilar las cosas por su cuenta. Miré la foto del padre de Sakura una vez más y de nuevo su diario.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta del mensaje? " inquirí.

"Por el aroma" admitió "es una técnica muy vieja, poner limón en papel para ocultar mensajes, yo lo quise quemar cuando estuvieran aquí ustedes para que lo comprobaran, pero siguiendo el rastro me imaginé lo que decía".

"Nada de esto tiene sentido " dije de nuevo.

"Piénsalo, Li " me pidió " el padre de Sakura nos deja un mensaje sin usar magia, señal de que quería comunicarse sin dejar algo visible para sus captores. Ahora lo dejan mostrarse en un sitio público dónde sabían que lo buscaríamos al ser frecuentado en anteriores viajes por Fujitaka. Este clan se ha mantenido oculto por siglos y de repente comienzan a ser descuidados".

"Quieren que los veamos" concluí.

"Exactamente" apoyó Eriol " la cuestión es para qué, ¿qué necesitan? o peor aun ¿a quién?, Sakura puede estar involucrada más de lo que nosotros creemos y es por eso que estaremos alertas ante todo."

"Yo jamás permitiré que le hagan daño… Yo la protegeré" admití con mucha decisión.

"Entiendo que tus sentimientos por Sakura sean fuertes Li" me dijo "pero también debes conocer tus límites".

"No hay límites cuando se trata de ella".

Me fui al cuarto que Eriol dispuso para mí, estaba realmente inquieto por dejar a Sakura sola, pero comprendí que no serviría de mucho en estos instantes. Decidí tomar un baño caliente que me sirviera para aclarar mis ideas. Mientras dejaba que el agua caliente recorriera cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, en mi mente ideaba algún plan para poder ayudar a resolver este misterio; de pronto recordé las palabras del encapuchado que vi en el muelle, "pronto lo descubrirás todo" sonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. La voz de Sakura llamando mi nombre me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

"¡Voy!" grité, al tiempo que me ponía rápidamente mi pantalón.

Salí a la habitación y ella me miro sorprendida, después se puso toda roja. No me había percatado de que no traía camisa, así que me apresuré a tomar la primera que encontré en mi maleta para ponérmela.

"¿Te interrumpí?" me dijo sin mirarme.

"Para nada, ¿te encuentras bien?".

Ella asintió levemente, no muy convencida.

"¿Me acompañas a caminar?" me pidió de pronto.

Le dediqué la más cálida de mis sonrisas "por supuesto".

Salimos de la mansión rumbo al bosque por un pequeño sendero, el crujir de las hojas que pisábamos a nuestro paso era lo único que irrumpía el silencio profundo que imperaba en todo el lugar. No hablamos para nada en todo nuestro trayecto, entendí eso perfectamente porque tal vez ella no necesitaba hacerlo en ese momento, solo quería saber que no estaba sola. Después de algún tiempo caminando así llegamos a un prado de un verde brillante, típico en los campos ingleses con un árbol frondoso solitario justo en el centro. Ella tomó mi mano sin previo aviso y me guio a ese lugar, al inicio yo me puse muy nervioso por su gesto, pero no dije absolutamente nada. Nos sentamos a observar el magnifico paisaje.

"No sé cómo voy a resolver esto" admitió de pronto "pero en verdad te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí, creo que jamás hubiera llegado hasta aquí sin toda la ayuda que me diste."

Sus palabras sonaban a despedida y eso encendió las alarmas de pronto.

"Y lo que me falta hacer" dije "no me iré hasta que lleguemos al fondo de este misterio".

"No Syaoran," negó con la cabeza "creo que debo seguir sola de aquí en adelante".

La miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamé "¡Estamos juntos en esto!".

"No soportaría perder a alguien más" admitió "tu has sido mi soporte todo este tiempo y no es justo que te enfrentes al peligro por mí".

No le daba crédito a sus palabras, la miré molesto.

"Deja de decir tonterías Sakura, ¿no te das cuenta? Esa gente te quiere dejar sin aliados y tu necesitas todo el apoyo posible, además ya hablamos de esto antes".

"Pero…

"Pero nada" interrumpí "lo siento, si querías deshacerte de mí tendrás que idear otra cosa, te seguiré hasta el último recóndito lugar de este mundo y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo".

Nos quedamos en silencio por bastantes minutos, yo estaba enfurruñado sin mirarla, fijando mi vista en bosque para no verla, ella también estaba en silencio. Pensé en irme, pero fui sorprendido cuando Sakura de la nada recostó su cabeza en mi regazo. Quería seguir expresando mi molestia ignorándola, pero ese gesto suyo acabó por doblegarme, con mi mano acaricié levemente su cabello castaño que jugueteaba con el viento.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" me preguntó con voz calmada "¿Por qué siempre estás conmigo?"

Enmudecí por unos instantes sin saber que contestarle, sabía que aun no era el tiempo de revelar mis sentimientos, tenía que ser empático con ella y saber que estaba viviendo una terrible situación.

"¿Acaso te molesta?" inquirí, su cabeza se movió de lado a lado en forma de negación.

"Sólo me intriga" aceptó.

"Eres una persona muy importante para mí" revelé "no me preguntes el por qué, solo lo eres y eso debe bastar".

Mi corazón estaba desbordándose de pronto, no sabía cómo es que lograba conservar mi calma ante la situación tan complicada. Una mitad de mí suplicaba por revelarle mis sentimientos, mientras que la parte más racional sabía que no era adecuado decírselo ahora. Me perdí en su par de esmeraldas por unos segundos, no podía comprender como alguien quería hacer le daño a una mujer como ella.

El sonido de pasos a la lejanía captó nuestra atención, ambos nos paramos al ver a alguien acercarse. No lograba distinguir muy bien porque se encontraba bastante lejos pero quise suponer que era Eriol, sin embargo entre más se aproximaba más se apoderaba el pánico de mí. Era esa persona encapuchada del muelle, no había dudas ahora, estaba caminando decididamente hacia nosotros. Por instinto puse a Sakura detrás mío y saqué mi espada inmediatamente.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" le grité enojado, pero no contestó.

Siguió su paso directo hacia nosotros, vi a Sakura invocar su báculo de inmediato y prepararse en una posición defensiva. Lancé espirales de fuego a manera de advertencia, pero esa persona fue capaz de desviarlas sin el mayor esfuerzo. Gruñí frustrado mientras pensaba como nos defenderíamos ahora, se paró a pocos metros de nosotros.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" gritó Sakura molesta.

No contestó, en cambio elevó su brazo, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca y varios rayos comenzaron a caer cerca de nosotros. Ninguno nos dio, lo cual me hizo sospechar que no trataba de herirnos por el momento. De pronto vi a Sakura elevarse lentamente en el aire con sus ojos completamente en blanco, le grité desesperado, pero estaba en un trance total. Volví mi mirada hacia la persona encapuchada y con furia invoqué una fuerte corriente de agua, esto sólo la rodeo como roca en un rio. Me desesperé, corrí instintivamente esperando acertarle un golpe definitivo con mi espada envuelta en energía azul, pero fui detenido justo a centímetros de lograr mi cometido; sentía una fuerza impresionante paralizarme por todo el cuerpo mientras que Sakura continuaba levitando sin reaccionar. Grité con tanta furia que la energía de mi espada creció de manera exponencial, para sorpresa de mi enemigo está vez no pudo detenerme y logré darle con la hoja, no le causé mucho daño pero Sakura dejó de estar en trance, corrí hacia ella para levantarla.

"¡Sakura, habla por favor!" pedí desesperado.

Ella me miró, me alivie de ver sus ojos esmeraldas de nuevo y musitó un "estoy bien".

Sakura se paró de inmediato, haciendo aparecieran varias estalactitas de hielo arriba de nosotros y con sus manos las guio hacia el encapuchado, este detuvo el ataque convirtiendo el hielo en agua. Sentí como las ramas del árbol detrás nuestro comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, intentando atrapar a Sakura lo cual evité aventándola y poniéndome en su lugar. Fui apresado de todas mis extremidades por esas ramas, que se retorcían generándome un dolor insoportable. No me rendí, Sakura me necesitaba ahora, no podía sucumbir ante ese ataque tan fácilmente. Luche desesperadamente, hasta que ella me alcanzó y cortó las ramas de tajo, blandiendo una espada en lugar de su báculo. Ambos miramos a la figura de blanco, no veíamos aun su rostro pero sabíamos que nos miraba fijamente, escuché un ruido muy bajo detrás de nosotros, y contemplé horrorizado que una afilada rama se dirigía a Sakura, me interpuse de nuevo, poniéndome ante ella. Sentí un líquido caliente emanar de mi cuerpo de pronto, había sido como un pinchazo rápido y doloroso que me estaba haciendo perder el conocimiento, lo último que escuché antes de perder el conocimiento fue el grito desgarrador de Sakura.

Los rayos del sol me obligaron a abrir mis ojos, con incomodidad miré alrededor mío y poco a poco fui consciente del lugar en donde estaba. Era el prado de antes, pero está vez parecían las primeras horas de la mañana, estaba solo y vestido de blanco completamente. Con dificultad me incorporé, buscando con la mirada algo que me ayudara a recordar porque estaba ahí.

Un hombre de una extraña vestimenta negra con azul estaba parado de espaldas al pie del árbol, lo miré intrigado por unos segundos, viendo como su larga cabellera se movía al compás del viento. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí se volvió a verme, llevaba unos pequeños lentes sobre sus ojos azules y con una expresión gentil me sonrió.

"Siento causarte tantas molestias" dijo calmado, pero su voz sonaba distante.

"¿Quién eres?" atiné a preguntar.

Él me sonrió de nuevo.

"Debes proteger a Sakura, tu eres el único que puede salvarla" reveló.

Lo miré perplejo, mi cuerpo comenzó a punzarme de la nada, sentí tanto dolor que me incliné y puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas. El hombre se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído "todo estará bien".

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, sentí que estaba empapado en sudor. Me di cuenta que esta vez no estaba en el prado, solo pude observar un techo oscuro sobre de mí, junto con el pitido constante de una maquina que no se callaba. Observé a mi alrededor, horrorizado me di cuenta que no estaba en una habitación cualquiera, sino que era la de un hospital; sentí mi mano izquierda diferente y con asombro descubrí que estaba cálidamente resguardada por Sakura, quien la sostenía con ambas manos. Al sentir mi movimiento ella abrió los ojos y me miró aliviada, estaban terriblemente hinchados de tanto llorar.

"Syaoran, al fin" dijo y besó mi mano tiernamente "¿cómo te sientes?".

"Estoy bien" dije intentado sonar despreocupado "tranquila".

Con mi mano libre le alcancé la mejilla y se la acaricié como pude, ya que el catéter para el suero me lastimaba un poco. Intenté incorporarme pero un vendaje en toda la parte baja de mi torso me lo impidió.

"No te muevas por favor" pidió ella preocupada "te lastimarás".

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté confundido.

"Esa persona intentó lastimarme y tú me salvaste" explicó "pudiste haber muerto Syaoran".

"Pero… ¿qué pasó después?" inquirí.

"Hice que se fuera" contestó en tono muy serio.

"¿Cómo?"

"Me hizo enojar…" reveló.

Parpadeé varias veces, no me imagino a Sakura tan molesta al grado de repeler a alguien tan fuerte.

"Pero estamos bien" le dije sonriendo "eres muy fuerte…"

"No" atajó "no estamos bien, tú estás mal y no voy a permitir que esto continúe".

"¡Ya hablamos de esto!" reclamé.

Ella se acercó su cara hacia mí, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos. Sentí el impulso de terminar con nuestra mínima distancia, era insoportable y yo no estaba aguantando más.

"Gracias por todo Syaoran," me dijo con un hilo de voz "pero esa figura me mostró a donde ir, esto acabará ya para todos".

Me volteó levemente la cara y me besó la mejilla con intensidad, aun no podía procesar sus palabras pero cuando ella se alejó yo la tomé del brazo con fuerza, ignorando por completo mi dolor corporal.

"¡No!" exclamé con fuerza "¡tenemos un trato Sakura!".

"Lo siento" movió su brazo y me soltó.

La vi enfilarse a la ventana del cuarto del hospital, sabía lo que iba a hacer, sabía que iba a irse, pero no sabía a dónde. Me levanté desesperado, arrancando bruscamente todo lo que los doctores me habían conectado, me estaba hiriendo más pero eso no me importaba, no la iba a dejar ir. Tambaleé para alcanzarla, ella me abrazó para que no cayera y la apresé como pude.

"No lo hagas por favor" le supliqué, sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas "tu y yo lo resolveremos juntos, como siempre".

Ella negó con la cabeza, aferrándose a mí, sentí como comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

"No está vez" declaró "no lo hagas más difícil, por favor".

Me empujó con fuerza, a causa de mi pésimo equilibrio me precipité al suelo. Me dedicó una última mirada con sus ojos esmeraldas y saltó. Hice un esfuerzo descomunal para alcanzar la ventana y asomarme, como lo sospechaba, ella había viajado, pero ¡¿a dónde maldita sea?! Grité su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que mi garganta se cansó, debí de haber despertado a todo el hospital. Escuché la puerta abrirse y vi a Eriol entrar asustado. Poseído por una furia incomparable me abalancé sobre él, agarrándolo fuertemente de las solapas de su camisa para luego estamparlo en la pared con violencia.

"¡Llévame a donde esta!" exigí desesperado "¡Ahora mismo maldita sea!".

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, este capítulo estuvo un poco intenso, pero recuerden que estos dos necesitan más de lo que admiten. Iba a subirlo ayer, pero con el shock del final de Clear Card no pude escribir más hasta hoy. Muchas gracias por sus buenos comentarios, ¡Nos leeremos muy pronto!**

 **Silverwomen.**


	12. El enemigo

**Capítulo XI: El enemigo.**

Eriol me tomó de las muñecas con fuerza.

"Tranquilízate" me dijo calmado pero serio "no ganas nada poniéndote así".

Apreté más la solapa de su camisa, estaba completamente seguro de que le infringía daño, pero no me importaba nada en lo absoluto.

"¡Necesito estar con ella!" le grité "¡No te dejaré en paz hasta que la encontremos!".

"Te calmas tú o lo tendré que hacer yo mismo" su tono era tranquilo pero letal, una advertencia clara.

No hice caso, estaba listo para seguir apretando mis manos hasta que él hiciera lo que yo quería, por eso no vi venir el golpe, estaba tan cegado por la ira que me desconecté de mis demás sentidos. Su puño derecho me dio en la mejilla con certeza, caí de espaldas en el suelo y sentí como la sangre bajaba por mi labio inferior, me sorprendió la fuerza que llevaba ese puñetazo, jamás me habían pegado tan duro en mi vida. Él se quedó ahí impávido, mirándome fijamente a la espera de mis próximos movimientos. La sacudida del impacto definitivamente me hizo volver a mis cabales, ese hombre agresivo e irracional para nada era yo. Mis ojos se ensombrecieron de la culpa ya que a final de cuentas no era responsabilidad de él todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Soy consciente que esto no es fácil para ti" me dijo "pero jamás lograrás hacer nada dejándote llevar por todas esas emociones. "

"Yo solo necesito estar con ella" declaré con mi voz contenida.

Él se acercó a mí, ayudándome a parar en el acto. Me di cuenta que el vendaje me que habían colocado estaba comenzando a sangran un poco, Eriol miró con cierta reserva la herida. Además de eso tenía un dolor en la pierna muy molesto.

"No perforó ningún órgano vital, pero si te dejó una herida profunda, la pierna la tienes lastimada debido a cómo caíste después del ataque." Explicó "En general estás en buenas condiciones, pero no quisiera que esto se complicara".

"No me interesa eso" atajé "puedo seguir adelante sin problemas".

Suspiró, sabía que mi voluntad era mucho más grande que mis heridas, me alcanzó un bastón negro que estaba colocado a un costado de la cama; me negué en el instante, pero fue la única condición irrevocable que me puso. Caminé hacia la ventana listo para saltar.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" inquirió "No puedes hacer eso en estas condiciones".

"¿Qué tiene de malo?".

"Es peligroso, tu cuerpo podría quedar como el experimento Filadelfia, disperso por todas partes," dijo en tono de desaprobación "tendremos que viajar de manera tradicional".

"¡No tenemos tiempo!" reclamé.

"Será con mis reglas, Li".

Pensé en Sakura mientras bajaba molesto por el elevador. Era mi única preocupación en el momento, ni siquiera mis lesiones me importaban porque todo lo que yo necesitaba era saber de ella, se había convertido en el combustible vital de mi cuerpo. La calma del inglés me hacia suponer que tenía un plan, o por lo menos eso decidí creer para tranquilizarme un poco en medio de la tempestad emocional, lo único que me inquietaba era la velocidad con la que llegaríamos, pero cuando vi el Porsche 911 azul oscuro de Eriol en el estacionamiento cambió mi perspectiva.

"¡Demonios Hiraguizawa!" exclamé sorprendido.

Esto lo enorgulleció de verdad, pero no dijo nada solo me pidió subir.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" le pregunté.

"Primero es saber si Sakura está cerca de aquí," hurgó en una pequeña maleta que había puesto en la parte trasera y me entregó algo "sujétala con ambas manos".

No sabía qué era exactamente eso, parecía una especie de tabla de ocho picos, hecha sobreponiendo dos cuadrados en diferentes direcciones, con los cuatro puntos cardinales marcados con los elementos y el yin yang en el centro. Arqueé las cejas curioso y desconcertado.

"Es un Rashinban" explicó "fue creado por Clow para detectar magia".

"Pero ¿cómo detectará a Sakura?"

Eriol sonrió con suficiencia, su expresión me decía que tenía un As bajo la manga.

"Antes de que iniciaran su viaje yo puse un hechizo en la llave de Sakura sin que se diera cuenta, "reveló "así podría buscarla de alguna manera".

Fruncí el ceño, de verdad no esperaba eso.

"Pero si jamás se la quita…" comenté.

"Pero si duerme…"

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

"No te molestes," dijo un poco divertido "en realidad tiene muchas limitaciones, es más útil cuando ella está cerca".

Pronunció un conjuro y en la tabla se materializó una esfera rosada que apuntaba al oeste, estaba muy brillante, al grado de generar un hilo de luz de al menos cinco centímetros en esa dirección.

"Está intensa aun" comentó "quiere decir que no ha salido de la ciudad".

"Vámonos entonces" pedí.

Eriol salió del hospital y tomó la _Western Avenue_ de inmediato, agradecí enormemente que pudiéramos ir por una vía rápida como esa en lugar de calles de menor tamaño. Mis dedos tamborileaban en mi pierna a causa de la ansiedad que me estaba consumiendo desde dentro, necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, incluso me asustaba tanto como su sola ausencia era capaz de catalizar tanto caos en mi interior.

"Estará bien" dijo Eriol al notar mi expresión " ella es una mujer muy fuerte y hábil".

"No me gusta no estar con ella" admití "en estos momentos sé que me necesita".

"Li, sinceramente, ¿qué pasaría si un día tuvieras que dejarla ir?" cuestionó "Si ella escogiera a otra persona que no eres tú o tomara un camino lejos de ti".

Mire por la ventana, las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban horizontalmente por el cristal a causa de la velocidad. Fui capaz de ver mis ojos ambarinos reflejados ahí, observándome con profundidad.

"Entonces la dejaría ir" dije, sintiendo dolor en mi interior "pero este no es el caso, ella no se fue porque quisiera hacerlo, se marchó porque creyó que con eso me protegería. Si un día decide tomar otro rumbo y yo no estoy en sus planes no tendré más remedio que aceptar, me dolerá por supuesto pero sé que habré tomado la mejor decisión".

El inglés esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

"Me alegra que Sakura encontrara a alguien que la quiera así" dijo "bueno… no estoy seguro si decir querer es correcto en este instante".

Está vez el que sonrió fui yo, no de alegría, ese gesto estaba cargado de nostalgia.

"Tienes razón… Tal vez sea hora de aceptar que yo la a…"

Nos precipitamos hacia delante de pronto, Eriol había pisado el freno a fondo de un momento a otro, lo cual provocó que mi frente impactara el tablero por olvidar ponerme el cinturón. De nuevo estaba sangrando y maldije para mis adentros el terrible día que estaba viviendo. Le iba a reclamar justo cuando vi la razón de su maniobra; frente a nosotros estaba de nuevo la persona encapuchada, mojándose bajo la lluvia en medio de la solitaria carretera. Hiraguizawa y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

"Prepárate" me dijo mientras fijaba su vista.

Asentí, ambos nos bajamos del vehículo al mismo tiempo, caminé con dificultad con el bastón para ponerme al frente. La lluvia no era muy fuerte pero si constante, aun así, eso no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

"¡¿Dónde está Sakura?!" le grité.

No respondió. Sólo movió su cabeza en dirección a Eriol.

"Debes saber a quién te enfrentas" advirtió el inglés.

Por primera vez escuché su risa, poco a poco se fue levantando la capucha para mi sorpresa y la de Eriol. La lluvia se detuvo de pronto, bajo ese velo se descubrió una mujer de pelo largo rojizo y ojos castaños, nos miraba con una sonrisa aparentemente tranquila, pero sabía que esto sólo era una fachada.

"Cuanto tiempo Eriol" comentó tranquila.

Miré a Hiraguizawa inmediatamente, estaba petrificado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

"¿Kaho?" preguntó confundido.

La mujer asintió.

"Me temo que si" dijo ella "parece que el destino nos vuelve a unir, pero no en las condiciones anteriores".

"Hiraguizawa, ¿quién es ella?" pregunté.

Eriol permaneció callado, sin decir nada durante varios minutos, la mujer mantuvo su sonrisa todo ese tiempo sin emitir ni una sola palabra.

"Atrás, Li" me dijo con frialdad "yo me encargaré de esto".

Un círculo mágico apareció justo debajo de él, invocó un báculo dorado de gran tamaño con el sol en la punta, me pareció un artefacto impresionante por su tamaño.

"¡Devuélvenos a Sakura y a Fujitaka, Kaho!" exigió.

"Me temo que eso no será posible" dijo como si nada "la señorita Kinomoto tiene una importante misión que cumplir".

Saqué mi espada de inmediato, listo para atacar, ella me observaba con detenimiento.

"Es increíble tu determinación Li Syaoran, " comentó "aun en la inferioridad de tus circunstancias".

"¡Cállate!" grité y me preparé para avanzar.

Eriol se interpuso entre ella y yo. Blandió su báculo en el aire y después lo dejó caer al piso con fuerza, una energía amarilla brillante se acumuló en una esfera arriba de él, incrementando de tamaño cada que los segundos avanzaban. Nunca había visto a Hiraguizawa en acción, pero me impresionó todo el poder que estaba desplegando.

" Es tu última oportunidad, Kaho" advirtió.

No se movió, esto acabó con la paciencia del inglés quien soltó aquella energía dirigiéndola en su dirección. Vi como toda esa magia arrasaba con lo que tenía a su paso, destruyendo la mayor parte del asfalto. Ella desapareció antes de que la alcanzara, dejando un gran cráter en su lugar. Hiraguizawa guardó su báculo y se giró bruscamente al auto.

"¡Vámonos!" ordenó.

Regresé con dificultad al asiento de copiloto, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Necesito respuestas Hiraguizawa" exigí "¿quién es ella?".

Él encendió el auto y giró ciento ochenta grados en dirección contraria para regresar a la ciudad.

"Kaho y yo tuvimos algo hace tiempo" declaró de pronto.

Yo lo miré desconcertado.

"¿Tan mal la dejaste que ahora pretende acabar con todo el mundo?" intenté bromear para calmarme.

"No seas idiota Li," me reprendió "ella era aprendiz de maestra en mi Universidad, sabía que tenía magia pero jamás imaginé que perteneciera a ese clan, nunca dio indicios de nada, además, de un momento a otro desapareció de mi vida".

"Me interesa poco lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, lo único que me importa es Sakura y estamos perdiendo tiempo".

Él negó la cabeza.

"Esto lo cambia todo," declaró "si ella hubiese querido hacerme daño tuvo la oportunidad en aquel momento que nos conocimos".

"¿Entonces?"

"Su plan debe de ser más grande que el simple hecho de atentar contra mí, lo que más me preocupa es que Sakura parece ser la clave de todo esto, no Fujitaka ni yo, ella la necesita de alguna forma" dijo con preocupación.

"¿Es poderosa?" pregunté con voz grave.

Eriol apretó con fuerza el volante, asintiendo. Hundí mi rostro en mis dos manos, de pronto comencé a perder el sentido de la realidad, viendo como todo pasaba de manera más lenta de lo normal, hundiéndome en la completa desesperanza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía ni idea de que era lo que debía hacer, la situación me estaba rebasando totalmente.

"Creo saber dónde está Kaho" comentó de repente Eriol.

Levanté la mirada, esas palabras me devolvieron un poco de la esperanza perdida.

"Vamos ahora mismo," declaré "No me interesa a que debamos recurrir".

Se desvió de las vías rápidas, adentrándonos en las zonas suburbanas de Londres. De pronto estábamos en un vecindario que parecía de casas producidas en masa, todas amplias pero completamente iguales entre sí. Lucía como un lugar tranquilo habitado mayormente por familias, sin embargo no puse mucha atención en lo demás porque me di cuenta que todo me provocaba cierta tristeza: el ambiente húmedo combinado con la negrura de la noche que era acompañada por un dejo de nostalgia, la tenue luz de las lámparas en medio de la lluvia constante y el creciente sentimiento de que me faltaba algo, ahogado con una sensación de pérdida que provocó un nudo en mi garganta. Yo no era un hombre que llorara, por la presión social que existía hacia mi género y porque no estaba acostumbrado a ser muy expresivo, pero todos mis sentimientos comenzaron a desbordarse por la impotencia que sentía al no haber detenido a Sakura a tiempo, un par de lágrimas solitarias rodador por mis mejillas, las atajé rápidamente, sin embargo en mi mente revisaba todo lo que pude haber hecho para hacerla quedarse a mi lado, tal vez debí abrazarla más fuerte o irme con ella, tal vez no escogí las palabras correctas que cambiaran su opinión o simplemente consideró que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Entramos en una zona más agreste sin previo aviso, dejando atrás toda señal de vida humana visible, siendo guiados únicamente por un solitario camino flanqueado por una arboleda alta y espesa.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunté con voz baja.

No contestó, en cierto punto del camino salió de la carretera para adentrarse un poco en el sinuoso terreno del bosque, deteniéndose sin previo aviso.

"Debemos seguir a pie" me dijo mirando mi pierna con preocupación.

"Yo puedo hacerlo" dije seguro "no daré problemas".

Caminé con dificultad siguiendo un sendero inexistente a la vista, no parecía que alguien hubiera estado antes ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo a juzgar por la hierba crecida, solo Eriol avanzaba con mucha seguridad de a dónde se dirigía. No negaré que lo estaba pasando mal con mi pierna, pero utilicé toda la energía disponible que aun me quedaba para seguir de cerca a Hiraguizawa y disimular al máximo mi dolor. Dejó de caminar y me hizo una seña para que me pusiera en cuclillas, me asomé a donde él miraba.

"Seremos lo más cuidadosos que podamos" murmuró y señaló a su izquierda.

Tomó el Rashinban en sus manos y efectivamente la energía se movía a la dirección que señalaba, entre toda la oscuridad logré distinguir una casona antigua perdida en la vegetación, había algunas luces que la iluminaban tenuemente, pero eso solo lo notabas si ponías atención. Avanzamos caminando lo más silenciosamente que pudimos, intentado minimizar todo el ruido que emitíamos.

"Kaho me mostró esta casa hace mucho tiempo" explicó en voz muy baja "supe en ese momento que era muy importante para ella, pero por alguna razón no dejó quiso que nos acercáramos".

"¿No sospechaste nada?" pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza "Ella es diferente ahora, no es la misma persona que conocí".

Llegamos a un punto en el que estábamos realmente cerca, afuera de la mansión no se veía movimiento alguno sólo las plantas sacudiéndose por el viento. Me desplacé hasta la ventana más próxima aun con la desaprobación de Eriol, asomándome en el acto. Ahí no había nada en apariencia, así que me moví a la siguiente. Hiraguizawa me alcanzó pero no me detuvo, más bien siguió mis pasos, ambos nos asomamos a la ventana que emitía un poco de luz y lo que vi ahí me horrorizó: Era una mesa larga y grande, Kaho ocupaba el lugar central en una posición claramente dominante, el resto de los asistentes eran hombres y mujeres desconocidos para mí, dispuestos a los costados en sillas de madera. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, sentí alivio y desesperación a la vez porque junto a Kaho estaban sentados Sakura y su padre, su rostro lucía completamente desencajado. Yo no resistí ver su estado, así que me precipité a la ventana pero fui detenido a tiempo por Eriol, quien me sujetó con fuerza.

"Espera" murmuró "lo arruinarás sino te calmas".

"Ahí está ella" contesté "no la pienso dejar ahí, deberíamos utilizar magia ahora".

"Necesitamos más información" me reprendió en voz baja " usando magia nos descubrirán más fácil y perderemos la oportunidad".

No tuve más remedio que calmar mis incipientes arrebatos, nos quedamos en silencio para tratar de escuchar lo que discutían.

"Tenemos la última pieza del rompecabezas" informó Kaho "es hora de hacer el paso final".

" ¿Qué es lo que se dispuso para después" preguntó un hombre presente.

" En los sueños se ha mostrado Tokio" reveló Kaho "es el sitio donde Clow lo escondió. El profesor Kinomoto lo confirmó cuando leyó el libro".

"¿Y qué hará con la chica, Mizuki?" inquirió otro hombre apuntando a Sakura.

"Ella es la elegida," afirmó "la necesitamos".

"Contrario a los pronósticos de su padre" comentó una mujer "parece que si logrará su cometido".

Ese comentario provocó una mueca extraña en Kaho Mizuki, a quien pareció desagradarle las palabras de la mujer.

"¿Qué pasará con la otra reencarnación de Clow mi señora?" preguntó un anciano.

"De eso me encargaré personalmente" contestó tajante.

Los participantes de esa inusual reunión se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron a Mizuki a otra habitación, excepto por Sakura y su padre, que tenían una expresión de derrota en sus rostros. Yo no toleré más la ansiedad y me paré en la ventana, buscando la manera de entrar sin hacer ruido. En ese momento la mano de Eriol brilló con energía rojiza y la abrió para mí, ayudándome a meter con dificultad.

Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se llenaron de sorpresa al verme ahí parado, observándola como si fuera lo más preciado de mi vida. Nos miramos unos segundos sin saber que hacer, yo había recuperado parte de mi alma pero a la vez estaba enojado porque me dejó sin saber de ella, a pesar de todo esto no nos contuvimos, nos acercamos para fundirnos en un abrazo dónde yo sentía que nuestros cuerpos estorbaban.

"No deberías estar aquí" me dijo con la voz quebrada.

"Te lo dije, yo te seguiré a dónde sea que vayas".

El profesor Kinomoto se acercó a nosotros, nos separamos un poco para verlo sin dejar de abrazarnos.

"Tú debes ser Syaoran" dijo sonriendo a pesar de su aspecto demacrado "gracias por ayudar a Sakura".

"Ha sido un placer señor" le dije con respeto.

Volví mi mirada a Sakura para verla directo a los ojos y le sonreí, ella me devolvió el gesto. Cerramos los ojos y juntamos nuestras frentes, como si todos alrededor nuestro hubiesen desaparecido, solo nos importaba el volver a sentirnos cerca una vez más. Algo empujó mi tórax hacia atrás y casi caigo al piso, solo que esta vez utilicé la fuerza que me quedaba para detenerme; de pronto había una barrera de cristal entre nosotros dos, impidiéndonos el tener contacto, pegamos nuestros rostros a esa milimétrica separación, con nuestros ojos llenos de impotencia al sentirnos apartados de nuevo.

"Que tiernos" dijo sarcásticamente una voz de mujer.

Kaho Mizuki nos observaba sonriendo desde el umbral de la puerta, Eriol apareció a mi lado, listo para acertar un golpe con su magia a la barrera invisible.

"No lo hagas" advirtió Kaho "solo empeoraras las cosas, todo esto está destinado a pasar de todas formas".

Eriol no hizo caso, por primera vez vi a la magia de ambos enfrentarse en una vorágine de luz cegadora, donde las dos fuentes de energía se unían luchando por dominar a la otra. La casa comenzó a destruirse de una parte, mientras que varias sombras aparecieron de pronto para atacar a Hiraguizawa. Yo me puse en marcha, invocando toda mi energía vital y repeliendo el ataque con mi espada como podía, ignorando el dolor que me producía mi cuerpo herido. No me di cuenta cuando Sakura desapareció, solo me quedé pasmado al notar de nuevo su ausencia. También Mizuki se esfumó en la nada, dejando que la magia de Eriol acabara con casi toda la mansión.

"¡Maldita sea!" grité con fuerza.

El silencio que siguió después era espectral, muy profundo, me sentí en el lugar más solitario del mundo rodeado de la nada inminente. Solo me quedaba la sensación que me dejó el tenerla de nuevo conmigo en mis brazos y su repentina ausencia, yo no podía creer que me la habían quitado de nuevo.

"¡Debemos irnos a Tokio cuanto antes!" exigí tajante "¡No me importa lo que pase pero viajaremos a _nuestra_ manera!".

Hiraguizawa no me contradijo esta vez, subimos a la parte más alta del desastre que quedó de la mansión y saltamos. Un aire familiar llenó mis pulmones, las luces multicolores de la atareada capital japonesa aparecieron frente a nosotros. Esta vez no era un sitio extraño, este era nuestro hogar y aquí nos defenderíamos con todo nuestro poder.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno este capítulo me costó un poco, pero al fin lo terminé, espero que les haya gustado mucho. ¡Los leo muy pronto!**

 **Silverwomen.**


	13. El rescate

**Capítulo XII: El rescate.**

Un auto negro se paró frente a nosotros en plena calle, alguien abrió la puerta desde dentro para que Eriol y yo subiéramos. Miré con cierto pánico a Touya Kinomoto en el asiento del copiloto y a Yukito al volante.

"Gracias por venir tan rápido" agradeció Eriol.

Touya no dijo nada, estaba en mutis total mientras avanzábamos por las calles de Tokio. Miré el Rashinban, apuntando justo a la dirección a dónde nos movíamos, Yukito se detuvo cuando Touya le murmuró algo al oído y el hermano de Sakura se bajó del auto, no me imaginé a dónde se dirigía hasta que sentí la puerta abrirse y un par de brazos fuertes me sacaron a rastras.

"¡¿Por qué no la protegiste?!" gritó iracundo "¡Era tu maldito trabajo!".

Yo no me defendí, no quería porque me sentí sin derecho de hacerlo, él estaba diciendo todas las cosas que yo pensaba y que me habían torturado todo este tiempo desde que no estaba conmigo. Eriol me quitó como pudo de sus manos, arrancándome de su fuerte agarre.

"¡Cálmate Touya!" pidió Yukito "¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!".

"Tiene razón" apoyó Eriol "además Li hizo todo lo que pudo, sólo ellos fueron más astutos".

Touya nos dio la espalda a todos, volviendo a su estado de silencio total, al tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos.

"Tengo una idea de donde están" reveló Eriol "pero debemos hacer un buen plan".

"Tenemos uno, " dijo Yukito "vamos a necesitar su ayuda".

"Cuenten con ello" dijo Eriol "sólo hay que idear como entrar sin…"

"Lo haremos de frente" habló por fin Touya "esta vez no nos esconderemos".

Me tomó por sorpresa su incipiente animo de lucha, aunque no negaré que apoyaba su idea totalmente. Volvimos al auto, durante nuestro trayecto Eriol les habló sobre Kaho Mizuki y la conversación que escuchamos con todo su séquito, revelándoles que Clow había escondido algo que ellos querían con desesperación; Touya hizo una mueca de enfado, diciendo que _ese sujeto_ solo causaba problemas. No sabía si ir a rescatarlos de la forma que nos plantearon era la mejor ya que quitaba el factor sorpresa, pero entre todo el torbellino de sentimientos que tenía en mi mente no se me ocurrió alguna alternativa. Permanecí en silencio todo el viaje, inmerso en mis pensamientos, buscando en cada recoveco de mi ser fuerzas suficientes para esta vez no fallarle a la mujer más especial para mí. No fui consciente de en qué momento dejamos Tokio y pasamos a la ciudad de Tomoeda, dónde ya había venido con Sakura una vez, pero no íbamos en dirección al Templo, tomaron un camino que nos llevó a las colinas en la periferia de la ciudad hacia una mansión que desentonaba con las demás construcciones cercanas, parecía de hecho, ser más antigua y con arquitectura mayormente occidental.

Los cuatro nos bajamos del auto, enfilándonos a la puerta principal. Dejé el bastón decidido a que caminaría lo mejor posible sin ayuda costara lo que costara. Touya tomó el mando yendo al frente de todos nosotros, posándose desafiante en el cancel principal, a la espera de cualquier ataque. Contra todos nuestros pronósticos se abrió solo, lo que era una clara invitación a pasar, ellos avanzaron primero mientras que Eriol y yo íbamos un poco más atrás, el inglés me tomó del hombro para detenerme unos segundos.

"Concéntrate en Sakura," me pidió.

Asentí, a final de cuentas Sakura siempre fue lo único que me importó. Al entrar a la mansión me invadió una sensación de preocupación creciente, se me erizaron los cabellos de la nuca a manera de reflejo por sentirme repentinamente observado. Eriol tomó el mando y nos guio por entre las salas como si fuera algo familiar para él.

"Esta era la antigua casa de Clow" reveló "muchas de mis memorias pertenecen a este lugar".

Pensé en lo fácil que había sido llegar ahí para nosotros, supuse entonces que el que estuviéramos ahí también podía ser parte del plan de Mizuki. Llegamos a una sala amplia y extensa, que tenía una puerta grande y corrediza hacía el patio. Kaho estaba sentada en un sillón rojo extraño, rodeada de otros magos que tenían una túnica muy parecida a la que ella usaba, mi corazón latió con fuerza al ver a Sakura al lado de su padre sentados junto a Mizuki.

"Bienvenidos" saludó "los estábamos esperando".

Todos nosotros nos miramos extrañados, no era el tipo de recepción que esperábamos de una mujer que se había mostrado hostil en anteriores ocasiones. Analicé la expresión de Sakura, se veía aliviada de verme, pero la preocupación no abandonó su semblante en ningún momento.

"¡Devuélveme a mi hermana y a mi padre!" exigió Touya "¡a pesar de ser más que nosotros no están en igualdad de condiciones!".

"Aunque se los lleven ahora no podrán detener lo inevitable" dijo Kaho en tono serio "ya está todo dispuesto".

Ella miró a Sakura con una expresión de confianza que hizo que mis entrañas se revolvieran, algo no estaba bien en definitiva, me preocupaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

"No nos interesan tus planes Mizuki," atajó Toya "te dejaremos ir si nos los regresas".

Mizuki sonrió ampliamente.

"Vengan por ellos" incitó "pero me temo que los Ishiguro no los dejaremos ir sin luchar".

Eso era lo que yo estaba esperando. Yukito se transformó de inmediato en Yue y apuntó con una flecha de energía a los magos que se precipitaron hacia nosotros; Eriol y Touya invocaron cada uno sus báculos generando una barrera que nos protegió de su ataque inicial, mientras que yo materialicé mi espada envuelta en energía alborotada. Corrí hacia afuera de la protección mágica, en una clara carrera tratando de llegar a Sakura a pesar de todos los ataques mágicos que estaba recibiendo, y que lograba esquivar casi milagrosamente. Voltee rápidamente hacia Touya y Yue, quienes se había puesto de espaldas para atacar en dos flancos; una luz cegadora se acercó a mi con velocidad pero fue repelida por magia azul que venía desde atrás, Kaho y Eriol se enfrascaron nuevamente en una lucha de poder impactante a la vista.

"¡Ahora!" gritó Eriol.

Touya y Yue hicieron una señal con sus manos, parecía como un mudra budista donde entrelazaron sus dedos dejando solo el pulgar y el indicé erguidos. Todo a nuestro alrededor de transformó inmediatamente, como si entráramos a una dimensión distinta en algún mundo paralelo al nuestro, un gran laberinto que desafiaba todas las leyes de la física se presentó ante nosotros. Cuando llegué con Sakura y su padre ellos miraban desconcertados todo el panorama surrealista que se formó, yo sólo estaba enfocado en seguir las instrucciones que me habían dado, tomé a Sakura de la mano y nos coloqué de tal manera que el señor Fujitaka se apoyara en ambos para caminar, debido a su paupérrimo estado de salud. Blandí mi espada en el aire y un vórtice de magia se arremolinó en torno a ella, asesté un duro golpe a la pared del laberinto para formar una abertura a dónde llevé a Sakura y su padre lo más rápido que mi mermado cuerpo me permitió. Yo sólo tenía una orden, seguir la luz en la profunda oscuridad que nos cubrió de pronto, corrí con todas mis ganas al grado que pensé que no lograría alcanzar el sitio de reunión, pero finalmente lo logramos.

Aparecimos de pronto en la casa de Sakura, justamente en la biblioteca donde un sentimiento de alivió me embargó por completo, nunca antes había visto con tanto anhelo ese lugar. Los demás llegaron segundos después, vi a Touya y a Yue visiblemente agotados por la cantidad descomunal de magia que había utilizado para formar la ilusión y abrir un portal para traernos aquí, según Eriol el formar ese tipo de brechas en el espacio-tiempo era sumamente peligroso y agotador.

Yo no aguanté más, atraje a Sakura hacia mi inmediatamente después de recuperar un poco el aliento, me estaba doblegando del dolor pero eso me tenía sin cuidado, yo necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío para sentirme seguro.

"Al fin estás aquí" dije con voz apremiante.

Ella no me dijo nada, solo respondió a mi abrazo con muchísima fuerza. Touya me miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero su atención fue captada por su padre.

"Debemos llevarte ahora mismo al médico" urgió Touya.

Sakura me soltó y abrazó ahora a su padre, una preocupada Tomoyo apareció de pronto en la biblioteca, y corrió hacia Sakura con una expresión que era una mezcla de alivio y horror al ver el estado del señor Fujitaka. Abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y después tocó el rostro del papá de Sakura.

"Tiene mucha fiebre" comentó preocupada "hablaré para que lo llevemos de inmediato al hospital".

La ambulancia no tardó casi nada en llegar, Touya y Sakura se fueron con el señor Kinomoto, mientras que los demás nos transportamos en autos que dispuso Tomoyo para nosotros.

La sala de espera del hospital era elegante, según sabía era el mejor de la ciudad así que sentí alivio de que el señor Fujitaka estuviera en las mejores manos posibles. Sin embargo yo no estaba tranquilo, algo no me cuadraba de todo esto, tal vez eran las palabras dichas por Mizuki sobre que no importaba si ellos escapaban o la mirada que de pronto puso en Sakura. Me frustraba sentir que esta calma era solo un momento débil que estaba a punto de ser roto por un peligro que ignoramos, me levanté sin decirle nada a nadie y me dirigí a un balcón del hospital que tenía varias mesas y sillas colocadas alrededor, supuse que era un sitio para ir a comer o algo; ignoré todo y me enfilé directamente al final del balcón, donde pude apreciar la impresionante vista de la ciudad en la noche, en especial mi mirada quedó atrapada con la estampa de la Torre de Tokio iluminada en su totalidad siendo resguardada por una magnifica luna llena al fondo. Por alguna razón sentí como si alguien en ese punto estuviera mirándome, lo cual era ridículo porque aunque estaba relativamente cerca, no era una distancia para nada corta como para justificar esa sensación.

"¿Qué haces Syaoran?" preguntó una voz detrás de mí.

Volví mi mirada solo para encontrarme con Sakura, que me observaba con curiosidad.

"Solo veo la ciudad" dije, acercándome a ella "¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre?".

"Débil pero estable" contestó "los médicos dicen que se recuperará".

"Me alegra tanto".

Ella me miró, y yo no supe identificar la expresión en su rostro. De pronto se acercó demasiado y levantó mi camisa sin que yo pudiera preverlo para examinar mi vendaje dañado, mi cara se encendió de rojo.

"Tenemos que ir a que te curen" dijo preocupada.

"Ya no más doctores por favor" pedí "estoy harto".

"Entonces lo haré yo misma".

No me dejó refutarle, tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia un cuarto de curación vacío, justo al otro lado de la sala de espera, sacó del botiquín material de curación.

"Deberías de darte puntadas" me dijo "yo solo te cambiaré el vendaje".

Me miró sonrojada "Quítate la camisa, por favor".

Yo la obedecí, sus manos quitaron con delicadeza el vendaje anterior, me limpió la herida con mucho cuidado, intentando no lastimarme en lo más mínimo. Yo estaba hipnotizado por ver todas las atenciones que tenía conmigo, sentir sus suaves manos contra mi piel hacían que cientos de sensaciones recorrieran mi cuerpo de un lado a otro, cuando terminó se sentó a mi lado. Mientras me ponía la camisa, me tomó por sorpresa recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, pero yo no me conformé con eso, la atraje hacia mi y la abracé, dejando que su cara descansara en mi cuello.

"¿Por qué siento que me estás ocultando algo?" pregunté de pronto.

El silencio repentino de ella no me dio buena espina, sentí una punzada en el corazón, Sakura se afianzó a mi cintura con fuerza pero cuidando no lastimarme, yo le acaricié la espalda lentamente para relajarla.

"Tienes que hablar conmigo" le pedí "sabes que jamás podrás engañarme".

"Esto no ha terminado" reveló con voz queda, vacía "yo tengo que regresar".

Mi mundo se rompió de un momento a otro, yo no quería escuchar eso, no podía aceptar sus palabras.

"Sakura, no comiences" advertí.

"Yo sé lo que buscan y no nos dejarán en paz hasta que se lo demos" admitió con pesar.

La separé un poco de mí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara a los ojos. Los arrebatos que tuve antes se esfumaron, está vez manejaría la situación de manera distinta. Sus esmeraldas se veían preocupados, peor aún, estaban llenos de miedo y eso me partía el alma, le acaricié sus mejillas un poco para después tomarle sus manos.

"Sabes que yo estoy contigo, que eres importante para mí" declaré "más de lo que tú te imaginas, pero no cometas el mismo error, tienes que confiar en mi y decirme lo que pasa".

Bajó la mirada, pero yo tomé su mentón suavemente y la hice mirarme.

"Anda" pedí "confía en mi".

Dudó unos segundos, pero al final comprendió que pasara lo que pasara yo iba a estar ahí con ella, sin importar todas las circunstancias adversas que se vinieran sobre nosotros.

"Clow," comenzó "él descubrió la forma de controlar el destino".

Me desconcertaron sus palabras.

"¿ A que te refieres?" pregunté "Tú me habías dicho que el destino era una fuerza natural".

"Eso pensé yo también, pero el antepasado de Mizuki, Ishiguro, descubrió que Clow encontró este poder. "continuó "No te imaginas lo caótico que esto sería, es demasiado para alguien el ser capaz de controlar la vida de cualquier ser humano, modificando incluso los eventos o cuánto durará su existencia, justo como Las Moiras. Gracias a la inmensa magia de Clow pudo descifrar cómo controlar el destino de cada persona, pero fue consciente que esto era demasiado, así que lo protegió para que nadie jamás lo usara, sin embargo no contaba con que Ishiguro se daría cuenta de su secreto. Es por eso mi padre estaba buscando todo lo relacionado a este tema en culturas antiguas. Mizuki le tendió una trampa, amenazando con dañar a mi hermano y a mi si él no encontraba el libro dónde Clow había plasmado todos sus descubrimientos".

Parpadeé perplejo.

"Pero ya tiene el libro en sus manos, es el que le enviaron de Mykonos" dije.

"Si, pero sólo mi padre podía leerlo" dijo "lo que vimos tu y yo era una fachada. Clow dispuso de varias medidas de seguridad para que ese poder fuera casi inalcanzable: el libro lo dividió en dos partes, una en Egipto y otra en Grecia, sólo una reencarnación podría leerlo, además…"

Se calló de pronto, pensando en si decirme lo siguiente o no. Le besé suavemente la mejilla y le murmuré al oído "confía en mi".

"Lo otro lo ocultó en mi báculo" reveló con voz quebrada "lo necesita para poder usarlo y me necesita a mí, si yo no hago lo que ella me pide una gran desgracia caerá sobre este mundo y no puedo permitirlo, ¡No dejaré que lastimen a las personas que quiero!".

Se soltó llorando desconsolada, sus sollozos eran punzadas directas en mi alma cada que los escuchaba. Al principio me sentí sobrepasado por no saber que hacer, pero después la atraje hacia mi abrazándola como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

"Tranquila" le dije con voz suave, acariciando su nuca "me tienes a mí, todo estará bien".

Estuvimos abrazados varios minutos, mientras ella desahogaba todos sus sentimientos con el llanto, yo no me alejé ni un solo milímetro, quería que sintiera todo mi apoyo. Poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que dejó de llorar, levanté su rostro y la miré con toda la dulzura posible, besándole la frente en el acto.

"No estás sola" le dije "no cometeremos el mismo error, tú y yo vamos a resolver esto".

"Pero Syaoran…"

"Está vez no me dejarás, ya me partiste el corazón una vez" admití "no me interesa lo que pueda pasar, iremos juntos a enfrentar lo que sea".

Se aferró a mí, como si fuera su único pilar en todo esto y yo le correspondí. Me levanté de donde estábamos y me puse frente a ella, ayudándola con ambas manos, compartimos miradas que correspondían un sentimiento mutuo: nos necesitábamos juntos pasara lo que pasara. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, urgiéndome a que al fin le revelara lo que sentía.

"Sakura… Yo…" dije.

Mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba paulatinamente mientras escogía en mi mente las palabras adecuadas para decirle mis sentimientos, ella me miró curiosa, expectante de lo que iba a decir. De repente me detuve, tal vez la iba a agobiar más si decía lo que sentía y en vez de alentarla la pondría en un dilema que afectaría su estado de ánimo. Sonreí, aunque en el fondo me decepcioné de no decirle nada, después le besé sus manos.

"Vamos" le dije.

Ella se quedó pensativa, como si supiera que había cambiado de opinión sobre revelarle algo.

"Mizuki me espera esta noche" dijo seria.

"¿En dónde?"

"En la torre de Tokio" reveló.

Vaya ironía de la vida, supuse que la sensación de hacía un rato cuando estaba en el balcón no era del todo errada. La tome de la mano y salimos caminando de la habitación, tratando de evitar que nos vieran los demás. Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron ella me abrazó por un costado y yo la envolví en mis brazos protectores. Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil, que el mundo se nos venía encima, pero no cabía la menor duda en mí que lo teníamos que enfrentar juntos, que el destino solo nos unía más y más; a final de cuentas ella y yo ya nos pertenecíamos de alguna manera, porque yo era el único que podía protegerla y Sakura era la única con la que quería estar.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Tarde y con muchísimo sueño pero aquí está el capítulo, al fin están juntos de nuevo =). Sobre su pregunta si la escenal del capítulo anterior está basada en TRC, la verdad es que sí, recuerdo que me impresionó la primera vez que la vi, pero en este universo si lograron estár juntos =P. Les envío saludos, espero les guste este capítulo y los leeré muy pronto.**

 **Silverwomen**


	14. El destino

**Capítulo XIII: El destino.**

Sakura y yo salimos del hospital, antes de que siguiera caminando la detuve.

"¿Estás segura de que es la única opción?" le pregunté.

"Sí" afirmó "no parará hasta que yo termine con esto".

Mi preocupación real era si no estábamos poniendo todo en bandeja de plata para Mizuki, como presa entregándose dócilmente al cazador, aunque tenía que aceptar que no había más remedio que confiar en Sakura, de nada servía sobreprotegerla cuando era perfectamente capaz de discernir el mejor camino que tomar.

"¿No crees lo que te digo?" me preguntó.

"Sabes que te confiaría mi vida," respondí "¿tienes idea de cuál será la desgracia?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"Pero si tu no vas no podrán acceder a ese poder, ¿cierto?" comenté "entonces tal vez podríamos irnos tú y yo lejos, hasta hacernos viejos en cualquier lugar de este planeta".

Sonrió, se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano.

"Tal vez esa sea la mejor propuesta que me han hecho" admitió para mi sorpresa y alegría "pero ellos lo intentarán de todas formas, aunque yo no vaya y si eso pasa se desencadenará todo, tal vez si estoy tenga la oportunidad de hacer algo".

Suspiré resignado, no teníamos más alternativa que luchar, moriría donde fuera siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado.

"¿Quieres que pida un taxi?" pregunté.

"Si, pero pídele que nos dejé antes de la Torre de Tokio"

Ladeé un poco la cabeza

"¿Por qué?" pregunté confundido.

"Quiero pasar… bueno, quiero que caminemos un poco juntos, ¿te parece mala idea?".

"Para nada" admití.

Volví a ser testigo de una de sus mágicas sonrisas. Pedimos un taxi y le indiqué un sitio cercano a la Torre de Tokio; mientras el auto avanzaba nosotros nos tomamos de las manos y miramos cada quien en una dirección diferente por la ventana. Estaba comenzando a ser presa de un creciente dejo de preocupación, todo esto era como una despedida, como si ella quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo antes de partir. Sentí un nudo en la garganta repentinamente, no quería estar triste, pero no me abandonaba la sensación de que algo iba a cambiar cuando estuviéramos en ese lugar.

El auto se detuvo justo donde le pedí, muy cerca de un parque que estaba frente a la torre. Al bajar caminamos entre las calles llenas de edificios altos, ella parecía querer ir a esa área, pero antes nos detuvimos en una tienda; yo me quedé escogiendo un té helado en una de las máquinas expendedoras mientras que Sakura entró a comprar algo. Cuando salió nos tomamos de las manos y continuamos caminando.

"¿Qué compraste?" pregunté.

"Chocolates" dijo.

Llegamos al parque y nos sentamos en una banca solitaria, Sakura se sujetó de mi brazo derecho y yo le tomé la mano, quedándonos en silencio absoluto. No sabía si decir algo, la verdad estaba viviendo un momento completamente irreal, casi como un sueño, era como una cita involuntaria que en otras circunstancias abría amado tener, pero ese apacible momento estaba manchado con la urgencia de la hora de la batalla.

"Syaoran" dijo finalmente Sakura" ¿Conoces la tradición de los ositos de felpa?"

Hurgué en mi memoria para saber si en algún momento había escuchado sobre esa tradición, pero la verdad no la conocía.

"Me temo que no" admití "pero puedo investigar, ¿quieres un osito?"

Se irguió y me miró directamente a los ojos, con sus esmeraldas decididos.

"En realidad quiero darte uno" reveló sacando de su bolsillo algo "pero antes, debes prometerme que investigarás sobre esto cuando todo termine".

La miré un poco confundido pero asentí, puso en mis manos un pequeño osito alado de color rosa, que tenía un colguije para utilizarlo de llavero. Le sonreí ampliamente.

"Es muy lindo" comenté admirado.

"Debería de darte uno hecho por mi" dijo apenada "pero vi este en la tienda y lo compré. Cuando sepas que significa te haré uno".

"¿Puedo buscar ahora?" pregunté deseoso "con mi celular".

Ella me detuvo.

"No, hazlo cuando todo termine".

Se volvió a recargar en mí, mientras veíamos la noche pasar.

"Pon algo de música," me pidió "pero tranquila".

Medité un momento sobre que canción poner, no consideré prudente alguna muy rápida, así que me decidí por la que creía demostraba todo lo que estaba sintiendo en el instante.

"Se escucha un poco triste" comentó de pronto "pero me gusta".

"Se llama _The night we met_ " le dije.

Su sonrisa afligida me llenó de preocupación, pero no dije nada. Me paré frente a ella, extendiendo mi mano a manera de invitación.

"¿Bailarías conmigo?" pedí.

Ella rio, como si por un momento todo lo que se aproximaba se hubiera esfumado para siempre.

"Por supuesto" se levantó.

La atraje suavemente hacía mí, tomando su mano y poniéndola en mi hombro. Nos movimos lentamente al compás de la canción, mientras avanzaba ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y la cubrí con mi mentón.

"¿Y la recuerdas?" me preguntó de pronto.

"¿Qué?"

"La noche en la que nos conocimos" dijo.

"Claro, mi auto se descompuso y yo tomé el tren "dije divertido", tú destacabas por encima de todos los aburridos que íbamos ese día."

"También eras diferente, Syaoran" comentó.

"¿Por mi increíble atractivo?" bromeé, sin saber como podía hacerlo en una situación así.

"Claro, eres guapo" admitió ella "pero te veías… fastidiado, como si estuvieras viviendo por vivir".

"Si" dije "pero la chica del tren me ayudó a encontrar mi camino".

Sakura me dedicó una mirada profunda, llena de sentimientos.

"Y tú a mi" reveló con suavidad.

Otra ves me invadió una fuerte nostalgia, la abracé fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

"Vámonos" supliqué "por favor vámonos a donde sea, lejos de aquí".

"No puedo" dijo con la voz rota "nada me haría más feliz, pero es mi deber ir ahí. Cuando salgamos de esto viajaremos, te lo prometo".

Yo sabía que me estaba mintiendo, quería exigirle que me dijera toda la verdad, pero me paralicé porque no podía arruinar ese momento tan preciado; tal vez era la forma en que ella se estaba preparando para el combate, posiblemente encontraba en mi compañía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar todo lo que estaba a punto de venirse. Nos abrazamos, dejando que la canción fuera lo único que oíamos, desapareció todo a nuestro alrededor, sólo éramos Sakura y Syaoran rodeados por la oscuridad de ese parque.

La atmósfera cambió, una fuerte presencia se hizo sentir en el ambiente logrando que mi cuerpo se sacudiera por un escalofrío. Sakura fijó su mirada con decisión en la parte alta de la torre, vi cierta molestia en su expresión.

"Es hora" declaró.

La magnificencia de la estructura flanqueada por la potente luz de la luna nos cobijó mientras subíamos tomados de la mano, juntos para enfrentar nuestro destino. Había incertidumbre en mi mente por supuesto, pero no se comparaba con el creciente compromiso de que pasara lo que pasara yo la iba a proteger.

Llegamos hasta el punto más alto al que podíamos acceder, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, siendo sorprendidos por un fuerte y fresco viento de verano. Kaho Mizuki y su séquito de magos nos esperaban justo en el punto más alejado de nosotros. Caminamos juntos, sin soltarnos la mano, seguros de que nos teníamos el uno al otro para afrontar lo que sea, a Mizuki esto le pareció peculiar, ya que arqueó las cejas cuando estuvimos frente a ellos.

"No creí que vinieras acompañada, Sakura" declaró "pero debes saber que no cambia nada".

"Ese no es tu problema" atajó Sakura con un tono que no le conocía "estoy lista para todo".

"Y no está sola" dijo una voz.

Los dos volteamos sorprendidos, Eriol estaba parado con su báculo detrás de nosotros, mirando a Mizuki con determinación. No me esperaba su presencia en ese lugar.

"¿Por qué te empeñas en detener lo inevitable, Eriol?" preguntó "¿no te das cuenta caso que les estoy haciendo un favor?".

"Este es un poder que no entiendes y definitivamente no puedes controlar".

Kaho dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro, elevó su mano y la abrió, una luz amarillenta apareció en forma de esfera. Me asusté cuando vi que la llave que traía Sakura en su cuello comenzó a ser jalada hacia Mizuki.

"¡Claro que no!" gritó Sakura con fuerza.

Transformó su báculo al instante, la tierra comenzó a temblar haciendo que la torre oscilara medianamente. Un dragón de roca se irguió detrás de Sakura, y ella apuntó su báculo a Mizuki, orden que la criatura entendió precipitándose hacia la maga. Me quedé pasmado por la magia que ella estaba invocando, sabía que era fuerte pero no tanto.

"¡Esa es mi chica!" exclamé sin pensarlo mucho.

Volteó a verme un poco sorprendida, pero me sonrió. Giró su báculo por los aires y una ráfaga de viento la elevó para alcanzar a Kaho, quien había destruido a la bestia.

"¡Li al frente!" me gritó Eriol.

Los magos del clan Ishiguro saltaron hacia nosotros en clara intención de atacarnos. En milésimas de segundo reaccioné a sacar mi espada y crear fuego y agua juntas en esferas pequeñas que salieron disparadas en su contra. Si Sakura estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo yo también pondría todo de mi parte.

"¡Vamos Hiraguizawa!" le grité, para acoplarnos al ataque.

Tomamos los flancos opuestos, uno de los Ishiguro también tenía una espada y nos enfrascamos en una feroz lucha de armas con magia, recordé todas las enseñanzas de Wei cuando entrenábamos artes marciales en China. Elevé mi mano, con el dedo incide y el medio levantados, pensando en una fuerte corriente eléctrica abatiendo mis enemigos y así lo hice, cuando estuve convencido de mi visualización dejé caer todo ese poder a ellos, haciéndolos precipitarse fuera de la torre.

Miré arriba buscando a Sakura, quien libraba una feroz batalla contra Kaho, brincando de aquí a allá, con ataques de todos los elementos conocidos. De pronto Sakura cayó por una embestida de Kaho, corrí y apunté con mi espada al sitio donde caería, haciendo un espiral de viento que amortiguó el golpe. Sakura jadeaba del cansancio provocado por todo despliegue mágico.

Eriol detuvo a Mizuki con una línea de fuego, que la hizo retractarse de sus intenciones de ir a por Sakura.

"¡¿Por qué lo haces!" demandó molesto "No tiene sentido, ellos ya están muertos".

"Aun estando muertos" respondió con tono gutural "ellos me han hecho todo el daño posible, yo voy a acabar con su existencia".

Hiraguizawa, Sakura y yo nos miramos confundidos.

"¿De quién hablas?" preguntó Eriol.

"De Clow e Ishiguro por supuesto" dijo ella " son los causantes de todas estas desgracias, sin ellos mi padre no me hubiese torturado de la forma que lo hizo para aumentar mi magia, y jamás me hubieran separado de ti".

Nos quedamos petrificados ante sus declaraciones, vi a Eriol visiblemente afectado por sus palabras, intentando comprender lo que ella decía.

"Tal vez si en ese momento hubieras hablado conmigo," dijo Hiraguizawa "llegaríamos a una solución".

Kaho negó con su cabeza.

"Nos habrían encontrado de todas formas, iba nuestra vida de por medio".

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó Eriol.

"Los Ishiguro" reveló ", nunca descansarían hasta cumplir con este cometido".

Ella miró a Sakura fijamente.

"Yo te lo dije" habló dirigiéndose a ella ", esto ya estaba dictado quieras o no, tú fuiste la elegida por Clow para llevar está responsabilidad sobre tus hombros y mi clan lo sabe. Si yo muero no habrá diferencia porque ellos vendrán por ti"

Sakura bajó la mirada, yo le tomé de la mano fuertemente para que supiera que seguía ahí.

"Piensa las cosas Kaho" volvió a pedir Hiraguizawa "lo solucionaremos si cedes".

"Ya se los dije" reiteró "esto no parará hasta que ella cumpla con la misión que le otorgaron. Yo quiero este poder para desligar los destinos de los dos magos o de una buena vez hacer que nunca existieran, para tener una oportunidad".

"Nada bueno ha salido de modificar los eventos en el tiempo" habló Sakura al fin ", estás equivocada porque está la gran posibilidad de que si alteras eso nosotros jamás existamos".

"Es mejor no existir que vivir la vida así" dijo amargamente ", atada a los caprichos de dos seres que ni siquiera conocemos".

Todas sus palabras me dieron una visión más amplia de ella, me di cuenta que no era una mujer sedienta de poder, sino alguien terriblemente lastimado y clamando venganza contra los que la hicieron sufrir de esa manera; me aterraba imaginarme a que tipo de trato la había sometido su padre, pero al ver a Mizuki como una mujer quebrada no podía pensar más que en lo peor.

Nos tomó desprevenidos a los tres, cuando arrancó de un golpe el báculo de Sakura sin que pudiéramos evitarlo. Tanto ella como yo nos precipitamos tratando de detener su curso, sin embargo Mizuki fue más rápida. Sakura gritó un "¡No!" desesperado, cuando veía como esa mujer sacaba de la nada una esfera roja de su báculo, dejándolo como una simple llave. Kaho materializó un extraño artefacto, como un cascabel o una campana antigua, sujetada con dos largos listones morados.

Eriol intentó detenerla también, pero fue en vano porque cuando la esfera y el objeto se unieron una gran oscuridad cubrió el cielo de la ciudad. De pronto sólo éramos nosotros, frente a frente.

"Este es el cascabel lunar" declaró "Clow lo creó para poder concentrar la magia que controlara el destino".

"¡¿Qué has hecho?!" reprendió Eriol furioso "¡Maldición Kaho acabarás con todo si no te detienes!".

Una vez más, miró a Sakura profundamente.

"Es tu turno pequeña Sakura" le dijo ", ya no podemos detenerlo, sino haces tú sacrificio ahora todos los que amas quedarán sumidos en desgracia, olvidando el amor para siempre".

Estaba estupefacto, ¿a que se refería esa mujer? Yo jamás permitiría que Sakura se sacrificara, la iba a proteger, no importaba si moría, no importaba nada sólo ella.

"Dame tu sentimiento más importante" exigió Kaho ", ese es tu sacrificio, olvidarás al ser que más amas pero todo habrá terminado para ti".

Vi en Sakura una tristeza enorme, le habían arrancado el alma con aquellas palabras y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. La tomé de los hombros para que me mirara.

"No te atrevas," le dije con mi voz ahogada "no lo hagas Sakura por favor".

"Syaoran" dijo entre sollozos "por favor busca lo que te pedí antes".

"¡Yo lo haré!" le grité a Mizuki "¡Yo me sacrificaré en su lugar!".

"Tiene que ser ella" dijo mordaz.

Miré a Eriol en busca de apoyo, pero su rostro resignado me desesperanzó de inmediato.

"Syaoran" me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos "todo estará bien, en verdad que así será".

Finalmente y contra todo mi autocontrol lloré, esta vez no pude evitar que mis lágrimas rodaran al mismo tiempo que las de ella. El ámbar y el esmeralda se miraron con muchísimo apremio, en una clara y dolorosa despedida.

"Se acaba el tiempo, Sakura" habló Kaho.

Yo le lancé la peor de mis miradas, llena de odio y repulsión. Me volteé para encontrarme con los ojos de Sakura, colmados de tristeza. Mizuki elevó su mano, del cascabel lunar salió una luz en forma de esfera que estaba preparándose para asestar el golpe final en contra de Sakura.

No lo soporté más y la besé, liberando todos los sentimientos que tenía contenidos para expresarle lo que significaba para mí. Obviamente eso no se lo esperaba pero me correspondió haciéndome muy feliz por un momento corto, sin embargo estaba preparado para lo que seguía; en segundos hice mi maniobra final aventándola lejos de mí y recibiendo de frente el ataque de Mizuki. Sakura emitió un grito desgarrador mientras que mi mente se fundió en una oscuridad total, perdiendo completamente el sentido.

* * *

Mis mejillas eran acariciadas por algo raro, abrí mis ojos solo para encontrarme con un enorme lobo gris, que olisqueaba mi rostro con mucha curiosidad. Cuando se dio cuenta que me desperté, comenzó a restregarse cariñosamente conmigo, yo no le tenía miedo, más bien lo vi como una mascota agradable.

"Calma ya" dije riendo mientras el lamia mi cara "¿dónde estoy?".

Analicé detenidamente mi alrededor, buscando algún punto de referencia que me familiarizara con el entorno. Estaba en medio de un jardín ameno, repleto de vegetación frondosa y multicolor. A un costado estaba una casa, al inició no la reconocí, pero después supe que era la mansión de Clow.

"Veo que has llegado" dijo una voz masculina detrás mío.

Un hombre de larga cabellera, anteojos y enfundado en una túnica negra con azul me observaba, estaba sentado bajo un árbol rosado y tenía una expresión pacífica en su rostro.

"Usted es Clow" dije "¿no es así?".

"Si soy yo" admitió.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" pregunté confundido.

"Recuerda" me pidió.

Tomé mi frente con mis manos, intentado saber el porqué estaba ahí ahora. Un torbellino de recuerdos de nuestra batalla con Kaho Mizuki invadió mi mente. Me alarmé enseguida, parándome en el acto.

"¡Necesito regresar con Sakura!" dije desesperado "¡Por favor lléveme con ella!".

Los ojos azules de Clow me miraron, pero él no hizo nada.

"Aun no puedes hacerlo" reveló ", creo que tendremos una pequeña charla los dos".

Estaba supremamente confundido, hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarme que me sentara en el pasto frente a él, bajo ese enorme árbol. Cuando caminé en su dirección el lobo me siguió fielmente.

"¿Qué es esto?" le pregunté acariciando al animal.

"Es un lobo por supuesto" dijo, yo puse mis ojos en blanco ", eso significa tu nombre, ¿no es así?".

Asentí.

"Él es el guardián de tu sentimiento más preciado" admitió ", es parte de ti".

"¿Por qué está causando todo esto?" le pregunté serio "¿por qué dejó que todo ese desastre pasara?".

Sonrió, con la mirada perdida en su jardín.

"Ishiguro, yo lo quería como a un hermano" explicó ", pero su deseo de poder era inagotable y terriblemente peligroso, por eso le prohibí entrenar conmigo, pero él no era fácil de persuadir. Vine a Tomoeda con la intención de vivir tranquilo, pero conocí… "meditó un poco antes de continuar" Conocí al amor de mi vida aquí, fui feliz por supuesto, pero cuando ella murió yo quedé devastado así que trabajé día y noche tratando de encontrar una manera de controlar el destino de ella, hasta que eventualmente lo logré. Estaba tan cegado, tan dolido, que estuve a punto de usarlo, pero me detuve antes de causar una desgracia, porque sabría que ella jamás me hubiese permitido hacer semejante disparate".

Unas hojas pequeñas y color rosa empezaron a caer del árbol, el lobo se divertía atrapándolas.

"También el ama este árbol de Sakura" dijo mirándolo ", es como tú".

Me sonrojé, mientras veía al animal dócil jugar.

"Pero Ishiguro se dio cuenta de mi descubrimiento" continuó ", me exigió que lo compartiera con él pero no lo hice, yo era más fuerte así que lo expulsé, se llenó de rencor contra mí. Él creo su clan y sabía que un día esa magia se liberaría, el día que Sakura llegara a este mundo. Tomé mis medidas por supuesto, tenía en cuenta mi par de reencarnaciones y a la pequeña señorita Kinomoto, así que le asigné algo a cada uno para hacer más difícil que alguien lo controlara. Aun así, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, el destino llega puntual, las casualidades no existen y solo lo inevitable prevalece sin importar lo que hagas."

No sabía si molestarme o no, a final de cuenta había sido su responsabilidad.

"Usted hirió indirectamente a esa mujer" le dije " a Kaho Mizuki, condenándola al sufrimiento".

"Lo sé" admitió "pero no hubiera dejado que todo esto avanzara a menos que existiera una alternativa".

Ladeé la cabeza.

"Y esa alternativa eres tú" me dijo señalándome "tú tienes en tus manos la fuerza más increíble del universo, la que sobre pasa tiempos y espacios, la que es capaz de mover montañas y es resiliente sin importar todas las circunstancias".

"¿Qué fuerza es esa?" pregunté confundido.

"El amor, por supuesto" reveló con voz magnificente ", el que tu sientes por Sakura es grande y puro, detendrá todo".

Nuestro alrededor comenzó a colapsar, de pronto la tierra se desprendió y ese lugar empezó a destruirse, Clow no se inmutó ni un segundo.

"¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?!" grité "Dígame que necesito hacer".

"Confiar" dijo determinante "al inicio tendrás dificultades, pero si la amas todo estará bien" me miró por última vez ". Pase lo que pase todo estará bien".

Caí en una de las zanjas del piso, de nuevo estaba perdido en la completa oscuridad, luchando por no desvanecerme en el intento, pero, eventualmente, fui cediendo hasta perderme en la nada.

* * *

Alguien me llamaba, era la voz de una mujer joven que decía con desesperación mi nombre. Abrí los ojos completamente desconcertado, no sabía dónde estaba, mirando alrededor en busca de alguna respuesta. La mujer de grandes ojos esmeralda hizo una expresión de alivio al verme, abrazándome inmediatamente. Había otro hombre ahí, de ojos color azul que me veía con cierta reserva y una mujer pelirroja, sosteniendo algo en sus manos que estaba haciéndose cenizas, en estado de shock.

"¡Syaoran ¿estás bien?!" preguntó con desesperación la mujer castaña.

Miré de nuevo alrededor, dándome cuenta que estaba en la parte alta de la Torre de Tokio, ¿cómo demonios había llegado ahí?, ¿quién era esa mujer que me hablaba con tanta familiaridad?

"Lo siento señorita" dije al fin "¿quién es usted?".

Los ojos esmeralda de la joven perdieron todo su brillo, la vida se le escapó en un suspiro y me miraba completamente consternada. Parecía que la había herido profundamente con mis palabras, pero yo no sabía el motivo de su reacción.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Es un capítulo difícil, lo sé, incluso para mí fue una montaña rusa emocional, pero no me odien aun, esto no ha terminado =D. ¡Los leo muy pronto!**

 **Silverwomen.**


	15. Limbo

**Capítulo XIV: Limbo.**

 _"No sabes lo que es el amor, hasta que aprendes el significado de los blues. Hasta que has amado a un amor que tuviste que perder, no sabes que es el amor. ¿Cómo podrías saber cómo hieren los labios?, hasta que hayas besado y pagaras el costo, hasta que te voltearan el corazón y hayas perdido, no sabes lo que es el amor. ¿Sabes cómo se siente el temor de un corazón perdido, el pensamiento de reminiscencias? y cómo es el sabor de lágrimas en los labios, perdieron el gusto por besar, no sabes cómo quema el corazón, por un amor que no puede vivir pero nunca muere, hasta que te hayas enfrentado a cada amanecer con tus ojos sin dormir, no sabes lo que es el amor."_

 _"_ _You don't know what love is" Nina Simone._

Estaba en un limbo mental flotando en la ingrávida inconsciencia, mis sentidos eran capaces de percibir situaciones alrededor mío, pero tenía el cuerpo físicamente imposibilitado por una parálisis difícil de vencer. Había alguien ahí, vigilando expectante cada segundo que pasaba en ese estado, como un ángel guardián esperando una mínima señal de vida, incluso llegué a sentir como presionaban mis labios con algo cálido y suave, haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera mis terminales nerviosas.

Después de una lucha interna para poder volver a la realidad, pude abrir los ojos sólo encontrándome con el frío techo de un hospital. La habitación dónde me hallaba tenía total privacidad, entonces deduje que estaba alojado en algún costoso nosocomio; sin embargo no había nadie ahí, aunque juraba que no hacía muchos minutos la presencia que sentí antes estaba observándome con atención. Palpé la mesita junto a la cama, en busca del control remoto de la televisión, hasta que fui capaz de alcanzarlo y la encendí.

Las noticias eran más de lo mismo sin nada realmente interesante que destacar, lo único que causó un impacto real en mí fue la fecha, sentía como si hubiera estado dormido por varios meses, de acuerdo a los últimos recuerdos de mi mente. Abrieron la puerta del cuarto de pronto, una chica de ojos color amatista y cabello oscuro apareció ahí llevando consigo un libro. Le tomó por sorpresa verme despierto, pero me dedicó una sonrisa amable.

"Buenos días Li," saludó "me alegra mucho que hayas despertado".

"Buenos días" respondí con voz ligeramente apagada "no quisiera sonar grosero, pero usted podría explicarme ¿qué ha pasado? y ¿quién es usted?"

Su sonrisa era triste, pero jamás dejó la amabilidad.

"¿No te molesta que te llame Li?" me preguntó.

"Para nada, ¿puedo saber su nombre?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji" me respondió.

"Entonces señorita Daidouji, ¿qué pasó conmigo?".

"Anoche fuiste muy valiente" comenzó "estabas… estabas con mi mejor amiga paseando por la Torre de Tokio cuando un temblor los sorprendió, intentaste salvarla y ambos cayeron de una altura considerable. Fuiste el que más daño sufrió, con una contusión en tu cabeza y los médicos dicen que has perdido parcialmente la memoria".

Esa información me consternó visiblemente porque por más que busqué en mis recuerdos no lograba encontrar alguno de esa mujer.

"¿Su amiga era también mi amiga?" pregunté.

Parecía muy afectada por mi pregunta.

"Sí, tú y ella eran muy cercanos" me respondió.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?".

Asintió.

"Todo bien" respondió.

"Es extraño, no puedo recordarla, ni siquiera su rostro" comenté preocupado ", me gustaría verla".

"No sé si eso sea lo mejor, las secuelas de ella no son meramente físicas, ella sufrió… "tragó saliva y su voz se le cortó un poco "sufrió daño emocional".

"Lamento escuchar eso" dije con sinceridad ", más porque era cercana a mí según parece".

"Muy cercanos" declaró Daidouji.

"¿Ya han avisado a mi familia?" pregunté "¿a mi trabajo?"

"Sí, a tu familia ya, hace meses dejaste tu trabajo, es normal que no lo recuerdes".

Aquello fue una revelación muy importante debido a que yo jamás abandonaría mi trabajo, las exigencias de mi madre no podían posponerse por nada del mundo. Estaba como perdido, no entendía la realidad que se presentaba ante mí, más porque parecía ser que estaban hablando de un Syaoran diferente.

"¿Es posible que regrese a mi hogar?" cuestioné "Me gustaría regresar a China si es posible".

"Claro" me dijo ", en cuanto tú quieras, los doctores dicen que puedes irte cuando gustes".

No lo pensé más, le pedí a Daidouji que me ayudara con todos los trámites necesarios para irme esa misma tarde. Físicamente mi cuerpo estaba en buenas condiciones, a excepción de algunas heridas que supuse habían sido producidas por el accidente, aunque en lo personal parecían ser más antiguas. Bajé al café del hospital a buscar algo de comer mientras esperaba que terminaran con el papeleo, pero la verdad nada de ahí me pareció atractivo, entonces decidí buscar en algún sitio en los alrededores.

Caminé por ahí, vagando sin interés hasta que encontré una cafetería que tenía dos pisos. Me gustó la apariencia del balcón con muebles de ratán y sombrillas, así que opté por entrar. La mesera fue muy amable conmigo ofreciéndome un lugar en el sitio que quería, me senté a esperar la carta y fue ahí cuando la vi. No sabía el motivo, pero instantáneamente captó por completo mi atención. Estaba casi de espaldas, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte, jugueteando con la taza de café sin mucho interés en beberlo. Yo nunca había sido testigo de aquella expresión en otra persona, se encontraba ahí tal vez corporalmente, pero el dolor que transmitía la mantenía en algún lugar lejano de su mente, jamás vi a una persona tan rota. Yo no era el tipo de sujeto que hacía eso, pero una fuerza mayor que yo me hizo acercarme a ella con la necesidad de consolarla sin poder entenderlo. Cuando me vio se asustó.

"Disculpe" le dije ", solo quería ver si estaba usted bien".

Sus ojos se posaron en mí, nadie jamás me había dedicado una mirada así, me veía con dolor, sí, pero también parecía como si yo fuera alguien muy especial para ella. Estaba dudando sobre si contestarme o no.

"Gracias por preguntar" me agradeció ", me encuentro bien".

No me convenció con su respuesta, a pesar de no ser muy dado a relacionarme así con extraños, con ella me nació un creciente deseo de compartir un momento a su lado.

"Sabe, estoy esperando algo en el hospital" le dije "¿podría esperar con usted?"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la vi respirar irregularmente.

"No sé si sea buena idea" dijo con voz débil.

Entendí que tal vez no deseaba estar con nadie, yo mismo sentía esa sensación de vez en cuando.

"Discúlpeme, no era mi intención molestarla" dije.

Cuando me disponía a retirarme ella me detuvo tomando mi brazo, volteé y quitó su mano rápidamente, como si el solo tocarme quemara su piel.

"Puede quedarse, no quería ser grosera".

Le sonreí, ella intentó hacer lo mismo.

"¿Está esperando a alguien en el hospital?" pregunté.

"Si… bueno algo así" me respondió sin mirarme.

"¿Es familiar suyo?" tal vez estaba preguntando demasiado, pero no podía controlarme.

"Algo parecido" dijo con nostalgia ", era alguien muy especial para mí".

Por sus palabras deduje lo peor.

"Habla usted como si esa persona hubiera muerto".

Negó con la cabeza, parecía estar luchando con un nudo en su garganta.

"No murió" dijo ", pero por su bien debe separarse de mi".

Miré hacia la ciudad, tratando de escoger mis palabras con cuidado.

"No me imagino a alguien separándose de usted" me sinceré ", se ve como una persona muy hermosa en todos los sentidos".

Provoqué algo en ella por mi comentario, me miró atentamente como si no creyera lo que le decía. Hasta ese momento no me percaté que sus ojos esmeraldas, aunque bellos, estaban hinchados de llorar y sin dormir aparentemente.

"Gracias".

Vi como las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, me apresuré a darle un pañuelo sin decirle nada o pedirle explicaciones.

"¿Y usted?" preguntó con dificultad "¿qué hace aquí?"

"Bueno al parecer tuve un accidente" expliqué ", perdí la memoria, no completamente, pero si de un tiempo para acá, aunque me dijeron que lo hice salvando a una amiga muy cercana".

"Amiga…" comentó por lo bajo con tono extraño.

"Si, eso me dijeron" continué ", pero por más que lo intento no logro recordarla, y por alguna razón sé que eso la lastimaría, por eso regresaré a mi hogar, yo soy de China".

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos y heridos.

"¿Te vas?" preguntó.

"Creo que es lo mejor" dije con sinceridad ", no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó aquí, prefiero estar en mi casa".

Se volteó para el otro lado, evitando completamente el mirarme.

"Si, creo que es lo mejor".

Inspiré profundamente, jamás me había sentido extraño en mí mismo cuerpo, sentía un vacío irreparable en todo mi ser. Era como ser un cascaron viviente carente de alma, como si me hubiesen arrebatado todo lo importante.

"¿Sabe? Todo esto es nuevo "seguí hablando" , siento como si me faltara algo acá adentro "toqué mi pecho ", me siento hueco".

"Creo que estamos en una situación similar" murmuró sin mirarme.

No entendía porque tenía esa confianza hacia ella, no la conocía, pero tampoco me podía contener, había una conexión inexplicable entre los dos sin siquiera conocernos. Un vendedor de flores se acercó a nosotros ofreciéndome una, ella no le puso atención, pero yo compré una blanca sin que se diera cuenta.

"Tome" le dije mientras ponía la rosa en sus manos para su completa sorpresa ", espero que todo mejore para usted de verdad, tal vez un día me toque verla sonreír. Soy Syaoran Li, por cierto".

"Sakura Kinomoto" dijo con un hilo de voz.

Mi celular sonó, era Daidouji avisándome que todo estaba listo y que podía irme.

"Parece que me tengo que ir" dije apenado.

"Entiendo" dijo con un nudo en la garganta ", creo que es usted un hombre muy especial, aquella que esté a su lado será una mujer muy afortunada".

Sonreí "Espero que sí, hasta luego".

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar más lágrimas, la escuche contener su llanto, pero su esfuerzo cedió eventualmente ante la potencia de su dolor. No sabía que hacer la verdad, viéndola ahí derrumbarse completamente y sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué. Alguien me tomó del hombro.

"Yo me encargaré" me dijo un hombre de ojos azules, que la abrazó de inmediato ", no se preocupe por ella, será mejor que se retire".

Quise quedarme, de verdad necesitaba quedarme, pero había causado el daño suficiente con mi cuestionamiento estúpido, no tenía derecho de meterme en su vida. Salí de ahí, afectado y enojado conmigo mismo por haber sido tan imprudente.

Caminé rápidamente de vuelta al hospital, donde Daidouji ya me esperaba con mis cosas listas, lo cual me sorprendió porque no sabía que ella conocía mi casa.

"Todo listo Li" me dijo, apuntando a un auto plata estacionado en la puerta "ese auto te llevará al aeropuerto".

"Espera, ¿y los gastos?" inquirí.

"Yo me he encargado de todo, considéralo mi forma de agradecerte" pausó un momento para después extenderme la mano "de verdad gracias por todo Li, fue un verdadero placer".

Le correspondí el saludo, sonriéndole amablemente. Quise irme, pero no me dejó.

"Si en algún momento" me dijo" quisieras regresar te estaremos esperando."

Consideré ese gesto algo extraño, pero de todas formas se lo agradecí.

Miré Japón por última vez a medida que el coche avanzaba hacia el aeropuerto: los edificios, las casas, los autos, la gente, observé todo con cierta nostalgia, despidiéndome de la vida que dejaba atrás, a final de cuentas este fue mi hogar por mucho tiempo y aunque no recordaba mucho de lo que había vivido ahí, en el fondo de mi ser sabía que me marcó de una forma especial. Desconocí porqué mi garganta tenía ese sabor amargo, ignoraba porqué de pronto el hueco en mi pecho se hizo más y más grande a medida que el avión despegaba, me estaba aferrando con desesperación a la idea de parar todo ese viaje, pero ¿por qué?, en China estaba mi familia, ahí era a dónde debía ir. Recordé a la joven de ojos esmeralda derrotada ante tanta pena, haciendo que punzara mi corazón como nunca, incluso otra vez me sentí extraño en mi cuerpo, vacío y malogrado. Estaba comenzando a ahogarme con tantas sensaciones que hice un ademán a la azafata para pedirle un whisky con desesperación, tal vez me ayudara a calmar mis ideas durante el viaje, aunque también pensé en que simplemente era una secuela de mi accidente.

Cuando llegué a China el clima no era lo mejor, una lluvia constante y cargada de melancolía caía sobre Hong Kong. Mis ojos se perdieron ante el paisaje de la bahía grisácea y los rascacielos del centro cuando una voz llamó mi nombre, inmediatamente fui envuelto en un cálido abrazo.

"¡Bienvenido Syaoran!" dijo Meilin animadamente.

Intenté corresponder a su creciente entusiasmo, pero no pude, la saludé lo más amablemente posible y ella lo notó.

"¿Qué te pasa?" me dijo preocupada mientras tocaba mi frente "¿te sientes mal?".

Moví mi cabeza del lado a lado.

"Estoy cansado" dije sin más "necesito dormir un poco".

"Wei nos espera en el auto".

Caminamos, a cada paso que daba más lejos me sentía de casa, este no era mi hogar tampoco, no tenía esa sensación de haber llegado al sitio correcto a pesar de ser la parte donde nací. Me paré en seco, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿qué me faltaba?

"Syaoran tenemos que ir al médico de inmediato" urgió Meilin "estás pálido".

Algo me hizo voltear a una de mis maletas, llamándome con fuerza sobrenatural a ver dentro de ella, comencé a sacar todo ahí delante de la multitud expectante que me miraba como si estuviera loco. Meilin me hablaba pero yo no le hacía caso, estaba como poseído por una misión que no podía dejar de hacer, no sabía que buscaba pero tenía la certeza de que se encontraba en ese lugar. Hallé un sobre color manila que tenía una etiqueta del hospital con mi nombre en él, lo abrí desesperadamente y dejé caer todo lo que contenía al suelo.

Ahí estaba eso que tanto buscaba, yacía en el piso y cuando lo vi dejé de respirar un momento. Levanté ese pequeño oso rosa de felpa, palpando su textura con suavidad, sintiendo la tela palmo a palmo. Fue como una ráfaga, ciertamente eso fue, cientos de recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente paulatinamente, al mismo tiempo dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran al suelo ante la atónita mirada de Meilin.

Desde ese momento supe lo que me hacía falta, dejé de dar tumbos en la confusa oscuridad para llegar a la luz al final del túnel, me sentí liberado y el hueco de mi pecho se llenó con el sólo hecho de recordar su rostro. Mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, ya no estaba haciéndolo solo por sobrevivir, había encontrado el motivo para sentir de nuevo.

"Sakura" murmuré ", mi querida Sakura".

Miré a Meilin completamente determinado.

"¡Necesito volver a Japón!" urgí "¡Ayúdame!".

Ella no daba crédito a sus oídos.

"¡Acabas de regresar Syaoran!" regañó "¡No tienes a que volver!"

"Meilin por favor, no te lo pediría sino fuera importante" le dije tomándola de los hombros.

"Pero Syaoran, la tormenta empeorará pronto, tal vez puedas esperar a mañana y…"

"¡No!" exclamé desesperado "¡Ella no puede esperar!"

Suspiró, mirándome con compresión y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"La encontraste, ¿no es cierto?" me dijo.

Asentí, completamente seguro de lo que le decía.

"Es ella, no tengo dudas" afirmé.

"¿Y ya se lo dijiste como debe de ser?" inquirió, dudando de mis habilidades para comunicar mis sentimientos.

"No" respondí apenado.

Puso sus ojos en blanco.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende de ti?" me reprendió ", ¡No te quedes ahí, vamos! ¡Más te vale que me la presentes después!".

No pude evitar sonreír, sabía que esa era la forma de Meilin para decirme que estaba feliz de que al fin tuviera a mi persona especial. Comenzamos a buscar vuelos disponibles a Japón, pero el mal clima y la afluencia de personas nos jugaron una mala pasada porque no pudimos encontrar ninguno. Estaba frustrado, al grado de que mi estómago empezó a arderme del estrés que sentía, necesitaba estar con ella urgentemente, yo la vi destrozada y ese pensamiento no me abandonaba. Quería abrazarla, decirle que estaba bien, que yo recordaba todas nuestras aventuras y lo más importante, confesarle por fin todo eso que sentía por ella. Miré a mi alrededor con mucha desesperación, incluso Meilin se veía enfadada por no poder ayudarme.

Una idea me invadió, ¡¿cómo olvidé eso?! Yo no necesitaba viajar de esa forma, yo podía hacerlo a mi estilo e inmediatamente. Empaqué todo lo esencial en una mochila pequeña, le di a Meilin mis demás maletas pidiéndole que me mandara todo después, a final de cuentas nada de eso tenía importancia ahora, mi único pensamiento era Sakura. Me despedí de mi prima y después corrí desesperado para encontrar un sitio alto, quería volver a mi hogar ahora que sabía que ese lugar era cualquier sitio de este mundo donde Sakura se encontrara.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Antes que nada debo decir que la canción que puse al inicio no la escribió la gran Nina Simone, pero considero que es la que mejor la interpreta y por supuesto es la inspiración de este capítulo. Ya casi nos acercamos al final =), muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo. ¡Espero leerlos pronto!**


	16. Juntos

**Capítulo XV: Juntos.**

Ni siquiera esperé a mirar alrededor cuando ya estaba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, a medida que avanzaba iba reconociendo el lugar dónde aparecí y me enfilé directo en la dirección donde sabía que estaba la casa de Sakura. Sentí como mi corazón latía desbocado por la urgencia de llegar a mi destino, además que por alguna razón las calles parecían ser más largas de lo normal y eso me frustraba enormemente. Por casualidad miré el aparador de una tienda, haciéndome parar casi instantáneamente. Había todo tipo de ositos de felpa exhibidos en ese lugar, de distintos tamaños, formas y colores, un chispazo vino a mi mente, había olvidado por completo investigar sobre la tradición que Sakura me dijo y aunque quería desesperadamente verla, sabía que su petición tenía una razón especial, así que entré poco segundos después; dentro había muchas curiosidades diversas, pero en verdad tenían una colección de osos de felpa que a Sakura le hubiese encantado mirar. Una mujer joven, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color me sonrió al verme.

"Bienvenido" saludó amablemente "¿en qué puedo ayudarle?".

"Busco un oso de felpa" contesté mientras me acercaba "pero antes, ¿usted sabe sobre la tradición de los osos de felpa?"

Ella me sonrió ampliamente, como si eso le trajera algún buen recuerdo.

"Por supuesto" me dijo ", alguien hace un oso de felpa y le pone su nombre para regalárselo a su ser amado y así su amor sea correspondido".

Sentí mi cara ponerse muy roja.

"E-entonces" balbuceé ", ¿si ella me dio un oso me está declarando su amor?

La mujer asintió, a mi se me revolvió el estómago de emoción, hasta ahora entendía que esa noche en el parque, antes de la torre de Tokio, Sakura se me declaró, a su manera, pero lo hizo. Sonreí, la verdad estaba bastante emocionado que era imposible describirlo con palabras, solo podría decirse como la realización de un sueño.

"Yo misma hice uno" confesó "cuando era más joven para declararle mi amor al hombre que me gustaba, curiosamente era mi profesor y ahora es mi esposo".

"Eso quiere decir que si funciona" dije emocionado ", solo que tengo poco tiempo para escoger".

"Entonces llévate el que más te recuerde a ella" sugirió.

Busqué entre todos los ositos que veía pero solo uno llamó mi atención, era gris y de ojos pequeños. Curiosamente no lo escogí porque me recordara a Sakura, sino porque tenía una expresión seria como la que yo solía usar, así ella podría acordarse de mi cuando lo viera.

"Quiero ese" le dije.

Ella lo sacó y lo envolvió con mucha delicadeza, se notaba que era una persona sumamente cuidadosa con las cosas. Cuando le pagué salí corriendo de ahí con todas mis fuerzas, cada paso que daba me hacía sentirme más ansioso.

Divisé la casa de Sakura a la distancia, mi corazón latía furioso cuando al fin llegué a la entrada, me tomé unos minutos para respirar y calmarme. Toqué la puerta desesperadamente, no me gustaba que estuvieran las luces apagadas, pero pensé que tal vez ella estaba dormida o algo. Gruñí frustrado ante la nula respuesta desde el interior, decidí golpear la puerta para derribarla y cuando estaba a punto de patearla con fuerza alguien me regañó.

"¡¿Qué cree que hace?!" me gritaron.

Volteé y vi a Tomoyo, que se quedó petrificada al verme.

"¿Li?" preguntó confundida.

"Así es" dije "necesito un favor".

"¿Se te olvidó algo importante?".

"La verdad si" dije muy serio, sabía que ella pensaba que no recordaba nada "tiene el cabello castaño, ojos esmeraldas y la necesito urgentemente, ¿dónde está?".

Dejó caer lo que traía en las manos, mirándome fijamente con sus manos tapando su boca.

"¡¿Recuerdas todo?!" dijo emocionada "¡No puedo creerlo!".

"¿Dónde está Sakura?" pregunté con apremio "Necesito saber de ella".

"Ella está…"

Una moto apareció de la nada en la calle, venía a gran velocidad pero frenó justo a tiempo para estacionándose detrás de Tomoyo, un hombre de gran estatura descendió de ella y se quitó el casco.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Touya Kinomoto.

Su expresión era dura, mirándome con mucha reserva.

"Vengo por Sakura" declaré ", necesito verla".

Me observó fijamente, intentado descifrar mi expresión.

"¿Qué tanto recuerdas?"

"Lo recuerdo todo".

Entendí en ese momento que una vez más Touya estaba protegiendo a su hermana, también la había visto destrozada horas antes lo cual debió ser duro para él, intentaba evitar que yo la lastimara de nuevo, aunque no lo hiciera con esa intención.

"Debes saber" comencé a decir con tono decidido ante su silencio "que no hubiese regresado a Japón de no haber recordado todo, yo la necesito y quiero con todas mis fuerzas estar con ella, es una mujer sumamente especial en todos los sentidos… Es por eso que te entiendo... "me miró confundido ante mi última frase" A final de cuentas estás haciendo tu trabajo como hermano mayor, protegiéndola de que sufra y si no lo hicieras la verdad no serías tú. No te pido que me aceptes, me odiarás toda tu vida por amar al ser que más has cuidado y eso también está bien, jamás seré suficiente para Sakura ante tus ojos, pero te pido que me des la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, por que son mis únicas intensiones, además ahora que ella me vea será la de la última palabra y yo aceptaré su decisión porque la amo profundamente".

Tomoyo me observaba con muchísima emoción, al grado que hizo que me sonrojara. Touya estaba evitando mirarme, volteando al otro lado como si meditara que hacer, hasta que dio un gran suspiro, aventándome su casco y las llaves.

"Está en el templo Tsukimine" me dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Sakura.

Yo le sonreí agradecido porque sabía cuanto le estaba costando resignarse, pero a final de cuentas también hacía eso por amor a su hermana. Me subí a la moto sintiéndome un poco extraño porque era de Touya, pero igualmente iba a ser de gran ayuda para moverme entre el tráfico.

"¡Mocoso!" me llamó con fuerza y lo miré "¡Si la haces llorar te juro que desearás nunca haber recuperado la memoria!".

Asentí y él solo me vio con mucho más fastidio.

"Ve por ella Li" me alentó Tomoyo, se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

Giré mi mano para acelerar la moto, rápidamente tomando las atiborradas calles de Tokio con autos atascados en el tráfico, sin embargo yo podía esquivar la mayoría de estos y avanzar más rápido a mi destino. Temí por unos instantes el llamar la atención de alguna autoridad por la velocidad que llevaba, pero mi ansiedad era más grande, necesitaba estar junto a ella porque se había convertido en mi necesidad primaria, el simple hecho de pensar que estaba sola con el estado mental que tenía en la mañana hacía que una sensación bajara por toda mi espalda.

Divisé el templo a lo lejos, cuando llegué me quité el casco y corrí desesperadamente para buscarla, preguntándome donde estaría en todo ese lugar; hubiese querido llevar el Rashinban para encontrarla con más facilidad. Me detuve en medio del templo, pensando en que sitio escogería para estar, fue entonces cuando recordé el día que fuimos al lago, así que me enfilé inmediatamente para ese sitio. No cabía duda que las emociones cambiaban por completo tu perspectiva, porque el templo me parecía más grande que la vez anterior. Vi a alguien sentado a la distancia en el pequeño muelle, disminuí mi velocidad para que no me escuchara y pudiera sorprenderla.

Definitivamente era ella, la luz del ocaso contorneaba perfectamente su figura, haciéndola parecer un ángel que tenía la mirada fija en el agua. Con sumo cuidado me acerqué sin hacer ruido, buscando sentarme junto a ella, cuando lo logré me miró asustada.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" me preguntó, su voz aun sonaba hueca, sin vida.

"Tengo una última pregunta que hacerle" le dije, fingiendo aun mi estado.

"Yo se que no me va a entender ahora, pero le pido se vaya por favor".

"Le prometo será solo una única pregunta" dije.

Se levantó para irse pero la sujeté de la mano, se detuvo, pero no me miraba. Saqué de mi bolsillo el osito que ella me había regalado, poniéndoselo a la vista.

"Quería saber si podía ponerle Sakura a este osito" le dije al oído con suavidad.

El cuerpo de Sakura se paralizó, sentí su rigidez de inmediato. Lentamente giró su cabeza para verme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentaba articular palabras pero no podía.

"Tranquila" murmuré acariciando su rostro ", soy yo, lo recuerdo todo".

Le tomé ambas manos para besarlas, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar me abrazó con mucha fuerza, soltándose a llorar sonoramente pero la atraje a mi para refugiarla en mis brazos con la imperiosa necesidad de que ella supiera que todo estaba bien.

"Te extrañé mucho" me dijo entre sollozos.

"Ya estoy aquí cariño" le murmuré al oído ", ahora me puedo quedar contigo para siempre".

Mi abrazo la fue calmando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sentí como su respiración volvía a ser normal y cada vez más disminuían sus lágrimas hasta que paró de llorar.

La separé de mi un poco para poder verla a los ojos. Sus esmeraldas reflejaban algo que apenas hoy comprendía, me veían con amor intenso pero puro, como si yo fuera todo su mundo así como también ella lo era para mí. Le tomé el rostro con ambas manos acercándome cada vez más, después vino el momento previo electrizante, donde la distancia se acortaba poco a poco, pero no quise apresurar para disfrutar mirar sus ojos de cerca, sintiendo su aliento sobre mis labios. Nos besamos, pero no como la ocasión anterior, disfrutamos cada movimiento lentamente dejándonos llevar por la calidez de un sentimiento que sobrepasaba toda nuestra existencia, tomé sus manos y las puse sobre mi nuca, ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y yo la tomé de la cintura con seguridad, estábamos subiendo de intensidad cada segundo que pasaba hasta que se detuvo de un momento a otro.

Me miró completamente apenada alejándose un poco pero sin soltarme, su cara estaba encendida en rojo y yo gruñí al no sentirla junto a mí.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté.

"¿En verdad esto está pasando?"

Me reí, abrazándola muy fuerte.

"Compruébalo tú misma" le dije en tono juguetón.

Esta vez ella tomó la iniciativa, besándome con dulzura.

"Si eres real" me dijo al fin.

"Espera" le pedí.

Saqué de mi mochila el osito sin que lo viera, le dije que cerrara los ojos y extendiera sus brazos, cuando lo hizo le puse el peluche en sus manos.

"Me encantaría que lo llamaras Syaoran, si lo quieres claro"

Se le iluminó el rostro al ver el osito en sus manos, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Claro que lo llamaré Syaoran" dijo sonriendo.

Nos miramos de nuevo, perdidos en este sueño que parecía irreal. Le tomé la mano y caminamos por el templo.

"Tienes mucho que explicarme" me dijo.

"Pues… Llegué al aeropuerto de Hong Kong y la verdad sentía un vacío horrible, como si algo me faltara, entonces una sensación me invadió buscando algo en mis maletas y encontré a la pequeña Sakura," comenté mientras le mostraba el osito "cuando la vi recordé todo y…"

Me paré un segundo, no sabía si comentarle esto o no, pero no me gustaba guárdale secretos.

"Vi a Clow" revelé.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Pues fue como un sueño, en realidad era la segunda vez. Fue cuando Mizuki me lanzó la magia y me desmayé, él me dijo que el amor que sentíamos nos ayudaría a salir de esta."

"Esto solo me confirma lo poderoso que era" comentó ", sé que hizo muchos desastres, pero le agradezco muchísimo".

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que te conocí Syaoran" sonrió tiernamente y me beso la mejilla.

Me sonrojé, me gustaba tanto tenerla cerca.

"Sakura, ¿qué pasó con Mizuki?"

Paró instantáneamente.

"¿Quieres verla?" preguntó.

Enmudecí, no sabía que esa mujer se encontraba cerca, creía que se habían liberado de ella. Me encaminó a un sitio de oración visiblemente alejado de los demás, poniéndonos frente a la puerta pero no la abrimos.

"¿Podemos entrar Eriol?" preguntó.

"Si" contestaron desde dentro.

Deslizó la puerca corrediza, había varias velas encendidas puestas en círculo, además de un fuerte olor a incienso que si bien no era desagradable pero si penetrante. Kaho Mizuki yacía acostada sobre un futón en visible estado de inconciencia, alrededor de ella había símbolos mágicos que emitían una luz resplandeciente. Eriol estaba sentado junto a ella tomándole la mano, cuando se percató de mi presencia me miró con sorpresa, después sonrió ampliamente.

"Pudiste volver Li" me dijo "eres muy fuerte de verdad".

"Tuve buenos maestros" comenté ", ¿qué le pasa a ella?".

El inglés le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza.

"Está perdida en algún lugar de su mente" explicó "este es un ritual de purificación es muy antiguo y poderoso, si en ella encuentra una buena razón para volver lo hará…"

Sentí mucha pena por él, la veía con añoranza y un leve dejo de resignación. Siendo sinceros yo estaría igual, sino es que más desesperado si estuviera en su situación. Sakura se acercó a Mizuki y le acarició la frente.

"Es una mujer muy fuerte" le dijo ", confío en que volverá".

"De todas formas yo la estaré esperando" dijo Eriol ", me haré cargo de ella de aquí en adelante".

"¿Y su familia?" pregunté.

"Desaparecieron" contestó Eriol ", de todas formas no podemos confiar, tal vez nos darán problemas en el futuro pero estoy seguro de que los resolveremos".

Nos quedamos ahí un momento, observando como Eriol continuaba su ritual en completo silencio, de verdad me sorprendía la fortaleza que mostraba aun con resultados tan devastadores. Le murmuré a Sakura que tal vez debíamos dejarlo solo, y ella accedió, despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla.

"¿La has perdonado?" pregunté de pronto, mientras íbamos para la salida.

"Ella no es una mala persona" contestó ", nunca lo fue en realidad. Solo que sus circunstancias la obligaron a tomar decisiones incorrectas, pero con otra oportunidad sé que logrará vivir de mejor manera. Además Eriol la quiere y el amor cambia a las personas."

"De eso no tengo duda" le dije abrazándola "¿a dónde quieres ir? Es nuestro primer día".

"¿Primer día de qué?"

"De novios" declaré orgulloso.

"No es verdad porque no me has pedido nada" dijo jugando, fingiendo reprobación.

"¡¿Y los osos?!" reclamé divertido "¿que no significan eso?"

"Lo tienes que pedir Syaoran" regañó.

Me reí, tomé sus manos con delicadeza y la miré directamente a los ojos.

"Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia?" dije seriamente.

"Sabes que si" se acercó y me besó con fuerza.

Llegamos a la salida, se quedó atónita cuando vio la moto.

"¿Esa moto es de Touya?" preguntó desconcertada.

"Sí, él me la prestó para venir aquí" respondí.

"No lo puedo creer" me dijo ", no se la deja a nadie, ni siquiera a Yukito, ¿cómo conseguiste que te la prestara?".

"La verdad no lo sé" admití ", supongo que fui honesto con lo que le dije. Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?".

"Que te parece palomitas y películas, yo me encargaré de la cena" me sugirió entusiasmada.

Tomar un paseo en moto con Sakura era algo casi de película, yendo rápido en el viento fresco de la noche mientras surcábamos las calles solitarias de Tomoeda para luego entrar a la incansable urbe de Tokio. Al llegar a su casa estaba oscuro, así que supuse su hermano se había ido, entramos en silencio cuando de repente las luces de la sala se encendieron, revelando a Touya sentado en el sillón, observándonos detenidamente.

"Por lo menos te dignas a llegar temprano, monstruo" le dijo a Sakura", espero mi motocicleta esté en buen estado".

Le entregué las llaves inmediatamente.

"Volveré mañana temprano" amenazó a Sakura "más vale que duerman en cuartos SEPARADOS".

Sakura y yo teníamos la cara toda roja, ella hizo un sonido de reclamo, dándole un puñetazo en forma de juego en su brazo. Touya salió, pero antes me dirigió una mirada fuerte, al mismo tiempo que hacia un ademán de "te estoy viendo" con sus manos.

"No le hagas caso" me dijo Sakura tomándome del rostro y besándome ", le gusta molestar".

"Ya me acostumbré" admití.

Ella se fue a hacer la cena, quise ayudarle y no me dejó, solo me pidió que me sentara en la sala a esperar pero no pude, me puse en el umbral de la puerta a observarla mientras cocinaba. Aun recordaba a esa extraña chica que viajaba en tren casi todas las noches y que despertó mi curiosidad, no sé a ciencia cierta porque, pero fue magnetismo instantáneo que me enganchó a su vida. Nunca ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que encontraría a mi alma gemela de esa forma; la verdad es que cuando ella me halló mi corazón no estaba funcionando, pero me mostró que aun era capaz de sentir y de que manera, porque no había un sentimiento más grande dentro de mí que el amor a Sakura. Ahora entendía el destino, aunque nos hubiera traído tantos problemas nos hizo crecer juntos, yo no era el Syaoran que inició esta aventura y estoy seguro de que no es la misma Sakura, evolucionó y de eso se trataba, de estar una persona que te motive a ser mejor, porque aun cuando se fuera dejaría una marca irreversible en ti. A final de cuentas todo era elegir, yo pude haber escogido no seguirla aunque mi destino fuera conocerla, pero siempre tomé el camino dónde ella estuviera en mi vida y ese camino es el que he decidido seguir, a su lado, enfrentado y disfrutando las cosas; siendo humanos la perfección no existe pero si la imparable capacidad de ser cada día una mejor persona, caminando de la mano permanentemente, entendiendo que el amor va mas allá que simples palabras bonitas, amarse es mirarse con honestidad, aceptando la luz y la oscuridad de cada uno.

Se percató de mi intensa mirada y me sonrió, eso solo me hizo confirmar que tomé la mejor decisión, porque lo que me provocaba esa simple sonrisa era lo que quería sentir todo el resto de mis días...

 ** _Meses después_**

Estaba en un estado de paz completo, sintiendo como la brisa del mar soplaba fuertemente sobre mi cuerpo, de pronto me di cuenta que me observaban fijamente.

"Señora Li" dije sin abrir los ojos ", la denunciaré por acoso visual".

Sakura bufó, quitándome los lentes de sol al tiempo que me besaba.

"Como si eso te molestara" me reclamó jugando", entonces tu saldrías perdiendo porque me ves mientras duermo".

"Es que es hermosa señora Li" admití.

Se sonrojó y yo me reí, le había ganado la batalla. Nos encontrábamos acostados en un par de camastros en medio del mar mediterráneo en la Isla Santorini, disfrutando de un día sin preocupaciones de nuestra luna de miel, que se había extendido una semana más a petición mía, bueno, ella también contribuyó. Me recargue sobre un costado para observarla, al tiempo que ponía mi cabeza sobre mi mano, Sakura me imitó, mirándome con ese brillo especial que sólo ella me podía dedicar.

"¿Y si nos quedamos otra semana más?" le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Syaoran" me regañó.

"¿No te gustaría?" pregunté curioso.

"Claro, sabes que me quedaría aquí para siempre" dijo, mientras se acerba ", pero tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir, además mi padre te está esperando para la siguiente excavación".

Me quejé con un sonido, pero tenía razón, ahora que el señor Kinomoto me había dado la oportunidad de seguir mi sueño dorado iba a poner todo de mi parte. Bostecé visiblemente cansado.

"¿No dormiste bien?" preguntó mientras recorría suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos mi rostro ", te ves cansado".

"Es que no me dejas dormir" me quejé bromeando.

Se puso roja de nuevo, volví a reír pero la besé a modo de disculpa.

"La verdad es que tuve un sueño muy extraño" admití.

"¿De qué trataba?"

"De Clow" conté "estábamos los dos dormidos en nuestra casa, cuando escuchaba un ruido fuerte y raro que provenía de la biblioteca. Me levanté enseguida para ir a averiguar que era, entonces bajé sigilosamente hasta entrar y darme cuenta que había una luz extraña en uno de los estantes, me acerqué para ver mejor, encontrándome con que provenía de un libro rojo muy raro. Al sacarlo leí en el dorso que decía The Clow y tenía un felino muy peculiar en la portada. Cuando lo abrí quedé cegado por un brillo intenso, y la voz del mago Clow me decía: "Disculpa, creo que les seguiré causando muchas molestias"".

Parpadeo varias veces, su expresión era de duda.

"¿Es malo?" inquirí.

"Bueno… Con Clow no se sabe, pero estando juntos estoy segura de que lo resolveremos".

Le sonreí, perdiéndome en sus ojos una vez más, con la completa certeza que ella tenía razón, no importaba lo que deparaba el futuro, permaneciendo juntos pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡HOLA!**

No me gustan las despedidas, pero llegó el momento de hacerlo, la verdad no tengo como agradecer su apoyo constante a este fic, lo mejor que se me ocurre es dedicarles este último capítulo lleno de SyS a todos ustedes que estuvieron aquí siempre, fueron muy especiales conmigo y eso la verdad es algo que jamás olvidaré. ¡De verdad **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO**!

Quiero contarles que me llegó una nueva idea para otra historia, ligeramente más oscura pero con nuestra pareja favorita como tema, cuando lo tenga listo lo subiré, por lo pronto me daré unas semanas de vacaciones (si soporto no escribir :P). Seguiré leyendo sus comentarios sobre el final, esperando les haya agradado y de nuevo **gracias**.

 **¡Un enorme abrazo para todos!**

 **Silverwomen.**


End file.
